What I Like About You
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Suite de 'Accidentaly In Love'. FredAngelina. C'est bien de sortir avec le tombeur de l'école, le tout c'est de rester avec...FIC TERMINEE
1. Of Sex Gods And Umbridge

**Hello à tous !!!!!! Me revoilà pour la suite de 'Accidentaly In Love', il faut donc avoir lu de préférence cette fic pour comprendre celle-ci donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu je vous conseille d'allez y jeter un coup d'œil !!!**

**Je sais que j'ai pris du temps pour recommencer mais bon, l'école, les parents, les mecs, les sorties....c pa facile de tout faire en même temps...**

**Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, tout est à SuckerForGrint06.**

**Pour ceux qui aiment cette fic, j'ai traduit une fic Alicia/George, mais qui est du même auteur que cette fic-ci donc si vous aimez bien les idées qu'elle a, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire !!!!**

**Résumé de la fic précédente : Angelina et Fred sont meilleurs amis, mais Angelina veut être plus qu'une amie pour Fred, finalement grâce à l'aide de Katie et Alicia ils s'avouent leurs amours mutuels (ds l'endroit le plus romantique qui soit : une armoire lol), mais voilà tout n'est pas si simple dans une relation surtout quand votre petit ami est un véritable tombeur...à vous de découvrir ce qui va se passer maintenant...**

_

* * *

1 Septembre_

_Poudlard Express_

Aujourd'hui a marqué la fin officiel des vacances et le premier jour d'école. En dépit que c'est une grande perte que Cédric soit partit, cet été a été magnifique. Je ne pense pas m'être déjà autant amusée. Fred est venu à la maison, quelques fois et nous avons été dans la piscine ou avons regardé un film.

Bien que, je me rappelle les premières semaines de l'été, il ne m'avait pas encore laissé tomber pour quelques 'affaires personnelles de famille'. Je n'ai même pas essayé de lui demander ce que ça voulait dire pour que je sais qu'il est trop têtu pour me l'avouer. En parlant d'autres choses, mon lecteur DVD, ma TV, ma radio et mon ordinateur portable l'ont fasciné. Ma mère est une moldue, ainsi elle insiste pour garder des objets moldus dans la maison. Elle dit, « C'est pour ne pas perdre contact avec ses racines. »

Quoi qu'il en soit. Je pense qu'elle aussi folle que si elle avait sa ménopause. Quoi qu'il en soit, sans compter le fait que nous avons une TV dans notre maison, ma mère est amoureuse des vieux films classique, tels que 'Some Like It Hot and A Street Car Named Desire'. Je la taquine toujours à ce sujet, mais secrètement je les aime aussi. Je rigole juste des habits qui sont sophistiqués.

J'ESPERE rester aussi belle que Audrey Hepburn ou Marilyn Monroe. En plus, les mecs sont toujours charmeurs et plein d'esprit. L'idée d'un Fred charmeur me donne l'envie d'éclater de rire.

Un après-midi, j'ai montrer Casablanca à Fred. Comme d'habitude, j'ai commencé à avoir les yeux remplis de larmes à la scène de l'aéroport quand Rick fait tout un discourt à Ilsa. J'ai regardé Fred et il semblait s'ennuyer. Quand il a vu mes larmes, il a commencé à rigoler. Vous voyez ce que je dois supporter ? Les garçons comme Fred Weasley ne savent pas apprécier la nostalgie larmoyante tel la beauté de Casablanca.

Quand les larmes ont eu finit de rouler, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait du film et il a dit qu'il était, « Il est ok pour un canard boiteux. »

UN CANARD BOITEUX ?!

Casablanca n'est définitivement pas la définition d'un canard boiteux. J'ai été gêné de sa réponse, ainsi quand il a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai évité. Alors Fred a repéré le dvd Kill Bill Volume I et a voulu le regarder. Personnellement, je ne peux pas supporter les films avec du sang et du genre gore et toute cette violence, à l'exception de 'the Patriot' parce que Heath Ledger est canon. Mais Fred a absolument aimé. J'ai voulu changer le film plus d'une fois, parce que j'avais mal au cœur avec tout ce sang. Mais j'ai alors réalisé que j'étais avec Fred, et je ne me suis plus trop tracassé.

A la mi-chemin du film, j'ai employé mes atouts de séduction (et bien ouais) et je l'ai embrassé. Ca a distrait son attention et nous avons finit le film lèvres contre lèvres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais ma mère est alors entrée et je suis pratiquement morte d'humiliation parce que qu'elle a roucoulé, « Greg ! Viens ici ! Notre fille a eu son premier baiser ! »

Je pensais qu'elle était allée faire une course pour son appareil photo.

Le visage de Fred est devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux et j'ai enfoncé mon visage dans son épaule, souhaitant que le plancher m'avale. Malheureusement, j'ai dû supporter cinq minutes de plus d'admiration injustifiée sur mes aventures amoureuses avec Fred Weasley. Heureusement, je réfléchis assez rapidement.

« Maman, je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit. Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant que le vieux sorcier sans foyer commence à vouloir te voler ton catalogue le Secret de Veronica. » J'ai fortement recommandé.

Vous voyez, nous faisons une bataille continue avec ce sorcier sans foyer qui erre autour de notre maison. C'est un connard absolu et il insiste pour lire tout ce qui est censé entrer dans notre boîte aux lettres. Je sui sortie pour prendre le courrier ce matin et je l'ai découvert en train de déchirer des pages du magazine de maman et a les attachées avec du ruban adhésif à l'intérieur de sa veste d'armée. C'était très effrayant, si vous voulez savoir.

Il a plus de cheveux qu'il n'a de dents. Il sent comme des pieds en sueurs et son visage est couvert en permanence de saleté. Il porte toujours ce pantalon vert trop court aux chevilles ; un t-shirt infesté de mites et une veste bleu-foncée à qui il manque tous les boutons.

Je pense que son nom doit être Jim-Bob ou quelque chose d'autre d'étrange, mais je n'ai pas pût comprendre avec le pain moisit qui balançait dans a bouche. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi nous avons toujours une boîte aux lettres. Maman a eu cette idée parce qu'elle est gênée par les hiboux qui entrent. Elle a incité papa à en mettre une. Quand il lui a dit que c'était une idée sans queue ni tête, elle est devenue folle et a menacé de cacher toutes les boîtes de chocogrenouilles.

A ça, papa en a heureusement mise une à côté de la porte, le jour suivant. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes parents sont en conflit avec ce cher vieux Jim - Bob ou juste la simple mention de son nom les mets en colère. Quand j'ai dit ce mensonge, ma mère a fait une grimace comme si elle pouvait déjà le sentir.

Elle a immédiatement commencé à murmurer des malédictions et est entrée dans la cuisine pour chercher une spatule. Quand elle l'a prise, elle et sortie hors de la maison : l'arme en l'air et les yeux rétrécis.

Fred m'a regardé confus et à commencer à m'interroger au sujet de ce sorcier sans foyer, mais j'ai secoué la tête et j'ai mis un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'ai saisi sa main et je l'ai emmené à ma chambre.

Je pensais que c'était sûr, parce que je l'avais nettoyée le jour d'avant. Tous mes sous-vêtements embarrassants avec des chiens qui conduisaient des scooters, (ma mère m'a acheté ceux-là, ont été bourrés au fond de mon tiroir, avec mon journal intime. En réalité, ma chambre est 'assez mecs.'

J'ai un lit, naturellement, et un bureau en face de lui. L'étagère est en travers du lit et du bureau, bourrée d'objets aléatoires, els que ma collection de licornes en verres (hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'avais six ans !) et les livres d'école. Mon mur droit est couvert de photos (magiques). La plupart d'entre elles sont avec Katie, Alicia et moi. Le reste est de ma famille, et des garçons et moi.

Il y en a une de Fred et moi qui me fais toujours sourire, au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle a été prise après le bal, dans la salle commune. Mes cheveux sont dans un désordre total, retombant partout.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis sur le divan, devant le feu. Je suis couchée sur le thorax de Fred et sa tête est posée sur mon épaule. Il me regarde, racontant une plaisanterie ridicule et j'ai le tête jetée en arrière en train de rigoler.

Je l'ADORE !!

Oui, vous avez bien vu. J'ai marqué 'adorer' et pas 'aimer'.

Et quoi maintenant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, au final, ma chambre n'est pas aussi embarrassante que celle d'Alicia, dont les murs et les draps sont rose, à cause de sa période 'vive le rose' quand elle avait huit ans. Sa mère ne lui a pas laissé repeindre sa chambre, parce que cette année es notre dernière à Poudlard et que Mme Spinnet dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison de peindre les murs quand elle va partir pendant plusieurs mois.

Ou au moins, je crois que ma chambre n'est pas embarrassante.

Fred et moi nous trouvions sur le lit, engagé dans un câlin, quand il s'est éloigné, semblant ennuyé. Je me suis éloignée, effrayé d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » J'ai demandé.

Il a atteint quelque chose derrière son dos, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait.

« Il y a quelque chose...HA HA ! » A-t-il déclaré retirant l'objet.

Nous l'avons regardé et je suis presque morte pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Dans sa main, il y avait une boîte de tampons extra forts.

Fred a jeté la boîte au-dessus de son épaule, souriant comme un gamin.

« Je vais feindre de n'avoir rien vu. » A-t-il proposé.

A ceci, j'ai gémit et ai enfoncé mon visage dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il commençait à rire.

Pendant le reste de l'été, j'ai passé mon temps à traîner avec les filles et à aller travailler. J'ai eu un travail en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant sorcier vraiment agréable, où toutes des célébrités allaient. C'est dans le centre (moldus) de Londres et j'ai dû prendre le métro pour y aller.

Bien que le restaurant soit dans le Londres moldus, personne d'autres que des sorciers/sorcières, personnes de la communauté magique peuvent le voir. Il est situé dans un bâtiment qui semble vide, un immeuble en démolition, ainsi tout les moldus pensent que c'est juste une bâtiment abandonné. Maman et papa m'ont incoté à prendre un travail d'été une fois que j'ai eu seize ans, parce qu'ils étaient fatigués de payer les accessoires de Quiddich. Papa a payer mon nouveau balai, naturellement, mais il n'a pas voulu payer le produit pour polir mon balai et les protections.

Lee est le seul de nous qui ai son anniversaire en été, ainsi la troupe s'est réunie à sa maison pour une petite fête. Il était le dernier à avoir dix-sept ans. Son anniversaire est le 17 août et maman et papa m'ont laissé employer le réseau des cheminettes pour aller à sa maison.

Les jumeaux étaient naturellement là ainsi que Katie et Alicia. Quelques uns de ses cousins étaient là et ses tantes et oncles, avec ses grands-pères. En dépit de ça, Lee n'a pas pû s'empêcher d'embrasser Katie quand il a ouvert son cadeau. Elle lui a donné un t-shirt de Manchester United, une boîte de bonbons aux potirons et un livre, 'Farces, mensonges et plaisanteries : Les Magiciens Les Plus Drôles Dans Le Divertissement Vous Donnent Leurs Secrets.'

Je suis sûr que vous pouvez devinez de quoi parle le livre. Il a vraiment aimé le t-shirt, cependant. Manchester United est l'équipe préférée de Quiddich de Lee, qui est également une université sorcière. Dans le passé, beaucoup d'universités sorcières n'avaient pas d'équipe de Quiddich mais maintenant, presque chaque université a une équipe, même si ce ne sont pas des écoles supérieures.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa fête était amusante, quoique sa grand-mère Louise n'ai pas arrêté de prendre des photos de nous mangeant la gâteau.Les filles et moi sommes allées à une plage privée, qui appartient à la tante Carla de Katie, parce qu'elle possède une maison près de la mère. Nous avons tous appréciez la lumière du soleil et les vagues, en discutant de nos vies amoureuses et de tout en général, quand Alicia a fait ce commentaire mal placé. Nous débattions au sujet d'une fille pour savoir si elle devait ou pas pardonner à son petit ami, qui l'avait trompé.

C'était le compte rendu du célèbre couple de chanteurs sorciers, Brenda Harpoon et Tim Beroceans, qui avait récemment annoncé que la raison de leur rupture était que Jack l'avait trompé.

Katie a dit qu'elle laisserait le mec revenir, parce que si c'était du véritable amour, pourquoi le laisserai-t-elle partir ? J'ai considéré ceci et dit que cela dépendait de la tromperie, tu sais, juste un baiser ou quelque chose de plus fort. Alicia a dit que tromper était tromper et que cela ne changeait rien même si c'était Jack Tim Beroceans, parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas que son mec aille peloter une autre fille.

Et elle a alors fait le commentaire qui me collera pour toujours.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, tombeur un jour, tombeur toujours. »

Et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter de Fred ? Je veux dire, il m'a toujours dit qu'il m'aimait mais il ne peut effacer son passé. C'est la première fois qu'il avait une véritable liaison. Je ne suis pas sûr si je dois être heureuse ou inquiète. Je veux dire, que dois faire une fille quand son petit ami est un Dieu du Sexe et un Ex-Tombeur à son maximum ?

Et si elle le couvait trop et qu'elle l'embêtait ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait prier pour le meilleur et garder son cœur en réserve ?

Je ne sais pas. Fred et Lee errent à travers les compartiments du train, aucun doute qu'ils essayent de vendre une farce qu'ils ont inventée et prise avec eux. Alicia fait un petit somme et Katie finit un devoir de Rogue qu'il nous avait donné à faire pendant l'été. Je ne veux pas les embêter et leur parler de mes inquiétudes, parce que je leur en ai parlé au moins quatre-vingts fois cet été et durant les heures avant.

Alicia m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, parce que Fred m'aime évidemment plus que la vie elle-même et qu'il ne ferait rien pour me blesser. Katie a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec Alicia et que c'était fortement peu probable que Fred ferait quelque chose pour briser notre relation.

Mais comme elles l'ont dit, on ne peut enseigner à un vieux chien de nouveaux tours. Je sais que Fred n'est pas le parfait petit ami des contes de fées. Il ne va pas jeter sa veste au-dessus du magma pour que mes pieds ne soient pas humides, ou m'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit. En fait, il me jetterait probablement DANS le magma. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit comme ça. Et c'était sincère. Je l'aime comme il est. Mais je suis juste effrayé que fois que l'année scolaire commence, il reprendra de nouveau ses mauvaises habitudes.

Certaines des filles avec qui Fred est sortit pourraient être des mannequins. La plupart d'entre elles semblent habillée dix fois mieux que moi. Je comprendrais qu'il s'ennuie avec moi et qu'il aille ne nouveau avec une de ses filles.

Cependant, je suis totalement sous son charme. Cette année est notre dernière à Poudlard et je me suis promis de ne pas être trop sérieuse avec Fred. Je veux dire, qui sait que nous ne nous séparerions pas après les diplômes ? Kati fera sa dernière année à Poudlard, Alicia est encore irrésolue et je pense me diriger vers Manchester, pour exercer le Quiddich, dans l'espoir de devenir professionnelle et en voyant loin, de jouer à Manchester United.

Je ne peux prédire si nous resterions tous en contact. Je sais que je ne veux pas briser les amitiés que j'ai, mais la vie a parfois d'autres plans. Je serais dévasté si Fred et moi nous séparions en raison de quelque chose d'idiot comme des problèmes de distances. Je veux dire, j'ai le reste de ma vie pour me décider. Mais je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que Fred. Je pourrais honnêtement me voir passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

Je suis juste confuse, de nouveau, comme tu peux le voir. Je suis triste que cette année soit la dernière fois que je monterai dans le train pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais je suis également soulagé de pouvoir m'en sortir par moi-même et de ne plus revoir certains de nos professeurs (surtout ROGGE mais shhh).

Je suis juste une boule d'émotion. Le Quiddich devrais être intéressant cette année. J'espère que je serais capitaine. Je pense qu'Alicia ferait une meilleure capitaine que moi, cependant. Elle a toujours de grandes stratégies de jeu. Mais elle a dit suivait plutôt qu'elle ne menait.

Nous verrons, cependant.

Cette année ne sera certainement pas aussi facile et tranquille que les autres. Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment le reste de ma vie en mains. L'année prochaine, ma vie n'est pas planifiée, comme elle l'était avant. Je dois réellement en faire quelque chose. J'espère que j'ai les capacités pour entrer à Manchester. Ils ne comptent pas seulement sur les qualifications de Quiddich, tu sais. Le professeur McG m'a dit qu'ils voulaient des étudiants 'complets'.

Argh. Cela signifie que pour les sorts avancés, les potions et la métamorphose se ne sera pas facile. Au moins je ne devrais plus prendre l'Histoire de la Magie. Pas de chance pour Alicia ! Elle sera la seule de nous six à la prendre. J'espère que Fred et moi serons ensembles en Potions. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir sans lui.

Fred a dit qu'il continuait les Potions avancées parce que ça l'aidait beaucoup pour fabriquer de nouvelles farces. George et lui rêvent d'ouvrir un magasin de farces dans Pré-au-lard. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais pas réalisable.

Je veux dire, je suis sûr que ce serait un succès. Les jumeaux sont très populaires et leurs plaisanteries marchent toujours. Mais comment le payerait-ils ? Fred m'a dit qu'il avait des fonds pour le commencer, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire d'où venait tout cet argent. Car après cet épisode avec Verpey, ils ont pratiquement perdus toutes leurs épargnes.

Je ne sais pas. Ils travaillent dans le mystère. Si Fred et moi avons les Potions ensemble, au moins on pourrait passer le temps à se moquer en secret de Rogue.

Voilà.

Pire que de se demander ce que je vais diable bien pouvoir faire de ma vie, je vais devoir supporter Rogue DEUX fois par jour.

...mais du bon côté des choses, je suis au moins la petite amie du Dieu du Sexe.

_

* * *

2 Septembre_

_Soins Aux Créatures Magiques_

Ainsi, Hagrid n'est toujours pas revenu et nous avons le professeur Gobe Blanche pour le Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Pour notre professeur de DCFM, nous avons le professeur Umbridge. C'est une honte que le professeur Lupin ne soit pas revenus.

Il était plutôt mignon. Nous parlions tous les six d'Umbridge au dîner. Fred a dit qu'il savait déjà qu'elle sera d'un ennui profond. Elle me rappelle un crapaud qui s'est fait rouler dessus. Son visage a l'air écraser et elle est très petite. Katie l'a immédiatement critiqué sur sa façon de s'habiller.

« Honnêtement, qui peut porter un cardigan aussi affreux, au-dessus de sa robe, et l'assortir au nœud qui est dans ses cheveux ? » A-t-elle chuchoté avec horreur.

Alicia et moi sommes d'accord avec elle. Umbridge ressemble à une des horribles sœurs de Cendrillon. Elle a interrompu Dumbledore et a fait un discours plutôt long et ennuyeux. Personne n'a écouté.

Après le festin, nous nous sommes doucement dirigés jusqu'à la salle commune. Je marchais avec Fred. Nos doigts étaient seulement à quelques centimètres. Je voulais vraiment lui tenir la main mais je me serais sentit embarrassée, de faire ça devant tout le monde. J'ai essayé mais j'ai rapidement renoncé. Heureusement, il ne l'a pas remarqué. Je veux dire, si Fred aurait voulu me prendre la main, il l'aurait pris par lui-même, pas vrai ?

Vrai.

Et bien, il ne l'a pas fait.

« Alors que penses-tu de cette Umbridge ? » J'ai demandé, après avoir regardé qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages.

Fred a froncé les sourcils.

« Elle me fait penser à un crapaud. » A-t-il critiqué.

J'ai ri parce que la comparaison était très proche.

« Un crapaud dans un cardigan rose. » J'ai ajouté.

Il m'a fait un demi-sourire.

A minuit, dû à la tradition, nous nous sommes lentement glissés au goutte à goutte dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne. Katie était la dernière à arriver, laissant une traînée de parfum derrière elle. Alicia et moi nous nous sommes regardés, puis avons fait les gros yeux. Les jumeaux ont menés la marche et assez tôt, nous avons atteint sans risque et avec succès le terrain de Quiddich. Pendant que nous nous asseyons sur la terre ferme, je me suis immédiatement rendu compte que se serait la dernière fois que nous le ferions.

Pendant des années, j'ai passé mon temps autour des cinq autres et ce soir était la première étape de mon futur. L'année prochaine, qui sait où nous serons ? J'ai regardé Katie et Lee, qui plaisantaient au sujet de quelque chose. L'année prochaine, seront-ils encore ensemble ? Mon regard a erré sur George et Alicia.

Ils semblaient avoir une discussion sérieuse au sujet de quelque chose, parce que George fronçait les sourcils. J'ai étudié mes amis et j'ai une montée de sentiments mélancoliques. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi je me suis soudainement sentie si mélancolique à ce moment, mais ça m'a juste frappé comme un tas de brique. Et j'ai alors pensé à Fred et à Moi-même. Est-ce que ça durera une année scolaire entière ? Un tombeur pourrait-il changer ses habitudes ?

C'était aussi frustrant et bizarre de considérer Fred comme un petit ami. Pendant des années, je l'ai connu en tant que mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant je dois analyser son comportement dans une relation. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais aussi consommé de souci était en raison de mon expérience antérieure avec lui. Si je disséquais la situation par la vieille méthode, par la vision d'une amie, ma seule réponse raisonnable était que Fred casserais avec moi dans la suite des choses. Il avait besoin de filles différentes, donc pourquoi cela changera-t-il ?

Je suppose que j'étais plutôt silencieuse, parce que Fred a dû me pousser l'épaule pour obtenir mon attention.

« Angie ? » A-t-il demandé, me dévisageant avec curiosité.Il tenait deux Bierraubeurres dans ses mains. Sa main droite était tendue vers moi, m'offrant une bouteille.

« Oui ? » J'ai faiblement demandé, prenant ma bouteille.Sa main libre est retombée à son côté alors que j'acceptais la boisson, son visage exprimant la confusion.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » A-t-il interrogé soucieux.

Je lui ai fait un sourire rassurant et ai gesticulé. J'étais idiote c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais des prédictions alors qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve ? Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de lui raconter des ennuis de l'avenir.

En outre, c'était juste le début de l'année scolaire. Je ne dois pas encore penser à la remise des diplômes. C'est dans longtemps. Il est temps de penser à ici et maintenant.

« Non, je réfléchissais juste à certaines choses. » J'ai vaguement informé.J'aurais pût dire qu'il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus dans mon esprit que ce que j'avais dit mais il ne m'a pas demandé de lui en dire plus.

« Bien. » A-t-il tranquillement répondu.Etait-il blessé que je ne veule pas partager ça avec lui ? Mais je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire savoir que j'ai des doutes à propos de notre relation si tôt.

« Tu penses que je serais capitaine de Quiddich ? » J'ai demandé de manière désinvolte. Il m'a fait un véritable sourire et a enroulé son bras autour de ma taille.

« Il n'y a aucune concurrence. » A-t-il sincèrement répondu.

J'ai sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse et satisfaite à la penser de devenir capitaine. Je me suis collée plus près de lui et ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant le reste du temps ; perdu dans nos pensées avertis et savourant cependant la compagnie de l'autre.

Un heure plus tard, nous nous sommes tous dirigés à l'intérieur. Fred m'a fait un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se diriger jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Alicia et Katie ont levés leurs sourcils et ont commencé à se donner des coups de coudes. Je leur ai fait les gros yeux et je les ai suivies en haut. Le matin suivant (aujourd'hui), j'étais la première réveillée dans notre chambre. Il était six heure et demi et les cours commençaient à huit heure trente. Le petit déjeuner était de sept heure à huit heure vingt. Cela laisse dix minutes pour faire quelque chose à la dernière minute et puis pour aller en cours. Mais je savais afin d'avoir le temps d'être prête, que je devais me lever tôt.

Trois filles pour une salle de bain n'est pas vraiment génial. En outre, si je laissais Alicia utiliser la douche avant moi, il n'y aurait plus d'eau chaude. Notre autre compagne de chambre, Christina Dean, était toujours la dernière à se réveiller. Quand je suis passé devant son lit, elle ronflait tellement fort, que j'ai dû cligner des yeux pendant un moment. Après avoir pris une douche régénératrice et que j'ai changé de vêtements, Alicia a finalement trébucher hors de son lit.

« Quelle heure il est ? » A-t-elle maugréé, frottant ses yeux de sommeil.

J'étais à la moitié du séchage de mes cheveux, qui est vraiment dur dans le cou. Au cours de l'été, maman m'a convaincu de faire des tresses, parce qu'elle pense que je ressemble à une chanteuse moldue, Alicia Keys et pour cette raison, je devais me débrouiller avec une tête pleine de tresses, comme elle le faisait.

Elles m'ont vraiment fait mal à la tête quand je les aie faites, parce que la coiffeuse tirait agressivement pour rendre les tresses aussi serrées que possible. Quand elle a eu finit, j'étais étonnée de voir qu'elles atteignaient juste le milieu de mon dos. J'ai remarqué que la nuit avant, Fred n'a pas commenté ma nouvelle coiffure mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. Les garçons ne sont vraiment pas attentifs à ce genre de choses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr d'aimer cette coiffure mais une fois qu'Alicia et Katie m'ont vues, elles ont absolument adoré. Je savais qu'elles ne me mentiraient pas et qu'elles ne trahiraient pas ma confiance.

Je savais que Katie ne me mentait pas, parce qu'elle est tellement fanatique de la mode, qu'elle ne laisserais jamais l'une de nous se promener dans la salle commune avec quelque chose d'affreux. Je pouvais également faire confiance à Alicia, parce qu'elle était connue pour ses manières de but en blanc. En troisième année, un mec de deuxième année l'a accosté dans la bibliothèque et lui a demander pour sortir avec.

Sa réponse était, « Reviens après avoir pris un bain et peut-être que je considérerait ta proposition. » Elle semble assez dure, mais le mec avait vraiment une odeur pestilentielle sur lui. Il était également très ennuyant, parce qu'il l'a demandé à Katie et à moi le même jour.

Ainsi tu peux voir comment était l'opinion d'Alicia. Et bien, à l'exception de George. Elle se ramollit devant lui. Mais c'est une histoire différente. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si ça semblait horrible, Alicia n'aurait pas hésité à exprimer son opinion.

« Il est environ sept heure trente. Tu ferais mieux de te lever avant que Christina ne se réveille. Elle prend toujours son temps. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard. » J'ai conseillé.

Alicia a hoché la tête, louchant et maugréant pour elle-même. Elle a pris des vêtements sur le sol, au pied de son lit, et est ensuite rentrée sous la douche.

Tandis qu'Alicia était sous la douche, j'ai finit de me sécher les cheveux et ai mis une touche de maquillage. Je ne suis pas folle au point de mettre beaucoup trop de maquillage parce que je suis un peu fatiguée, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Ainsi j'ai seulement mis du eyeliner, de l'ombre à paupière, et du gloss à lèvres.

Alicia a émergé de la salle de bain, fraîchement lavée et habillée à environ 7H50. Je me suis assis au pied du lit, a l'attendre.

« Allez, on y va ! » Alicia, qui était à moitié endormie, a marmonné une réponse incohérente. Elle a pris sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit et l'a dirigé vers ses cheveux humides et a murmuré un sort. Ses cheveux ont été immédiatement secs et coiffés.

Avec reconnaissance, Alicia n'a pas passé trop d'heure sur son maquillage. Nous avons saisi nos livres et j'ai pris ma baguette. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la porte, Christina à rouler un peu trop, est tombée sur le plancher et s'est immédiatement réveillée.

Alicia et moi sommes arrivées dans la Grande Salle à huit heure. Lee, George et Katie étaient là avant nous. Fred était absent. Je suspectais qu'il ait dormit trop longtemps, comme d'habitude. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas une personne très matinale. Alicia a pris un siège à côté de George et j'ai pris l'espace vide à côté de Katie. Lee était assis en face d'elle. Il y avait un espace vide à gauche à côté de moi.

Alicia et moi avons commencé à remplir nos plats, alors que le reste de nos amis finissait leur petit déjeuner.

« Où est Fred ? » J'ai demandé, bien que je savais déjà la réponse.

Lee a rigolé et s'est détaché de sa conversation avec Katie.

« Il était dans la douche quand George et moi sommes partis. Cela nous a pris vingt minutes pour le réveiller. » A-t-il informé.

J''ai sourit. J'avais raison. J'ai pris un petit pain et quelques biscuits, juste au cas où Fred manquerait le petit déjeuner.

« Et les mecs, vous avez vu notre message sur le tableau d'affichage ? » A curieusement demander George, après avoir engouffré une gaufre de la taille de sa tête.

Alicia a secoué la tête, sirotant son jus de pomme.

« Non, de quoi ça parle ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial. C'était juste un petit mot pour ceux qui voudraient essayer nos inventions. » A-t-il répondu.

J'ai rigolé.

« Qui serait assez fou pour être l'un de vos cobayes ? » J'ai demandé.

George a sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous avions mentionné ça sur la note, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons juste écrit que si quelqu'un cherche un salaire, un travail indolore, qu'il devrait nous contacter. » A-t-il confirmé.

J'ai secoué la tête, riant un peu. Juste après, Fred est entré, sa robe un peu tordue. Ses cheveux étaient un peu humides et des mèches étaient en désordre devant ses yeux. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et j'ai sourit.

Mais j'ai alors remarqué que toutes les AUTRES filles suivaient son chemin des yeux et je me suis immédiatement sentie malade. J'ai regardé une de ses admiratrices, qui était une sixième année et qui était assis à la table des Poufsouffle. Elle s'est immédiatement retournée, et a continué avec ses amies.Il s'est affalé sur le siège vide à côté de moi et à commencer à amasser son plat avec de la nourriture. Je lui ai donné le pain et les biscuits que j'avais gardés pour lui.

« J'ai crus que tu allais manquer le petit déjeuner, alors je t'ai pris quelque chose. »

Il m'a sourit.

« Merci. Je me suis rendormit pendant trop longtemps. » A-t-il répondu, pas du tout embarrassé.

J'ai rigolé et ai roulé mes yeux.

« Je pense que dire que tu as dormit trop longtemps est une sous-estimation. » J'ai taquiné.Il a rigolé et a planté un gros baiser sur ma joue. J'ai laissé échapper un cri aigu, étant donné que ses lèvres étaient toutes collantes de crêpes qu'il avait trempée dans du sirop.

« Hey, Fred ! Maintenant ma joue est toute collante ! »J'ai hurlé.Il a rit encore plus fort et a essayer de viser mes lèvres, mais j'ai saisit un morceau de lard dans le plat voisin et je le lui ai enfoncé dans la bouche.

« Hey, hey ! J'allais le manger ! » A proclamé George.

Alicia a rigolé de George, avec Lee. Katie observait quelqu'un à la table des professeurs, soucieuse.

Fred était sur le point de me jeter un pain de myrtilles dessus, mais Katie nous a rapidement interrompus.

« Les gars, cette Umbridge nous regarde d'un mauvais œil. Vous feriez mieux de couper court à votre bataille de nourriture. » A-t-elle suggéré.

Fred a lentement rabaissé son pain et nous nous sommes tournés vers notre nouveau prof de DCFM. Pour rectifier les mots de Katie, Umbridge était assis d'un air suffisant à la table des professeurs, les mains jointes, son cardigan cachant toujours ses bras courts et potelés. Elle avait les yeux focalisés attentivement sur Fred et moi-même, une petite grimace sur le visage, comme si elle savait quelque chose que nous ne savions pas.

A donner la chaire de poule.

« Tu as raison. » J'ai convenu.Nous avons continué de manger et avons comparé nos horaires, jusqu'à ce que Fred parle de quelque chose.

« Hé Angel, tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? »

Les filles et moi avons rigolé de lui.

Les garçons. Que ferions-nous sans eux ?

Ainsi les cours n'étaient pas différents de l'année dernière. Le professeur Rogue n'avait toujours pas découvert les merveilles du shampooing et le professeur McG n'a pas semblé de meilleure humeur. Les A.S.P.I.C.S sont cette année et je ne m'en inquiète pas encore, sachant que je serais assez stressé quand ils commenceront réellement à approcher.

Mais vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé après Métamorphose !!!!

McGonagall m'a demandé de rester un moment après la classe et je pensais qu'elle allait grondé au sujet du combat de nourriture de ce matin. Mais à la place, elle m'a agréablement informé que je suis maintenant CAPITAINE DE QUIDDICH !!!

Je suis tellement excitée. Je l'ai presque étreint mais j'ai heureusement contenue ma joie exubérante en un petit cri aigu de surprise. Les entraînements sont vendredi et je suis nerveuse. On devra choisir qui est assez bon pour rentrer dans l'équipe.

L'équipe compte sur moi. Tout est sur mes épaules. Argh. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais...

* * *

**Comme vous avez pû le remarquer dans ce chapitre, c'est maintenant que débute leur véritable relation, si on a bien lu 'A I L' il faut remarquer qu'ils s'avouent leur amour en Décembre donc ils passe déjà six mois à sortir ensemble à l'école, mais dans cette suite, c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble et qu'il sont à l'école, scuse si ce n'est pas très clair...mais si vous avez plus facile, imaginez qu'ils ne s'avouent pas leurs sentiments en Décembre mais plutôt en Juin, comme ça ca concorde mieux...**

**Bon j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plut, au prochain qui arrivera dans pas trop longtemps j'espère......**


	2. Of Gossip Girls And Bathrooms

**Vlà le chap 2 !!!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews : )  
**

_

* * *

You treat me like I'm a princess_  
(Tu me traites comme si j'étais une princesse)_  
_

_I'm not used to liking that_  
(Je ne suis pas habituée à aimer ça)_  
_

_You ask how my day was_  
(Tu me demandes comment s'est passée ma journée) _  
_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
(Tu m'as déjà eue malgré moi) _  
_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
(Ne t'affoles pas si je tombe sous le charme)_  
_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
(Ne sois pas surpris si je t'aime pour toute ta personne)_  
_

_I couldn't help it_  
(C'est plus fort que moi)_  
_

_It's all your fault - ALANIS MORISSETTE_  
(Tout ça est de ta faute)_  
_

_

* * *

_**3 Septembre**

**Salle Commune**

Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé à Harry au sujet des essais et de mon titre de capitaine dès que je l'ai vu, au petit déjeuner. George, Fred, Katie et Alicia le savent déjà. Lee était à part du groupe, car il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe. Je leur ai dit après les cours, quand nous mangions au dîner.

Ils sont tous vraiment heureux pour moi. Fred m'a embrasé et a dit qu'il était 'fier de moi'. J'ai rougi.Tout le reste de nos amis ont commencé à huer et Fred leur a gentiment dit d'aller se faire voir.

En dépit du fait que je suis maintenant Angelina Johnson, capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et que cette nouvelle devrait me donner une vague de bonheur pour **le reste de ma vie**, quelque chose de très étrange m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. J'étais sur le chemin pour aller en Sortilèges quand je me suis arrêtée au toilette. J'étais seule, excepté une autre fille. Elle portait une robe de Griffondor mais je ne la connaissais pas vraiment.

Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois avant mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle était. Je pense que c'est une septième année. Elle était aussi grande que moi, avec la peau clair comme de la porcelaine, et des yeux gris. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retirés dans une queue de cheval. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais à l'évier, me lavant les mains et occuper à mes propres affaires quand elle s'est tournée vers moi.

« Hey, est-ce que tu sors avec _Fred Weasley _? » A-t-elle activement demandé.

Je l'ai observer et je me suis alors souvenu d'où je l'avais déjà vu. Fred sortait avec elle en cinquième année. Je m'en rappelle parce que c'était un week-end à Pré-au-lard.

Fred m'avait demandé d'aller le rejoindre aux Trois Balais. Je pensais qu'il allait être seul, mais il **l**'a ammené avec et il a totalement gâché mon après-midi. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher la main. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me suis excusé pour aller « au toilette » mais je n'avais **aucune** intention de revenir à la table ou dans le café.

Ainsi, estimant qu'elle allait mal le prendre, j'ai gesticulé et ai dit, « Non. »

Elle a semblé confuse.

« Tu n'es pas aller au Bal de Noël avec lui ? » A-t-elle persisté.

J'ai prétendu penser que c'était une idée si débile qu'elle était folle rien que d'y penser.

« Oui, mais heu...il m'a fait une faveur. La personne avec qui j'allais s'est décommandée à la dernière minute et il m'a donc proposé d'y aller avec lui. » J'ai rapidement menti.

Elle a semblé me croire, j'ai donc insisté.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais savoir ça ? » J'ai demandé.

Elle a soupiré, semblant soulagé et a coupé l'eau.

« Je me demandais seulement. J'ai entendu une rumeur ou deux qu'il était _officiellement_ hors du marché. Je veux dire, s'il l'est, c'est une honte. _Un Dieu Du Sexe _comme ça ? Il n'y a plus **aucun** espoir pour le reste de la population féminine. Mais je serais étonnée, parce que chacun sait qu'il ne peut pas respecter ses promesses. Il est allé avec plus de filles que je ne peux compter. » A-t-elle répondu enthousiaste.Elle pensait probablement que je faisais partie du 'Giggly-gang' et que j'avais été utilisé par Fred, comme elle l'avait été. C'était pathétique et triste qu'elle puisse faire aussi facilement la conversation avec une étrangère au sujet d'une nouvelle information sur sa liaison amoureuse non aboutie.

Et alors j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit.

_Il a été avec plus de filles que je ne peux compter._J'ai coupé la robinet et ai atteint une serviette de papier pour me sécher les mains. J'allais probablement être en retard au cours de Flitwick mais j'ai pansé qu'il ne s'en occuperait pas trop. Il est plutôt facile à vivre.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec '_a été_' ? » J'ai curieusement demandé.Je ne voulais pas paraître trop intéressée par ce qu'elle disait mais je mourais d'envie de savoir.Sachant qu'il y avait plus d'une signification à ce terme, j'étais plutôt intéressée par ce que cette fille avait voulu dire.

Elle a sourit, se sentant soudainement supérieure car elle était informée et que je ne le savais pas.

« Laisse-moi juste te dire, que Fred Weasley n'est définitivement **plus** puceau. »

Mes yeux se sont agrandis sur le choc et j'ai presque haleté. En fait, cela n'aurait pas dû être un tel choc, parce que je le suspectais depuis un certain temps. Fred n'est jamais trop entré dans les détails au sujet de ses conquêtes.

Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le questionner pour tous les détails de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je n'étais pas idiote, cependant. Je savais que Fred avait fait _plus_ que des petits câlins avec certaines filles mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur de me pencher sur la question.

Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait entendre parler de ça de toute façon, à moins que tu ne sois avec un autre mec ? Il a respecté le fait que je n'étais pas très chaude pour entendre ses choses-là et ne les a jamais évoquées.

Mais entendre ces mots d'une autre personne était comme **un coup de poing dans le ventre.**

« Comment tu le sais ? » J'ai demandé choquée.

La fille inconnue a chiffonnée sa serviette qu'elle avait employée et l'a bourrée dans la poubelle, derrière elle.

Elle s'est regardé dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier et a fixer sa queue de cheval, puis m'a fait face une fois de plus. Elle a haussé un sourcil, doutant que je n'étais pas aussi ignorante que ma voix lui avait fait croire.

« Ce n'est pas un secret. Je suis désolé de t'offenser si c'est ton ami ou plus, mais Fred est un tombeur. J'ai appris la leçon. J'ai joué avec le feu et je me suis **brûlée**. »

A ça, elle est fièrement sortie des toilettes et est allée à son prochain cours, me laissant dans une piscine de doutes et d'incrédulité.

Quand j'ai finalement errer jusqu'en Sortilèges, j'étais cinq minutes en retard. Le professeur Flitwick m'a grondé mais avec reconnaissance ne m'a pas donné une retenue. J'ai pris un siège à côté de Fred, qui lisait une note que Lee lui avait passé.Il ne m'a pas regardé quand je me suis assis. Il a plongé sa plume dans son encre et a fait un gribouillage malpropre sur le parchemin. Fred a laissé l'encre séchée une seconde et a en second lieu plié la lettre en deux, il a feint de se bâiller et a étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

La note est tombée sur le plancher derrière lui et Lee l'a rapidement saisie. Le professeur Flitwick a continué à expliquer un nouveau sort que nous étions sur le point d'essayer.

« Hey, toi.' A-t-il chaudement salué, tournant sa tête vers moi.Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je me suis demandé comment quelqu'un que je connaissait, pratiquement de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, pourrais avoir un côté de lui que j'ignorais totalement ? Mais j'étais peut-être restée ignorante seulement parce que je le voulais.

Je lui ai à moitié sourit ; la conversation avec la fille inconnue toujours bloquée dans mon esprit.

« 'Lu. »

Je **mourais d'envie** de savoir si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, mais j'ai gardé la bouche fermée. Les essais pour le Quiddich ont lieu dans quelques jours et je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre montagne de soucis pour le moment.

Comme on dit, **l'ignorance fait le bonheur**.

* * *

**4 Septembre**

**Soins Aux Créatures Magiques**

C'et mon dernier cours de la journée, heureusement. Je suis encore tracassée par ce que la fille des toilettes m'a dit. Je n'ai pas le courage de questionner Fred, mais je préfère entendre la vérité directement de sa bouche que de compter sur ce qu'une certaine reine du mélodrame a à m'offrir. Fred, George, Alicia, Lee et moi avons tous eu double cours de Potions ce matin. Rogue m'a semblé être de mauvaise humeur et ce qui était pire encore était que le cours était avec les Serpentards.

Les jumeaux ont été occupés plus d'une fois pour prêter attention. En conséquence, ils ont tous les deux eu une retenue après les cours. Fred a _insisté_ sur le fait que je devais faire quelque chose de mauvais aussi, ainsi je pourrais avoir une retenue avec lui mais je lui ai fait les gros yeux et je l'ai ignoré.

Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me prendre une retenue juste pour lui ? Je dois tout organiser pour le Quiddich demain et je n'ai pas du temps à gaspiller avec Rogue dans les cachots.

Je pense que Fred a un peu mal pris que je ne voulais pas passer une retenue avec lui mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. S'il veut mal prendre une chose idiote comme cela, alors je ne vais pas me rabaisser à son niveau.

Cependant, il n'était pas aussi blessé que je ne le pensais, parce qu'il a sourit quand il m'a donner **un énorme baiser** avant que j'aille en Divination et qu'il parte aux cours d'Etudes De Moldus.

Cela m'a donné la chance de parler à Alicia au sujet de l'étrange fille dans les WC. Nous étions censées regardées dans les feuilles de thé, donc j'ai sortit mon livre pour lui faire croire que je le consultais pour des conseils utiles.

« Ainsi, tu penses que la fille disais la vérité ? » J'ai tranquillement demandé.Alicia a feint d'être concentré dans l'arrangement de ses feuilles de thé, en dévisageant attentivement l'intérieur de sa tasse.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle pouvait être simplement fâchée que Fred l'ait larguée. Ou, aucune offense, mais avec sa réputation, elle pourrait avoir di la vérité. Une version _exagérée_, aucun doute mais quand même la vérité. Je serais étonnée si Fred n'était pas honnêtement tu sais...très expérimenté dans ce domaine. »

J'ai mordu ma lèvre, comprenant ce qu'elle disait. J'avais dû être une parfaite idiote de penser que Fred n'était pas la personne propre et souriante que je voulais qu'il soit.

En dépit du fait qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit, j'ai toujours eu un sentiment qu'il s'était contenté de plus qu'un 'baiser' avec ses anciennes flammes. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours difficile de traiter tout ce qui a affaire avec Fred et les relations ?

Est-ce que je suis, en fait, **une retardée dans les relations** ou quoi ?

« Tu crois que je devrais parler à George à ce sujet ? Je veux dire, il est son jumeau. Il connaîtra tous les détails. » J'ai demandé.

J'ai supposé que si je ne pouvais pas demander à Fred, la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller parler à George.

Alicia a haussé un sourcil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demanderais pas à Fred lui-même ? » A-t-elle suggérée exaspérée.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Demander à Fred. Est-ce qu'elle était folle ?

« Demander à Fred ?! Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Je ne veux pas qu'il en ai contre moi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas lui laisser supposer que je reconsidère la question au sujet de notre relation si tôt. » J'ai admis.

Alicia a gesticulée, comme si elle était profondément ennuyée.

« Tous ce que je peux dire, c'est : est-ce que vous ne seriez tout les deux pas mieux si vous vous disiez juste la vérité. » A-t-elle indiquée comme si c'était un fait.

J'ai ruminé ceci, sachant qu'elle avait entièrement raison mais sachant également que je n'aurais pas le cœur de confronter Fred. Depuis quand je me suis transformé en une petite souris ? Peut-être depuis que j'ai miraculeusement eu _Fred Weasley_ en tant que petit ami.

Attendez une minute, comment ça se fait qu'Alicia distribue les conseils amoureux. Juste parce que George a _finalement_ dit ces trois mots magiques, elle pense qu'elle est la Reine Des Relations. Peter, mon cousin de dix ans pourrait me donner des conseils sur les relations. Mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est exact !

...Yeah, à je mens là ? Alicia a **entièrement raison**, comme d'habitude et moi je n'ai pas assez de courage pour confronter mon petit ami au sujet d'une certaine rumeur stupide qui m'a été rapportée par une fille tombée dans un pot de maquillage. Mais peux-tu me blâmer de ne vouloir pas troubler mon paradis ?

Cela m'a pris un long moment pour admettre mes sentiments à Fred et perdre tout ce que nous avons, serait comme stopper avant même que nous ayons même commencé.

Je ne pense pas que je ne mes suis jamais autant inquiété au sujet d'un mec avant. C'est du style à m'_effrayer_.

**

* * *

Le même jour**

**Aux alentours de 23H**

Après le cours, j'ai rencontré Fred dans la Salle Commune. J'allais réellement aller trouver George et l'emmerder au sujet de la rumeur dans les WC. Mais Fred m'a trouvé avant que j'aie pût trouver son jumeau. Il était près de six heure. Nous avions environ une hure à tuer jusqu'au dîner, ainsi j'ai fait une promenade avec lui dehors. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas dans son état habituel.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ; le sourire sur son visage transformé en une grimace à moitié songeur qui me faisait m'inquiété.

Il était exceptionnellement silencieux et je me suis demandé si Alicia lui ai raconté au sujet de notre conversation. C'était la seule explication à laquelle je pouvais penser. Il me tenait la main, mais très lâchement, comme si c'était un simple outil pour l'aider à se distraire.

On pouvait dire que l'été s'était fané mais pas sans son combat approprié ; l'horizon était de couleur orange mélangé au rouge et il donnait l'illusion que tous les arbres étaient enflammés, les branches frêle envahissant la toile vibrante. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et il semblait continué jusqu'à l'infini ; sans fin et sans penser s'arrêter, comme de kilomètres et des kilomètres d'une route qui n'avait pas de fin. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid ; un plaisant mélange de température.

Et soudainement je me suis sentie très **appréhensive** de je n'ai pas su pourquoi.

« Fred, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » J'ai demandé, espérant ne pas paraître trop exigeante.Il a été silencieux pendant un moment, puis m'a timidement dévisagé, avec ces cheveux un peu devant les yeux. Dieu, à chaque fois qu'il fait cela, c'est comme une _mise a mort_.

« Pas vraiment. Et bien, très bien, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'ennuie. » A-t-il admis.

« Accouche. » J'ai recommandé, essayant cependant de ne pas sembler excessivement curieuse.

Il a émit un énorme soupir.

« Tu n'as pas de regrets du fait de sortir avec moi, n'est pas ? » A-t-il demandé, redoutant une réponse affirmative.

J'ai été étonnée, vraiment. J'étais si étonnée, que j'ai cessé de marcher. Tout le temps je pensais être celle qui pensait qu'**IL** était le seul à regretter notre relation, quand il pensait l'extrême opposé.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? » J'ai demandé.

Il a secoué la tête, un petit peu embarrassé d'évoquer quelque chose.

« Et bien, Alicia m'a raconté au sujet de ce que cette fille stupide t'a dit dans les WC. » A-t-il lentement informé.

Mes sourcils se sont levés rapidement comme des feux d'artifice. **ALICIA** avait été sa source d'information ? Comment sur terre ceci avait-il pût se produire ? J'étais un peu renversée. Lui avait-elle **_TOUT_** dit ? Etait-il assez fou de moi pour garder ça pour lui ? A quoi avait-elle pensé ?

« _ALICIA _t'a raconté ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » J'ai demandé.

Fred m'a fait un petit sourire facile.

« Ne fais pas une crise cardiaque. Je suis réellement **heureux** qu'elle me l'ait dit, parce que te connaissant, tu ne m'aurais rien dit. Elle m'a seulement dit que certaine fille avec qui j'étais sortit t'avais accosté dans les toilettes et t'avais dit une connerie, au sujet d'avec qui je dormais et que je ne pouvais pas tenir des promesses. » A-t-il dit.

Je me suis sentie mieux, sachant qu'Alicia ne lui avait pas raconté au sujet de mes doutes.

« Est-ce tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » J'ai persisté.

Il a gesticulé. « Fondamentalement. Elle a juste dit que tu étais un peu chamboulée par les commentaires que cette stupide fille avait fait. » A-t-il honnêtement récapitulé.

J'ai regardé mes pieds.

« Heu, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais des_ doutes _au sujet... de nous. » J'ai admis.Pensait-il que j'étais complètement paranoïaque ? Je l'ai regardé fixement. Il m'a offert un chaleureux sourire et j'ai su qu'il n'était pas dérangé ou frustré par mes mots. Je me suis sentie soulagée.

« Hé, je peux comprendre. J'admets, je n'ai pas la réputation la plus propre quand il s'agit des relations amoureuses. » A-t-il avoué.

Il n'était pas embarrassé ou irrité par ce fait, son ton était calme et zen. Je suppose qu'il en avait terminé avec ses erreurs du passé. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, mais ce serait un mensonge.

L'amour va rarement sans heurt et je serais étonnée si Fred et moi passions l'année sans aucun problème.

Mais je ne m'en suis pas occupée.

« Je sais. » J'ai simplement répondu.Nous avons été silencieux pendant un moment, perdu dans la fixation de l'autre, quand je me suis soudainement rappelé une autre chose que cette fille avait dit.

_«Laisse-moi juste te dire que, Fred Weasley, n'est définitivement plus puceau. »_

Je brûlais d'envie de lui demander, mais je n'ai pas voulue être indiscrète. Je ne voulais également pas sembler grossière ou soupçonneuse. Je veux dire, ce sont ses affaires personnelles et s'il veut m'en parler quand le bon moment sera venu, il le fera. Je ne vais pas la forcer s'il ne veut pas en parler.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était mon petit ami maintenant, n'ai-je pas le droit de savoir où ces lèvres ont été ?

« Tu as quelque chose en tête, je peux le parier. » A dit Fred, me souriant.J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais rien n'est sortit. Je l'ai refermée et 'ai recommencé à marcher. Il m'a regardé confus et m'a suivit, avec ses grandes jambes puis a vivement ralenti pour rester synchro avec moi. Je devrais vraiment apprendre à être plus autoritaire.

« Tu ne retournerais pas avec elles, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ai tranquillement demandé.C'était une question aléatoire, aucun doute, mais ça me restait également en tête. Ce n'était certainement pas dans mes pensées la seconde avant mais j'ai supposé que la meilleure chose à faire était de se confier.

Il a immédiatement secoué la tête et m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de question ? » A-t-il proclamé d'un air fatigué.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Regarde, je vois toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sortis jusqu'ici. Elles étaient pratiquement **parfaites**. Elles pourraient inciter Aphrodite à ressembler à un _vieux chameau_. Et ensuite tu es avec moi et je me demande parfois, ce qu'un mec comme toi peut faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi plat et d'ordinaire que moi ? » J'ai admis.

Il s'est arrêté et je l'ai imité. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai senti sa poigne se desserrer et il m'a pris le visage entre ses deux mains. J'ai été forcé de rencontrer son regard fixe et pris une expression neutre. Quel était mon problème ? Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une seule bonne chose ?

« Angel, tu es **magnifique**. Je le pense, ok ? Tu es belle de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne puisses voir ça. Je suis _au delà _d'être chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi ; quelqu'un comme moi avec une telle réputation. Je devrais être celui qui se demande ce que tu faits avec moi. » A-t-il répondu violemment.J'ai laissé mes lèvres se courbées en un sourire. Il savait toujours quoi dire au bon moment. C'était vraiment un de ses talents. Il pourrait charmer n'importe qui.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fait avec vous, Fred Weasley ? » J'ai doucement taquiné.

Il m'a regardé pendant un moment, soulagé. Ses mains sont retombées à ses côtés puis il a enroulé son bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant près de lui.

« Je ne sais pas, Mlle Johnson. Pourriez-vous me le dire ? » A-t-il chuchoté, ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

Je lui ai fait un sourie mauvais, enlevant des cheveux de ses yeux.

« Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, M. Weasley, mais je suis assez amusée de le découvrir. »

Il a rit et a capturé mes lèvres dans un long baiser.

Il embrassait si bien, que j'ai presque oublié cette petite phrase bourdonnant dans mon oreille.

Presque oublié.

« Ainsi, les essais sont demain. » J'ai commencé, une fois que nous nous sommes séparés.

J'étais désireuse de me sortir de l'esprit ces rumeurs. Il était désireux de faire la même chose.

« Et ainsi, le drame commence. As-tu une idée sur qui tu vas prendre ? » A-t-il demandé, haussant un sourcil.

J'ai gesticulé. Nous avions recommencé à marcher, son bras enroulé possessivement autour de ma taille, ses doigts courbés doucement autour de ma hanche. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas laisser aller les choses comme elles étaient, comme en ce moment ? Peut-être que j'étais trop pessimiste pour mon propre bien.

J'ai posé ma tête sur ses épaules. Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'un couple devrait être. Flâner sans raison, ne pas garder les mains loin de l'autre, et être stupidement amoureux.

Ils ne devraient pas discuter des relations passées, tout ça parce que la fille ne savait pas garder le langue dans sa bouche et confrontait son petit ami au sujet d'une certaine rumeur qu'elle avait entendue dans des foutues **TOILETTES**,

C'est comme si je voulais ramener à la surface un problème ou autre chose.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Hé, ne m'as tu pas dit que Ron allait essayer ? »

Il a incliné la tête, les yeux droit devant.

« Ouais, le fois passée je l'ai observer. Je ne sais pas s'il va essayer. Je suppose qu'il pense qu'il ne pourra pas remplacer Dubois, bien que je pense que personne ne puisse le faire. Mais Ronninekins n'est pas si mauvais. Il s'est entraîné pendant quelques étés, rien de vraiment intense cependant.» A informé Fred.

« Hmm, tu me le conseille ? »

« Ouais, il n'a rien de spectaculaire cependant, pour te dire la vérité. Mais s'il y arrive. Si tu lui donnes assez de temps et assez de formation, je suis sûr qu'il _pourrait_ être étonnant. » A-t-il ajouté.

« Je suppose que je le découvrirai pas moi-même demain. » J'ai répondu.

Nous avons continué de marcher, discutant de nouvelles stratégies d'attaques et de défenses pour la saison prochaine. Nous n'avons jamais mentionné quelque chose au sujet de la fille des WC cependant sa remarque s'attardait toujours fortement dans mon esprit.

Au dîner, Alicia m'a confronté au sujet de ce qu'elle avait dit à Fred et je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle a semblé soulagée.

Après le dîner, les jumeaux et Lee ont commencé à tester leurs nouveaux articles sur les premières années dans la Salle Commune. Fred a essayer de mme rendre volontaire, mais je le connais bien. Manger de la nourriture qu'un des jumeaux Weasley vous donne serait signé volontairement pour un suicide. La dernière fois où j'ai pris de la nourriture de Fred, ma peau est devenue d'une méchante nuance de vert.

Depuis, j'ai appris la leçon. Katie t moi sommes allées à la bibliothèque pour commencer ce devoir monstrueux que Rogue nous a assigné. Bien qu'elle soit uen année en dessous de nous, Rogue a un plaisir suprême en donnant des travaux énormes à toutes ses classes. Alicia était partie envoyer une lettre à sa maman.Les essais sont demain et je dois dire, que je suis un peu nerveuse. J'espère que quelques joueurs décents viendront. Je veux certainement gagner la Coupe des 4 Maisons cette année. J'ai honte également de dire que je pense toujours à ce que la fille des toilettes m'a dit. Je veux dire, si Fred est expérimenté, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin, n'est-ce pas ?

Je veux dire, le plus loin que j'ai été était quand Gavin Degroth, mon seulement troisième petit ami en quatrième année, a pratiquement brutalisé ma poitrine. Je l'ai largué, une semaine plus tard. Je veux dire, qui voudrait vraiment d'un petit ami qui nous fait mal à la poitrine ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux dire, je ne suis **pas** une lépreuse. J'ai seulement eu quelques petits amis mais c'étaient des relations sérieuses. Mais je n'étais pas du genre 'voyons jusqu'où cela peux aller'. Je me suis d'avantage concentré sur le fondement de la relation et trouver réellement de quoi parler.

...Quel est le problème avec moi ?! Je dois être au moins la fille la **moins** expérimentée de tout notre année. Je dois être comme, le Vierge Marie des septièmes années. Je parie que je recevrai bientôt des lettres d'un couvent local dans mon dortoir.C'est si époustouflant. Je veux dire, et s'il attend quelque chose ? Non, Fred n'est pas comme ça. Mais encore, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme une parfaite inculte.

Serait-ce un crime de dire que je n'imaginais certainement pas ce que Fred a fait ? Est-ce que cela me fait passer pour une perdante ? C'est si compliqué d'être la petite amie du Dieu du Sexe. Arghh.

Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je pense que je suis en manque de sommeil.


	3. Of Murphy's Law And Quiddich

** Hello, me revoilà pr le chapitre 3 !!!!!!**

**Bubblegum712 :** (autant te prévenir, j'ai essayer d'écrire le mal possible !!!bonne chance pour déchiffrer lol) Alor come ca tè coifé come Alanis M, j'ème bien sa coifur(é donc la tièn) mem si joserè jamè me couper lè cheveu ossi cour, g dejà assé doné lorsqe g coupé mè cheveu ki etai jusken ba du do é ke jé donc coupé a la mi-oreill cétè tro bizar lol, mè bon je regrèt pa mon choi, jador come il son mintenan!!Bon je vé areté de parlé de mwa é me consacré à ta review…alor come ca tavè jamè entendu ce dicton, incult va !!! mè bon di toi ke tè pa tte seul car jétè ossi incult ke toi lol mè ce proverb vau 'la verité n'è pa tjs bone a dir' p-e k'en Amerik il le diz come ca é ke ns on a fè 1 otr frase pr ke ca soi joli !!Et pr lintro j'avè aukune inspi (contrèremen à mintenan lol) é donc j'me sui pa foulé…Bon je te lèss ici é jespèr ke tu ora tt su lir !!! Gro bzouuuuuu

**Faby.fan :** hiii une romantique dans l'âme !!!!!! oui je suis de ton avis Fred es tro chou, pk tt les mec de cet terre ne sont pas comme ca ??????lol En tt ca merci pr ta review !!!

**Sushi-powa :** kikou ma choute !!! ca va ti bien depui le tem ??????alor deso si taime pa la pouf des wc mai el va etre la pdt encor un bon bou de tem !!!!!An fait ta reçu ma chite lettre ?????Gro bzou et a biento

**Bee orchid :** hiii mai aretez ac les complimen lol !!!!! Come tu la di povr Angie mai je peu te dire kel a encore rien vu !!!merci de ton ptit mot a !!!

**Allis13 et ChOuPs :** Merci pour vos petits mots ; jespère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!

**_« Je te regarde, tu me regardes. Tu me souris, je te souris. Tu crois que je t'aime, mais je t'emmerde. »_** Petite phrase à la rien avoir mais que je trouvais bien tripante (chaleureux comme humour, hein ???oui, je sais…y paraît que je suis trop agressive, mais que voulez-vous, I am what I am…)

**Et comme d'habitude je vous remercie tous d'avoir reviewé, surtout que je suis toute triste de navoir reçu ke 2 reviews pour 'confessions…' et 'What could…' donc siouplait, laissez-moi des petits mots, ils me font tjs bien marer et ces ce qui me fau en ce momen… j'espère donc vous revoir pr ce chapitre-ci !!!!**

* * *

_My stupid mouth_  
(Ma stupide bouche)_  
_

_Has got me in trouble_  
(Ne m'a apporté que des problèmes) _  
_

_I said too much again_  
(J'en ai encore trop dit) _  
_

_Oh, another social casualty_  
(Oh, un autre accident social )_  
_

_Score one more for me_  
(Un point de plus pour moi )_  
_

_How could I forget?_  
(Comment pourrais-je oublier ?) _  
_

_I'm never speaking up again_  
(Je ne parlerais plus jamais franchement )_  
_

_It only hurts me –John Mayer_  
(cela ne me fait que du mal )_  
_

* * *

**5 Septembre**

**Salle Commune**

Aujourd'hui était une autre aventure dans la vie d'Angelina Johnson, la capitaine de Quiddich et la petite amie du Dieu du Sexe, Fred Weasley. Foutu Potter qui s'est pris une retenue pour aujourd'hui et qui malheureusement, ne sera **pas** présent aux essais. Je lui ai hurler dessus plus tôt dans la journée mais j'étais tellement frustré, que je n'ai pas pût m'arrêter. Je lui ai fait des excuses plus tard et il a semblé soulager.

Aujourd'hui la journée a commencé par le petit déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, comme d'habitude. Malheureusement, étant donné que j'étais resté toute la nuit éveillée, à écrire dans ce cher journal et a penser à de nouvelles stratégies de Quiddich, je suis restée endormie trop longtemps.

J'ai seulement eu trois minutes pour manger quelque chose, ainsi Fred, aussi pensif qu'il était, est parvenu à me prendre une poignée de nourriture pour que je mange sur le chemin du cours. Lee, Alicia, George et moi commencions tous par Métamorphose. **Katie** avait Etude de Moldus, donc Lee l'a embrassée pour lui dire au revoir et s'est joint à nous.

C'était ennuyeux comme d'habitude et j'ai finit par rêver un peu. Fred est réellement tombé endormit. Il aurait dormit le cours entier, si McG n'avait pas commencé à frapper avec sa baguette contre son bureau.

Les cours ont volés l'un après l'autre et franchement, je ne pourrais pas te dire une chose simple que nous ayons apprise. C'est **horrible**, à voir comment sont les ASPICS cette année je ferais mieux de faire attention aux cours. DCFM était le _plus mauvais_ cours, cependant. Ce crapaud d'Umbridge nous a fait lire le livre entier plus encore des notes. Elle ne nous laisseras faire aucune pratique ni activités.

Tout le monde la **déteste**. J'ai presque eu une retenue aujourd'hui, parce que Fred a dessiné une image vraiment amusante d'elle. C'était son corps, avec ce cardigan rose ridicule et ses bras courts et tordus. Mais sa tête avait été remplacée par celle d'une grenouille.

Umbridge s'est rapprochée pour voir la cause de notre agitation. Mais dû à je ne sais quelle pensée, Fred l'a chiffonnée et l'a jetée en l'air par la fenêtre qui était derrière nous. Je pense qu'elle a frappé un oiseau. Mais heureusement, le déjeuner arrivait bientôt. George et Alicia ont commencé à se disputer à propos de quelque chose de stpide, puis ont finit par se réconcilier en se faisant un câlin.

Je suis allée en Divination avec Alicia et les jumeaux sont allés en Etude de Moldus. La fille des toilettes est arrivée et je l'ai signalée à Fred. Il a plissé des yeux et a sourit, m'a pris dans ces bras et m'a embrassé.

J'étais sur le point de défaillir, je te dis. La fille nous a clairement vu mais a essayer de ne pas paraître tracassée. Fred a rigolé d'elle puis m'a donné un véritable baisé d'au revoir. Mes pauvres jambes !

C'est fou combien je l'aime. Je l'aime **vraiment**.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les cours ont **FINALEMENT** finit dans l'après-midi. Katie, Alicia, George, Fred et moi nous sommes tous précipités à nos dortoirs pour nous changer pour les essais. Tu ne vas pas croire le nombre de gens qui y étaient.

Colin Crevey a essayé de gagner une place dans l'équipe et je ne suis pas du tout désolé de dire qu'il a échoué avec mention. Je leur ai fait faire quelques exercices avec l'équipe, faisant une note mentale sur leurs capacités et le travail nécessaires.

Vicky Frobisher et Geoffrey Hooper ont également essayé. Ils étaient les meilleurs mais j'ai décidé de prendre Ron. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne els ai pas choisit est parce que Vicky est déjà impliqué dans d'autres clubs et que Geoffrey est **vachement** ennuyant. Il se plaint au sujet de tout. Il a même commencé à se plaindre au sujet de la couleur des robes de Quiddich.

Bine que Ron n'ait pas été fabuleux, il a eu la meilleure attitude et je pouvais dire qu'il donnait 100 d'effort. Il avait un vrai désir de rentrer dans l'équipe, alors que les autres dégageaient seulement l'impression qu'ils étaient là parce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire quelque chose.

J'ai attendu que Fred sorte des vestiaires et ses cheveux étaient encore tout humides comme s'il **CRIAIT** « Je suis le Dieu du Sexe et je sais que vous me regardez, que vous ressentez à quel point je suis** chaud**. »

Je me suis souvenue de ce que la miss 'je passe tout mon temps dans les WC pour bavarder' m'avait dit, « Fred n'est **pas** puceau. »

Et alors au moment même où j'étais sur le point de devenir folle avec toutes ces pensées, Fred a secoué la tête comme un chien et a pulvérisé de l'eau partout sur moi. J'ai essayé de l'attaquer, mais il m'a pris et m'a jeté sur son épaule.

Il a courut à travers le terrain et m'a jeté dans le lac, riant très fort. Alicia et George l'ont suivit, clairement amusé de mon moment de douleur.

J'ai commencé à hurler des menaces de sorts sur Fred mais les trois autres étaient trop occupés à rire. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était déjà, la deuxième fois que j'étais jetée dans le lac et _presque_ mangée par un calamar monstrueux ?

Alicia a arrêté de rire et a haleté, quand elle a vu un tentacule énorme frappé l'eau avec fureur à plus ou moins 40 mètres de moi.Chacun s'est alors rappelé que le calamar géant était d'humeur orageuse et les jumeaux se sont dépêchés pour me sortir de là.

Tu vois ce que je dois subir ?

J'ai parlé à Harry et si tout va bien il pourra former Ron. Puisque demain c'est Samedi, j'ai décidé de programmer une session d'entraînement à 14h. Puisque Harry n'était pas aux essais, je dois voir comment l'équipe **ENTIÈRE** fonctionne avec Ron.

Avant que nous ne nous soyons tous dirigés au lit, Katie est venue dans notre dortoir. Heureusement, Christina n'était pas là. Je pense qu'elle est avec son petit ami. Quoi qu'il en soit, Katie paraissait au bord des larmes. Son visage était rouge comme une tomate et ses cheveux volaient partout, sortant de sa queue de cheval.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » J'ai rapidement demandé.Elle s'est effondrée dans le lit vide de Christina, son visage rongé d'angoisse.

« Lee et moi avons eu une dispute ! » A-t-elle gémit, dans un désespoir total.Alicia est alors sortie de la salle de bain, paraissant plutôt concernée et inquiète. Bien, paraissant aussi concernée et inquiète que quelqu'un peut l'être, quand il porte un masque d'avocat sur le visage.

« Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Katie a laissé quelques larmes rouler jusqu'en bas de ses joues.

« Oh, tout est ma faute ! Lee est devenue **vraiment** en colère contre moi aujourd'hui, parce que je n'ai pas voulu me promener avec lui dehors. Mais j'avais tellement de travail ! Et puis, il est allé à la bibliothèque pour parler et c'était juste terrible ! » A-t-elle chialé.

Je n'avais jamais vu Katie dans cet état, spécialement à cause de Lee.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » A demandé Alicia, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Ryan Emmerson me massait les épaules parce qu'elles étaient vraiment massacrées mais Lee a pensé que nous faisions autre chose et maintenant il ne me parlera plus et c'est un vrai **gâchis** et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » Elle a pleuré, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

Alicia et moi avons grimacé. C'était terrible. Ryan Emmerson avait été réellement le voisin le plus proche de Katie jusqu'à sa cinquième année, quand son père a été transféré et qu'il a déménagé à Cambridge. Ils avaient tout les deux pratiquement grandi ensemble, ainsi ils étaient relativement proches.

Ryan n'était pas moche non plus. Il était grand et avait des cheveux blond, court et des yeux vert clair. Avec son teint d'huile d'olive et ses hautes pommettes, il était facile de voir pourquoi tant de filles courraient après lui. Il était maintenant avec une Serdaigle de septième année. Il était du genre à changer souvent de filles.

Ce n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi Lee avait sauter à cette conclusion à propos de Katie et de Ryan.

« Bien, est-ce que tu as essayer de lui parler ? » J'ai demandé.

Katie a enlevé les mains de son visage et les a serrées ensemble. Elle s'est rapidement redressée et s'est appuyée contre la tête du lit, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai voulu ! Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a dit qu'il _savait _que Ryan avait le béguin pour moi depuis la première année et qu'il n'était pas si stupide pour croire que rien ne se passait. » A-t-elle informée gravement.

« Donne-lui un jour pour se calmer. Tu sais comment sont les garçons. Ils sont toujours jaloux pour un rien. Et puis essaye de lui reparler. Si cela ne marche pas, j'en parlerais à George. » Lui a dit Alicia avec douceur, lui faisant un sourire sympathique.

Katie a renifle, les yeux encore humides.

« Lee est seulement en colère parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'il va réaliser quel idiot il a été. » J'ai dit Gaiement, la tapotant sur le ras.

Katie a soupirée, nous regardant fixement toute les deux.

« J'espère **vraiment** que vous avez raison. »

* * *

**Le même jour**

**Minuit**

Je viens de me réveiller avec une réalisation horrible. Si un couple comme Katie et Lee ne peuvent aps passer l'année sans se disputer, nous sommes tous les autres condamnés .

* * *

**6 Septembre**

**Bibliothèque**

Aujourd'hui s'est avéré être un exemple de la loi de Murphy, que Dieu bénisse ce Murphy. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la loi de Murphy, c'est 'Ce qui peut tourner, tournera mal. »

Un peu pessimiste, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma matinée a commencé agréablement. Avec reconnaissance, depuis le jour où nous n'avons rien écouté des cours, nous avons enfin pût dormir. Alicia et moi nous sommes réveillées vers dix heure, puis nous sommes apprêtées. Tu sais, ça sort du sujet mais je déteste vraiment ces jupes qui nous servent d'uniformes.

Elles sont en laine et descendent jusqu'à mes genoux ! Et ce n'est même **pas** de la laine douce. C'est une sorte **irritante**. Je me sens comme ma grand-mère. Elle a 85 ans et est pour le port des jupes. Elle n'a jamais portée de pantalon de sa vie.

Elle a également une tendance à parler de ses plantes. MERLIN, la seule partie cool au sujet de l'uniforme est la cravate. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que nous avons ouvert la porte, le hurlement de Dashboard Confessional et une chanson pour les cœurs brisés nous ont attaqués.

Beaucoup de moldus ne savent pas que beaucoup de ces groupes 'émotions' sont réellement des sorciers ! Je veux dire, qui d'autre laisserait **N'IMPORTE QUI** écouter pendant **deux heure** une chanson qui parle de comment un filet d'eau dans une gouttière leur rappelle leur ancienne petite amie ? En dépit de ceci, je dois admettre que je les aime bien et que je les écoute occasionnellement. C'est-à-dire, quand je veux avoir une bonne crise de larmes.

En devinant d'où venait le son de la musique, Katie se noyait dans son propre chagrin. J'ai regardé Alicia et elle a gesticulé. Nous avons descendus les escaliers puis nous avons tourné dans le couloir du dortoir des filles de sixième.

Quand nous avons finalement atteint le dortoir de Katie, la musique était si forte que je ne pouvais même pas m'entendre Penser. Alicia a ouvert la porte et nous sommes entrés. Katie n'avais même pas encore commencé à se bourrer de chocolat. Alicia a erré jusqu'à la stéréo, qui était apparemment branchée sur le SRS et a baissé le volume.

_( Le SRS est la Station Radio des Sorciers.)_

Toutes ses compagnes de chambres étaient descendues pour déjeuner, laissant Katie seule dans le confort de toute son émotion. Elle était encore habillée de son pyjama et s'est cheveux étaient tirés dans une haute queue de cheval. Son visage était rempli de larmes.

Je me suis sentie mal pour elle. Ca m'a incité à réfléchir, si un mec pouvait avoir un tel effet négatif sur une fille **pourquoi est-ce que nous nous tracassons pour eux après tout ?**

« Aww Kate, est-ce que c'est encore au sujet de Lee ? » A demandé sympathiquement Alicia, s'asseyant à son côté.

Je l'ai imité et me suis assise de l'autre côté de Katie.

Elle a incliné la tête, fourrant un bonbon au caramel et un autre à la noix de coco dans sa bouche.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Premièrement, manger ton poids en chocolat ne vas pas faire revenir Lee. Ca te donnera juste des boutons. » J'ai doucement conseillé, avec un petit tapotement sur l'épaule.

J'ai délicatement pris la boîte de chocolat de ses mains. Je me suis alors levée, ai ouvert la fenêtre et l'ai jeté par-dessus mon épaule sans même regarder. Katie a baillé d'horreur et je suis revenue à ma place.

Alicia a incliné la tête, comme si elle avait affaire à un bébé et qu'elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

« Ecoute, Kate, c'était seulement hier. Et tu n'as même pas encore parlé à Lee. Descend déjeuner avec nous et nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose à faire, au lieu de pleurer pour un stupide mec. C'est l'un de mes plus proches amis. Mais s'il te rend triste, peut-être que tu serais mieux **sans** lui. » A-t-elle sagement suggéré.

Katie a semblé complètement horrifiée à la pensée d'un seul jour sans son amoureux.

« Ouais, elle gagne un point. Je veux dire, **aucun** mec ne mérite qu'on pleure pour eux. Mais tu n'as même pas parlé de ces choses avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est prêt à t'écouter et à faire que tout marche. Il t'aime trop pour te laisser partit aussi facilement. » J'ai fermement énoncé.

Katie nous a regardé toutes les deux, et a mis ses bras sur nos épaules. Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater de nouveau en larmes.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs ! » A-t-elle avoué.

Alicia et moi lui avons toutes les deux fait un grand sourire, sachant que notre mission avait été un succès. Katie a finalement arrêté la musique, s'est changée, et s'est dirigée vers la Grande Salle avec nous. J'étais effrayée qu'une fois qu'elle n'ait posé les yeux sur Lee, elle éclate de nouveau en sanglots.

Mais heureusement, il n'était pas là. George était le seul mâle des trois présent. Il mangeait un bol de céréales et lisait La Gazette du Sorcier.

« Hey, George ! Où est Lee ? » A demandé Alicia.

Nous nous sommes toutes assise et avons commencé à se servir, excepté Katie. Elle était trop occupée regarder la table avec ce regard absolument déchirant d'une fille au cœur brisé. J'ai soupiré et lui ai tapoté l'épaule, puis lui ai donné une tartine avec du fromage fondu et un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Les tartines au fromage fondu sont sa nourriture préférée au petit déjeuner, sans compter l'avoine. Ne me demander pas pourquoi l'avoine est aussi bien classée, mais elle aime juste cette substance. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai placé la nourriture devant Katie, elle m'a fait un petit sourire et a commencé à manger sa tartine.

C'était comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer pour la **100ème** fois ce matin.

George a déposé son journal et a sursauté, comme s'il ne nous avait pas vu avant.

« Hello ? Terre appelle George ? » J'ai taquiné.

George est sortit de sa transe.

« Oh, bien. Oui. Lee. Katie, j'ai un message pour toi de Lee. Il est descendu ici plus tôt, pour t'attendre. Il m'a dit, de te dire, d'aller le rejoindre à la bibliothèque une fois que tu aurais finit ton petit déjeuner. » A informé George.

Les yeux de Katie ont brillés un peu et elles s'est immédiatement levée.

« Il est toujours la ? » A-t-elle demandé.

George a gesticulé.

« Ouais, je suppose. »

Avant que nous n'ayons pût l'arrêter, Katie s'est précipitée vers la sortie de la Grande Salle aussi rapidement qu'un lièvre.

« Est-ce que tu saurais par hasard, où est Fred ? » J'ai demandé à George.

« Il viens juste de partir pour la volière quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez. » A-t-il répondu.

« Oh, d'accord. »

J'ai finit de manger mon petit déjeuner, parlant à George et Alicia au sujet du prochaine entraînement. Je n'étais pas pressée de voir Fred, pour te dire la vérité. J'étais assez distraite par le prochain entraînement, auquel je montrerais mais qualifications de capitaine pour la première fois. Après le petit déjeuner, George et Alicia sont partis pour un petit moment 'seul à seul'.

J'ai décidée d'aller à la bibliothèque et de regarder mes tactiques pour le Quiddich pour l'année et ai commencé mes devoirs du week-end. J'étais heureuse de voir que Katie et Lee étaient assis tranquillement à une table, chuchotant à propos de quelque chose. Ils souriaient tout les deux. Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Grande Sale pour déjeuner.

Bien vite, il était 14h et donc l'heure de l'entraînement.

Et puis, ce bon vieux **Murphy** a décidé de ses montrer.

C'était une bonne journée pour s'entraîner, à par quelques…'spectateurs' qui avaient décidé de sortir. C'était l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard. J'étais capable de les ignorer quoique je n'aurais rien aimé d'avantage que de _mettre mon poing_ dans le nez de Pansy Parkinson.

J'étais juste inquiète que le reste de l'équipe de sache pas faire la même chose. Comme les jumeaux et Ron. Je sais que Malfoy aime toujours s'attaquer à eux et voir jusqu'où il peut pousser le bouchon. Ils ont tous les trois des changements d'humeur _très_ rapide et j'étais inquiète que l'entraînement ne se transforme rapidement en une horreur.

Tout le monde s'est changé et je suis sortie de du bureau du capitaine et ai assigné aux autres quelques jobs rapides. Alicia et Fred sont sortis pour aller chercher la caisse qui contient les balles. Je leur ai parlé au sujet des 'spectateurs' et leur ai conseillé de els ignorer.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés sur le terrain, ils ont commencé à nous lorgner. Malfoy n'a pas laissé un moment de répit à Ron.C'est une bonne chose que Harry et Ron soient meilleurs amis, parce que je suppose que Harry pourra contrôler le tempérament de Ron. J'ai commencé à expliquer ce qui était à l'ordre du jour, quand ce **LAIDERON **de Parkinson m'a interrompu.

« Hey Johnson, c'est quoi cette coiffure ? Qui voudrait ressembler à quelqu'un qui a des vers qui sortent de sa tête ? »

Ah, tout ce que j'aimerais faire à cette fille si je n'étais pas capitaine. Honnêtement, si je n'étais pas aussi consacrée à mon équipe, j'aurais marché jusqu'à elle et je lui aurais arraché la langue. Je veux dire, elle est mal placée pour parler !

Son visage ressemble à un chien féroce. Et sa voix me rappelle un chat qu'on jette d'un bâtiment de cinq étages. Mais je n'ai rien montré de mon émotion. J'ai fait la meilleure chose que j'aurais pût faire.

Je l'ai ignorée. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Fred marmonner des sorts de malédiction. Avec reconnaissance, George l'a rapidement calmé. Nous avons commencé à nous passer la souaffle et Ron l'a laissé tomber. Tous les Serpentards ont rit de lui et je me suis sentie désolé pour lui. De nouveau, j'ai feint de n'avoir rien entendu.  
Nous avons recommencé à jouer et Malfoy a commencé à critiquer Harry. Mais ensuite, ça s'est aggravé. Ron a encore raté le Souaffle et les Serpentards ont redoublé leur rire. Heureusement, Ron l'a attrapé au troisième essai.

J'ai laissé échapper un soupir silencieux de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait décidé de le passer à Katie.

Il l'a passé tellement fort qu'il l'a frappé au visage.

**Et avec ma chance, son nez a commencé à saigner.**

George et Fred ont volé vers elle et lui ont donné quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je n'y ai pas fort prêter attention, tant que ça arrête le saignement. J'ai décidé de bouger au-dessus des anneaux et j'ai dit aux jumeaux de prendre leurs battes et a Harry de libérer le Vif d'Or.

Quand chacun a eu ses accessoires, j'ai sifflé. Mais jusqu'en je l'ai fait, j'ai dû m'arrêter. Ron ne gardait pas tous ses poteaux, le nez de Katie saignait plus abondamment et les Serpentards observaient tout ça avec amusement comme si c'était une comédie du samedi soir.

Alors les Serpentards ont commencé à chanter, 'Les Gryffondors sont des perdants' et j'ai vraiment pensé que j'allais crier d'anéantissement. Nous avons commencé à nous entraîner une fois de plus mais j'ai alors dû m'arrêter moins de cinq minutes plus tard, en raison du saignement de nez de Katie.

Son visage était d'un blanc fantomatique et sa robe était couverte de sang. C'était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de continuer à jouer. Puis Fred et George sont descendus pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et j'ai décidé qu'il était inutile de continuer l'entraînement.

La moitié de l'équipe était partie, ainsi ça n'avait aucun sens se s'entraîner sans eux. J'ai dit au reste de l'équipe, Harry, Ron et Alicia de partir et d'aller se changer.

J'ai pris une ridicule longue douche, dans l'espoir de me noyer peut-être dans l'eau. Après que se soit fait j'ai été me rechanger, Alicia était le seul membre de l'équipe, à m'avoir attendu. C''était la fin de l'après-midi maintenant, près de 16h.

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir vraiment de la compagnie en ce moment, mais Alicia savait habituellement me remonter le moral.

« Cet entraînement était un **désastre**. » J'ai marmonné, regardant mes pieds.

Alicia a soupiré, étudiant mon expression.

« Tu n'aurais pas pût faire mieux, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'était seulement le premier entraînement. La prochaine fois, nous jouerons quand ces idiots de Serpentards de seront pas là. Ca ira mieux. » A-t-elle dit pour m'apaiser.

J'ai secoué la tête, incertaine. Une partie de moi voulait être optimiste. Je veux dire, c'était seulement el premier essai pour Ron et avec tous ces Serpentards autour, je suis _sûr_ que ce n'était pas le mieux pour ses nerfs. Il était simplement nerveux et sera probablement meilleur au fil des entraînements. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas diminuer ma foi en Ron, parce que c'était clair qu'il avait besoin de plus d'appui et de confiance que n'importe qui d'autre, étant pour la première fois membre d'une équipe.

Mais une autre partie de moi était royalement déprimée et déçue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais agit autrement, alors peut-être que j'aurais pût empêcher que l'entraînement ne s'avère être une telle catastrophe.

Je veux dire, je parie que si _Dubois_ était encore capitaine, **rien** de ceci ne serait arrivé. Mais je ne suis pas Olivier et je pourrais seulement effectuer mon travail de la meilleure façon que je le pourrais. A la pensée d'Olivier, j'ai mentalement fait une note de lui envoyer une lettre pour obtenir des conseils.

« J'espère aussi, Licia. Je veux dire, si nous devons avoir désormais des entraînements comme ceci, notre chance de gagner la Coupe Des Quatre Maisons descend en flèche. » J'ai dit d'un air triste.

Elle a soupiré de défaite, sachant que toute l'assurance du monde n'allait pas beaucoup changer mon humeur. Nous sommes retournés au château, silencieuses. Nous avons toutes les deux décidé d'aller rendre visite à Katie à l'infirmerie. Les garçons étaient partis quelque part d'autre.

J'ai émit un soupir énorme et me suis assis sur le bord du lit de Katie. Alicia s'est tenue de mon côté du lit, quelques pas plus loin d'où j'étais assise. Son visage avait été nettoyé et était vide de son sang. Elle tenait un morceau épais de coton sous son nez.

« Ugh, Kate, je suis _tellement_ désolé pour ce qui s'est passer. » J'ai sincèrement fait mes excuses.

Elle m'a fait un sourire et un signe de la main.

« Oublie ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute. » A-t-elle répondu de manière désinvolte.

« Combien de temps tu vas devoir rester ici ? » A curieusement demandé Alicia.

« Le reste de la journée. Je pourrai probablement parti pour le dîner. » A-t-elle informé gaiement.

Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être tellement gaie après tout ce qui s'était produit bon c'est Katie. Nous avons parlé un peu, puis Lee est entré et Alicia et moi avons décidé de leur laisser une heure. Le dîner s'est avéré être un peu tendu, étant donné que j'étais toujours déprimée au sujet de l'entraînement.

Ca repassait encore et encore dans ma tête, comme un mauvais film. Katie est venue dans la Grande Salle juste au moment où nous étions sur le point de se lever et de partir. Lee et moi avons proposé de rester avec elle pour manger, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà mangé dans l'infirmerie.

Alors que nous allions tous monter. Lee a convaincu Katie de faire un tour au cuisine, ainsi il pourrait prendre un morceau de gâteau pour célébrer son 'rétablissement miraculeux'. George et Alicia ont décidé d'aller les rejoindre, parce que George a réclamé qu'il avait encore faim.

Katie et Alicia ont essayé de me persuader de venir également, mais je 'étais pas d'humeur. Fred allait les suivre, voyant comme il aime un peu nourriture avant d'aller dormir, mais quand il a vu l'humeur dans laquelle j'étais, il a décidé de venir avec moi.

Nous sommes silencieusement retournés dans la Salle Commune, où j'ai décidé de prendre mes livres et puis de me diriger vers la bibliothèque pour étudier. J'avais un peu peur que ça ne blesse Fred, mais il a patiemment attendu pour parler en premier. IL m'a tenu la main et a exercé une pression.

Nous étions tous les deux dans ma chambre, quand j'ai décidé de lui faire part de mes sentiments. J'avais des difficultés à trouver mon livre de DCFM.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'aujourd'hui est désigné officiellement comme journée de la honte. » J'ai marmonné, alors que j'étais sur le ventre et que je cherchais mon livre en dessous de mon lit.

Fred s'est appuyé contre mon armoire, devant mon lit, tenant mes plumes.

« Angel, tu en fais une affaire pour **rien**. Katie va bien et Ron…et bien il était mou. C'était son premier jour. Et ces foutus Serpentards ne l'ont pas encouragé non plus. » A-t-il dit.

Je mes suis relevé, examinant la pièce puis ai fermé les yeux.

« Je sais, je sais ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber tout le monde. » J'ai admis, m'asseyant au pied de mon lit.

« Pourquoi tu pense ça ? » A-t-il demandé, me rejoignant.

Je me suis appuyée sur mon menton, regardant dehors par la fenêtre.

« Parce que j'ai voulu que l'équipe fasse un bon début. Mon premier jour comme capitaine et une de mes meilleures amies est à l'infirmerie. Je ne devrais pas me laisser abattre mais je ne peux plus l'ignorer. Accordé, je ne suis pas aussi énervée que je l'étais cet après-midi mais je suis moins confiante qu'avant. » J'ai lentement expliqué.

Il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules, les massant avec douceur.

« Ecoute, je pense que tu as besoin de dormir. Tu te sentiras mieux demain matin. » A-t-il conseillé.

J'ai émit un gémissement frustré.

« Tout le monde me dit que tout ira mieux, mais et si ça **empirait **? » J'ai gémit.

Fred a grogné et a secoué la tête.

« Angel, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu prends vraiment les choses _trop_ au sérieux, parfois. » A-t-il observé avec amusement.

Mais **c'était** sérieux ! Ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Si nous ne pouvons pas bien fonctionner en équipe, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'on puisse gagner n'importe lequel de nos matchs.

« Oh, est-ce que **TU **peux être sérieux ? Tu pourrais être sérieux si tu avais essayer. » J'ai affirmé.

Naturellement, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai mais j'étais juste tracassée avec tout ce qui se passait, je n'avais pas réfléchit avant d'agir.

Il a reculé, piqué par la remarque.

« Ecoute, je sais que **rien** ne vaut la peine de s'agiter autant, même le Quiddich. »

Il a essayé de m'embrasser mais je l'ai évité. Je ne voulais pas être si grincheuse, mais je savais qu'un moment avec le Dieu du Sexe roux ne m'enlèverait pas de ma tête mes problèmes. Il m'a regardé d'un air narquois mais je me suis éloigné de lui.

Je me suis rendu compte que même mon petit ami ne pouvait pas me faire sortir de cette humeur. J'avais besoin d'un moment seule ; pour m'éclaircir les idées. Que tout le monde essaye de me consoler m'ennuyait encore plus.

« Ecoute, Fred. Je pense que je vais aller seule à la bibliothèque, d'accord ? » J'ai dit.

Il s'est levé et m'a remis mes plumes. Je pouvais dire qu'il m'en voulait mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour lui expliquer mon raisonnement. J'avais besoin d'un moment seule. Personne ne peut vraiment comprendre ce que je ressens, ils ne sont _pas_ capitaines.

Il n'avait pas la saison entière sur leurs épaules. Il n'avaient pas toutes ces personnes qui comptaient sur eux. Ils ne devaient pas vivre dans la légende de leur ancien capitaine et sentir venir la défaite, chaque fois qu'ils s'éloignaient de leurs buts.

« Bien. Très bien. Je vais aller retrouver Lee et le gang. » A-t-il répondu de façon glaciale.

J'ai soupiré, me sentant comme une **imbécile totale**.

« Je te vois plus tard. » J'ai répondu d'un air fatigué.Il ne m'a pas sourit ou ne m'a pas donner un baiser en guise d'au revoir. Il a gesticulé, comme s'il se fichait de me revoir.

« Ouais, quoi que. »

Et avec ça, il est sortit de mon dortoir et de ma vue.

Ce n'est même pas encore Octobre et Fred et moi nous disputons déjà. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui va mal avec cette image ? J'étais censé finir mon devoir pour Rogue mais j'ai écrit pendant tout el temps dans mon stupide journal. Je me sens un peu mieux après avoir écrit tout ça mais je me sens également totalement idiote, en observant tout ça.

J'ai écrit une lettre à Olivier et je suppose que je l'enverrai demain.

Ugh. Demain. Avec ma chance, la semaine prochaine, je n'aurai plus de petit ami.

**_DAMNÉ DE MURPHY !!!!!_**

* * *

**Voilà c'est ENFIN finit, fiou, j'étais vraiment pas motiver pour le traduire ce chapitre, mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!surtout que le prochain arrivera pas avant assez lgts étant donné que je suis bientôt en exams !!!!!**

**A bon entendeur salut !!!!!**


	4. Of Advice And Peter Pan

**Hello à tous !Je sais qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais bon j'avais presque deux semaines d'exams et je n'avais pas trop envie de tout foirer comme l'année passée, et j'ai donc étudier au lieu de traduire !**

**Mais bon je suis quand même pas trop sûr d'avoir résussit alors on va profiter de ma semaine, 'pas cours, et pas de points donc pas d'engueulade' !**

**Et puis pour tous ceux qui ne savent pas se passer de fic sur les jumeaux et Angelina, j'ai quand même traduit un one-shot sur le couple Fred/Angie, donc si ca interresse quelqu'un…**

**Et puis si vous voulez que je traduise d'autres fics que vous avez aimez en anglais ou alors que vous aimeriez que je poste plus vite, faudrait m'envoyer des petites reviews, car j'en ai de moins en moins et donc ca me motive de moins en moins pour traduire !(mamzelle l'emmerdante est de retour, n'est-ce pas ChOuPs ?lol)**

**Autre truc important : je recherche toute sorte d'infos sur 'les croyances/légendes ayant rapport avec la lune', un peu bizarre comme sujet de recherche, je sais, mais bon que voulez-vous, les légendes sont ma nouvelle passion (enfin pas si nouvelle, ca fait déjà 4 mois kan même..), donc si qqun connaît des sites/livres(j'adore lire)/contes/…, quil me le dise !**

**ChOuPs : **tadaaaaaaaaam, voilà le chapitre tant attendu, et t'as interêt à l'aimez sinon plus de petits conseils et je vais tout racontez de ce que tu m'as dit à tous les gens qui te conaisse ! Bon je te fais de gros bzoux et a la prochaine !

**Sushi-powa :** Hiiii, ma petite sushi adorée ! Alors ca va ti depuis le temps, (bè koi c'est long 2 jour !), tu ne t'endore pas trop devant mes mails lol ? Bon pour une fois j'ai pas grand chose à dire (mon estomac qui crie famine n'arrête pas t'embêter ma petite conscience) et donc je te fais juste plins de gros poutous ma petite faneante adorée lol

**Bubblegum712 : **Mdr, j'ai tout su lire, na ! Enfin y a juste 'men va les tirer au 12 moé un menné' qui est pas très clair..mais sinon le reste ça va plus ou moins, en fait j'avais envie de t'écrire cette réponse en wallon (l'ancienne langue des francophones de Belgique, oui je précise car j'ai pris l'habitude que tu comprennes pas lol) mais bon, j'étais sûr que t'allais vraiment rien comprendre du tout, alors j'ai quand même été gentille et je te l'ai écrite en français et même sans faute d'orthographe (vu je veux faire dans les langues romanes plus tard vaux mieux que j'en fasse plus trop et du coup je m'améliore avec toi) et donc, voilà, merci bcp pour ta review et celle dans les deux autres one-shot, et déso d'avoir posté ce chapitre-ci, juste au moment où tu partais, mais vu qu'il était traduit, j'ai pas su attendre pour le poster !Bon je te fais plein de gros bisous, et j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée ces vacances ?  
P.S. : je vais te préparer une petite réponse de review (parce que tu es OBLIGER dereviewé ce chap !) et tu vas avoir des surprises, ma chère, je sais pas encore quoi, mais je vais trouver (enfin y a interêt)…

**Faby.fan :** Attendre tant de temps entre les chapitres ?mai kel idée, je vais super vite mwa lol !Et ouai ta raison, angie elle cherche tjs complications, moi si j'étais elle, je serais déjà contente de ce que j'ai mais bon, quand même, il aurait pu faire des effort quoi, la pov' fille elle vien de bousillier son PREMIER entraînemen, et lui il la motive même pas…menfin bon, ne sont pas mes affaires tout ceci, ca regarde seulement fred et Angelina et l'auteur aussi (ai faillit oublier !). Bref, merci de ton ptit mot, cetai vraiment très gentiiiiiiiiiiiillll

**PS POUR TOUS CEUX QUI LISENT :**

**Dite ça vous intéresse que je mette les traductions des paroles des chansons d'intro (vu que l'auteur les met, je les met aussi) ?**

**J'ai assez envie de traduire d'autres one-shot, donc je voudrais savoir, quelle genre d'histoire vous voudrez ? Avec les habituels bien sur (Fred,George,Lee,Angelina,Katie,Alicia) mais faudrait me dire quel couple de ceux-la vous aimerez, et je sais pas moi…une histoire pour pleurnicher…un truc gnan-gan…un truc comique…amour à sens unique(comme 'What could..)… ?**

**Bonne lecture (comme d'hab koi…)**

_

* * *

Still sitting there with your legs crossed_  
(Encore assise là avec tes jambes croisées)

_Not paying attention to me_  
(Ne faisant pas attention à moi)

_If we talk, just curious_  
(Si nous marchions, juste curieux)

_Would this end up like it always does?_  
(Est-ce que ça finira comme ça l'a toujours fait?)

_All the wrong I've done_  
(Tout le mal que j'ai fait)

_All the wrong I'll do_  
(Tout le mal que je ferais)

_Keeps me from trying -Jimmy Eat World_  
(déso mais je capish pas celle-là…)

**

* * *

8 Septembre**

**Salle Commune**

Fred et moi ne nous parlons toujours pas. Ca m'ennuie **vraiment**, parce que souvent je pense à quelque chose de vraiment drôle ou à un problème où j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Habituellement, je me décharge de tout ça sur mon chaleureux petit ami à la tête rouge mais je dois alors me rappeler que nous ne nous parlons pas.

Nous sommes tous les deux incroyablement têtus, ainsi ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons être le premier à faire des excuses. **Je me sens perdue sans lui. **Il ne s'est même pas assis à côté de moi aujourd'hui en DCFM ou en Métamorphose. Et en Potions, il est arrivé environ cinq minutes avant moi donc il n'a pas dû être mon partenaire. Alicia m'a proposée de travailler avec elle.

George a finit par faire pair avec une certaine Serdaigleà cause de quoi Alicia _n'était pas_ trop heureuse. C'est une fille monstrueuse ; presque aussi grande que George. Elle le regardait comme si elle n'était jamais sortie dehors de toute sa vie et ces grands yeux bruns me rappellent ceux des hiboux.

Elle a continué à flirter avec George et s'est accrochée à son bras comme chaussette remplies d'électricité statique. Alicia regardait constamment la fille. Mais elle n'a rien dit à son sujet. Ainsi au sommet des horreurs il y a ma **PROPRE** relation, je suis la raison potentielle (du problème), comme l'est cette fille entre Alicia et George. Cela n'était pas sensé aller de mieux en mieux ?

Au dîner, Fred était assis à l'autre bout de la table. Et était…**PRES DU SQUELETTE DE LA SALLE DE BAIN, ALIAS LA FILLE DES TOILETTES.**

Je me suis presque levée de mon siège pour aller l'emmener loin d'elle. Mais Alicia m'a retenue en arrière. Je pouvais à peine manger ; j'étais trop occupée à les observer. C'était terrible. Fred lui faisait son séduisant sourire de marque déposée _« Ho tu sais que tu m'aimes »_ qui pouvait faire fondre **N'IMPORTE QUELLE **fille.

Le Squelette de la salle de bain a rigolé nerveusement en bougeant la tête et en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, avec ses doigts osseux. Elle a mis sa main sur son genou. J'étais sur le point de la gifler pendant des heures, j'étais vraiment sur le point.

Fred et moi avons fermé les yeux. Je n'ai pas souri, je ne l'ai pas regardé et je n'ai pas froncé les sourcils. Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais de la vapeur. Alors dès qu'il a attiré mon attention, il est repartit flirter avec le Squelette des WC. Katie et Alicia ont essayé de distraire mon attention loin de Fred et de me motiver avec des histoires drôles mais je n'ai même pas eu le cœur de feindre de les écouter.

Après le dîner, je suis directement aller jusqu'à mon dortoir, enfoncé mon visage dans mon oreiller et n'ai pas voulu pleurer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je pensais que les larmes ne s'arrêteraient jamais.

Note pour moi-même : Doit parler à Katie pour obtenir son avis sur une chanson dramatique décente.

**

* * *

9 Septembre**

**Divination**

Je regardais sous mon lit ce matin pour un set de plumes que j'avais mal rangées et j'ai finit par trouver une vieille photo de Fred et de moi, d'il y a un petit temps. Elle avait été prise quelques jours après le bal de Noël, pendant les vacances de Noël.

Nous avons tous les six décider d'aller dehors et de jouer dans la neige. Fred casse une boule de neige sur mes cheveux et je pousse des cris perçants de désapprobation. Mes yeux ont commencé se remplir de larmes alors j'ai décidé de déchirée l'image et je l'ai jetée dans la poubelle.

Le petit déjeuner. Fred s'est réellement assis avec nous cette fois-ci mais il m'a complètement ignoré. De nouveau, Alicia et Katie ont essayé de me motiver, mais cette tentative a été vaine. Habituellement, nous montons tous, a l'exception de Katie, en Métamorphose mais cette fois-ci Fred à sprinter devant avant que l'un de nous n'ait pût nous lever.

Je suis vraiment _perdue_ dans ce que je dois faire. Ainsi pendant le Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, j'ai pris Lee à part et je l'ai supplié de me conseiller sur la situation. Le professeur Gobe Blanche était totalement absorbée dans un discours sur la santé de bactéries et de la façon dont nous devrions tous nous laver les mains après la manipulation de ces animaux étranges, ainsi je savais que j'avais peu de chance d'avoir des ennuis.

George se tenait dans la rangée de devant avec Alicia et ils ont commencé à se pousser, comme si c'était un jeu. Ces deux-là sont vraiment **les plus étranges** de nous six.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai supposé que Lee saurait quoi faire. Et s'il ne savait pas, alors je serais totalement foutue.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ce genre de choses, mais je me demandais, est-ce que Fred a dit quelque chose à mon sujet » J'ai demandé.

Lee a jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Fred, qui était occupé à causer avec une certaine fille de Poufsouffle. Elle était petite avec un teint d'ivoire impeccable et avait de longs et onduleux cheveux blonds et étaient tenus par un bandeau. Elle avait un visage rond mais pas potelé.

« Oui et non. » A-t-il lentement répondu, rencontrant mes yeux.

J'ai haussé les sourcils.

« Oui et non ? C'est _quoi_ ce genre de réponse » J'ai à moitié crié.

Lee a soupiré, comme s'il essayait d'expliquer un principe simple de la physique à un gosse de six ans.

« Ecoute, Fred n'est pas du genre à aller se plaindre au sujet de ses problèmes partout. Bien que je sois son meilleur ami, il vient **rarement** chez moi quand il a des problèmes de filles. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours il semble être de mauvaise humeur, alors je lui ai demandé ce qui le tracassait. Il a mentionné que vous vous étiez disputés mais il n'est pas entré dans les détails. Et je n'ai pas demandé, parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » A fermement révélé Lee.

Typique de Fred. Peu disposé à s'ouvrir mais trop têtu pour dire à quelqu'un ce qui le tracasse. Je suis venu à réaliser que lui et moi sommes vraiment plus semblables que je ne l'imaginais.

« Bien il n'y a rien de bizarre. Mais j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai vu Fred devenir plus proche avec une fille avec qui il était sortit. Et en plus, c'était la **même** fille qui m'avait dit toutes ces rumeurs à son sujet dans les WC. » J'ai persisté.

Lee s'est gratté le menton, imbibant toutes ces information dans son cerveau. Je pouvais pratiquement voir la roue tournée dans sa tête. J'ai laissé mon regard vaguer jusqu'à Fred, qui était situé bien loin à ma droite. Mes yeux ont presque sautés de leurs orbites.

La fille de Poufsouffle avait enroulé son **BRAS** autour de sa taille, comme s'il lui appartenait ! J'ai serré les poings et ai continué d'espionner, au cas où Fred déciderait de faire une démonstration publique de son affection. Mais à ma surprise, Fred a secoué la tête, a murmuré quelque chose que je n'ai pas pût entendre et puis a délicatement enlevé le bras de la fille de sa taille.

La Poufsouffle semblait sur le poing de pleurer. Et j'ai presque éclaté de rire. Je me suis retournée vers Lee, attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas quelle fille c'est, mais elle probablement juste blessée que Fred l'ai repoussée. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit, il n'a pas trop parlé ni à George ni à moi-même à ton sujet. La seule chose dont je peux me souvenir, est qu'il a dit qu'il se sentait mal parce que tu étais trop stressée avec le Quiddich et qu'il n'aimait **pas** se disputer avec toi. » A-t-il informé avec confiance.

J'ai sentit mon cœur s'illuminer. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec moi autant que je détestais être loin de lui ! Il y a de l'espoir après tout ! J'ai fait à Lee un sourire reconnaissant et je lui ai fat une étreinte rapide.

« Lee, tu es le meilleur. » J'ai avoué, me libérant de ses bras.

Il a gesticulé, me faisant un petit sourire.

« J'y travaille tous les jours. » A-t-il vanté en plaisantant.

Nous avons rigolé et avons essayer de prêter attention au professeur Gobe Blanche. C'était qualifié comme mission impossible. Lee et moi avons presque faillit avoir une retenue car il a fait explosé un pétard !

Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ il en avait un sur lui mais il a fait deux explosions. Heureusement, le professeur GB était d'une humeur exceptionnellement gaie, ainsi nous nous sommes contentés d'un avertissement.

Je te le dis, rester près des jumeaux et/ou de Lee c'est comme observer une épave de train approcher. Vous ne savez jamais combien les dommages seront énormes.

**

* * *

11 Septembre**

**Sortilèges**

**REMERCIONS LE SEIGNEUR.** Nous avons fait une trêve. Sur mon chemin pour aller au petit déjeuner aujourd'hui, Fred m'attendait dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune. Dès qu'il m'a vue, il m'a pris sur le côté. J'ai lutté pour m'échapper, mais il ne m'a pas laissé.

« Angelina, nous devons vraiment parler. »

J'ai sentit mon estomac tomber au plancher comme un sac de pommes de terre. Ce ne sont jamais de grands mots à entendre de la part de votre petit ami, en tout début de matinée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a lâché mon bras et je l'ai regardé hésitante, me préparant au plus mauvais.

« Commence à parler alors. » J'ai doucement exigé.

Il a laissé échapper un soupir et passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, je me suis rendue compte qu'il paraissait vraiment malheureux.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. Ils avaient perdus leur étincelle habituelle et j'ai su qu'il allait aussi mal que moi. C'était comme s'il avait été silencieux depuis des années mais c'était probablement de seulement deux ou trois minutes.

« Ecoute, je n'ai _aucune_ idée de ce que j'ai fait de mal mais je suis désolé et… » A-t-il commencé d'une voix rauque.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'ai réellement sourit. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai interrompu son discours.

« **Je** devrais être la seule à faire des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter. Tu essayais seulement d'être gentil et j'ai agit comme une vraie pute. » J'ai sincèrement admis.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, seulement concentrée sur mon comportement passé et sur moi-même.

Il a sourit de la situation, soulevant un sourcil.

« Et bien, peutêtre pas comme une _vraie_ pute. Mais tu étais jolie sur l'échelle. » A-t-il doucement taquiné.

L'étincelle était revenue et j'ai soupiré intérieurement de soulagement.

J'ai rigolé malgré moi.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas capitaine, mais je peux comprendre le stress que tu vis. La prochaine fois, ne pense plus que je suis totalement incompréhensif, ok »A-t-il suggéré.

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Je sais et je l'ai réalisé maintenant. Je suis **vraiment** désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu te sentes inférieur. Je suppose que je voulais juste accomplir un travail et je n'avais pas réalisé que je devrais faire le meilleur que je pouvais. » J'ai dit d'un air fatigué.

« Personne n'est parfait, tu sais. Et si tu ne fais pas un travail parfait comme capitaine, je ne t'aimerais pas moins. » A-t-il discuté.

J'ai fait un sourire plein de regrets, regardant le plancher pendant un moment.

"Je sais."

Nous avons été silencieux pendant un moment et je l'ai regardé fixement, me demandant comment j'étais arrivée à passer plusieurs jours sans lui. Tu sais, en regardant ce qui s'est passé, je suis chanceuse que Fred n'ait pas décidé de casser ou de faire quelque chose dans ce genre. Je veux dire, j'aurais pût le perdre pour de bon, juste parce que j'étais trop têtue pour mon propre bien.

J'ai fait un pas plus près de lui, son eau de Cologne familière me chatouillant les narines. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, inclinant un peu ma tête sur le côté. Juste en le regardant j'ai été tout à fait **intoxiquée**. C'était comme si cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été dans ses bras mais en réalité, c'était il y a quelques jours. Mes mains ont trouvé leur chemin dans sa nuque, jusqu'à ses cheveux et ont commencé à jouer avec les mèches. Mon Dieu, **il n'y a pas** de meilleur endroit où j'aimerais être, que dans ses bras en ce moment.

« Tu m'as manqué. » J'ai chuchoté.

Fred a émit un gémissement et a mis ses bras autour de ma taille. Il a délicatement massé mes côtes et j'ai tremblé, l'empreinte des ses doigts clairs et provocants passait à travers le tissu de ma robe. Il a approché ses lèvres plus près des miennes alors que le sensation habituelle des papillons éclataient dans mon estomac.

**C'était drôle de penser qu'à près toutes ces années, c'était le seul mec qui pouvait encore me laisser faible au niveau des genoux.**

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Angel. » A-t-il admis.

Puis ses lèvres ont immédiatement saisit les miennes et j'ai tout oublié au sujet de l'horrible en traînement de Quiddich et du Squelette des WC. C'était comme si les derniers jours n'avaient été rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve.

**Soupir**

Est-ce que je ressemblerais à une boule de fromage si j'admettais que j'aime simplement ma vie ?

**

* * *

12 Septembre**

**Dortoirs**

**Deux heure du matin**

Je viens juste de revenir de la Salle Commune. Fred et moi avons eu une discussion plutôt peu commune mais pourtant intéressante il y a un moment. Après le dîner, Lee et Katie sont partis vers la Bibliothèque pour faire un 'devoir' ensemble. Alicia et George étaient occupés dans une Bataille Explosive. Je dois dire, Alicia paraît plutôt effrayante avec les sourcils brûlés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Fred et moi revenions d'une promenade sans but autour du château. Il était près de 10h30. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la Salle Commune mais pas autant que d'habitude. Nous nous sommes étendus sur le divan devant le feu. Il s'était assis tout droit, ses bras pendant paresseusement sur le divan. Je me trouvais sur le dos, ma tête contre son torse, le regardant fixement.

Nous faisions la conversation. Mais assez tôt, je me suis assoupie. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était près de minuit. Tout le monde était partis au lit, y compris George et Alicia. Une odeur de fumée s'attardait dans l'air.

Le feu allait toujours fort et les flammes orange se reflétaient sur les murs avec le clair de lune, qui perçait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Je me suis assis et me suis tournée vers Fred, qui avait sa tête penchée et qui ronflait légèrement.

J'ai rigolé et ai frotté mes yeux.

« Fred, Fred. Réveille-toi » J'ai recommandé, le poussant à l'épaule.

Il a bougé sa tête et a ouvert ses paupières, laissant échapper un gémissement.

« Quoi ? Je _jure_ que je n'ai pas touché à Miss Teigne…**George **» A-t-il grommelé.

J'ai rigolé nerveusement et l'ai poussé avec plus d'effort et de force.

« Fred, réveille-toi » J'ai persisté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux se sont ouverts lentement et ils ont parcourus la pièce, jusqu'à finalement arrivé sur moi. Il a fait bâillement énorme et a distraitement fait un bisou sur ma joue.

« Oh, 'lu Angel. Quelle heure il est » A-t-il demandé, alors qu'un autre bâillement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

J'ai vérifié sur l'horloge qui était derrière nous.

« Passé minuit. » J'ai informé.

« Oh, nous ferions mieux d'aller au lit, je suppose. » A-t-il proposé à contrecœur.

« Je suppose aussi. » J'ai répondu.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons entreprit une démarche pour partir. J'ai soupiré et ai regardé fixement le feu, me penchant sur son corps, laissant tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Il a mis son bras autour de ma taille et m'a attiré vers lui. A ce moment, je ne me suis jamais sentie plus sûr de moi de toute ma vie. Mes yeux ont bougé jusqu'à rencontrer les siens et sa bouche s'est courbée en une grimace malfaisante.

Ses lèvres ont rencontrées les miennes, son baiser est rapidement devenus de doux et agréableà passionné et féroce. Nous avons chacun la bouche de l'autre avec désir, nos langues dansant et s'opposant fiévreusement l'une contre l'autre ; **un désir ardent à commencer à me brûler l'estomac me faisant voir des étoiles et à fait exploser mon cœur.**

Nous sommes tombés en arrière sur le divan ; Fred couché et moi sur lui.

Mes mains se sont perdues dans ses cheveux, m'accrochant à sa nuqueétant affamée de ses lèvres contre les miennes, affamée que le moment ne finisse jamais. Nous avions tous les deux enlevés nos robes après le dîner et ses mains ont trouvé leur chemin en dessous du chandail et ont saisit fermement ma peau nue.

J'ai tendrement embrassé le creux de son cou, mes mains voyageant dans ses cheveux, passant furtivement sur son chandail et caressant son dos comme de l'eau qui coule dans une gouttière. Il a émit un gémissement et a rapidement forcé ma bouche à rencontrer la sienne encore une fois. Quand nous nous sommes finalement séparés, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Nous nous sommes tous les deux assis tout droit encore silencieux pendant un moment ; à récupérer de l'oxygène.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question » A-t-il commencé.

J'ai fait les gros yeux.

« Tu ne me donnes pas vraiment le choix, pourquoi qu'est-ce qui a » J'ai taquiné.

Il a sourit d'un air affecté.

« Ho, la ferme. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais, as-tu déjà entendu parler de cette histoire moldue, avec le garçon qui peut voler sans balai ? Et qui rend visite à une fille à Londres » A-t-il curieusement demandé.

J'ai reconnu l'histoire dès qu'il a eu finit de poser la question. Naturellement que je connaissait ce conte de fée de Peter Pan ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère avait l'habitude de me la lire tous les soirs avant que je n'aille au lit. Elle m'avait dit que c'était une de ses histoires favorites quand elle était une petite fille. C'était bien sûr, _avant_ que je ne sache que j'étais une sorcière et que le fait de voler n'était plus aussi imaginaire et impossible.

J'avais l'habitude de rêver que si je le souhaitais assez fort, Peter viendrait à ma fenêtre et m'emmènerait à Never Never Land et que nous vivrons heureux pour toujoursà manger toutes les barres de chocolats que nous voudrons. Je m'assurais toujours que j'étais dans mon plus joli pyjama, juste au cas où il venait.

Je pense que j'ai même supplié ma maman pour une longue chemise de nuit blanche, juste comme celle de Wendy. C'était une imagination réellement gentille et je tombais endormie avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bien sûr ! Peter Pan. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma maman avait l'habitude de me la lire avant que je n'aille au lit. » J'ai répondu.

Il a souri.

« Ce ne serait pas génial s'il _existait_ vraiment Never Never Land » A-t-il demandé, ses yeux me fixant.

« Je suppose. Mais tu ne voudrais _pas_ grandir ? Ce ne serait pas ennuyant à la fin de devoir rester un gosse pour toujours » J'ai avoué.

J'avais déjà réfléchis à sa question avant. Je supposais qu'au début, ce serait bien de rester enfant pour toujours mais après quelques temps, la nouveauté partirait. Tu ne connaîtras jamais certaines épreuves que les gens vivent, quand ils sont plus âgés. Tu ne changerais jamais de vie. **Tu serais coincé pour toujours en tant que même personne, ne sachant jamais ce qui t'attend dehors et ne sachant jamais ce qui aurait pût arriver.**

Quand tu grandis, tu es censé apprendre de tes erreurs. Comment pourrais-tu apprendre de tes erreurs si tu restes un enfant pour toujours. Vieillir ne signifie pas spécialement rejeter l'amusement et la liberté insouciante de la jeunesse, mais à la place ça signifiait devenir plus sage, plus mûr et plus averti.

Peutêtre qu'il y avait quelque chose de **séduisant et d'excitant **à propos d'être jeune et vif d'esprit pour toujours. Mais je me suis rendue compte que si je en vieillissait pas, certaines des bonnes choses que j'ai faite ne se serait pas produite.

Il a gesticulé.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui, après un moment. Mais et si tu pouvais y aller juste un peu…pour oublier l'école et le travail et les parents et les gens qui s'attendent à ce que tu sois comme ils le veulent et que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie. Ce ne serait pas bien de partir loin pendant quelque temps » A-t-il répondu.

Je l'ai curieusement regardé. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ?

« Pendant quelques temps...je ne nierais pas que ce serait merveilleux. Mais avoir longtemps dix-sept ans, doit être cool, la majeur partie du temps c'est très bien. Avoir de bonnes notes et grandir peut être vraiment stressant et embrouillant, mais il y a des bonnes choses qui rendent tout ça supportable. Comme toi, par exemple. Tu es une si grande partie de ma vie ; une grande partie de moi ; et je ne peux imaginer mon futur sans toi. » J'ai sincèrement répondu.

Sa grimace s'est transformée en un sourire et il m'a embrassé le front.

« Je suis heureux qu'Angelina Johnson soit destinée à de grandes choses dans son futur. Et dans celui de Frederick Weasley…qui est un peu brumeux. » A-t-il timidement admis.

J'ai secoué la tête.

« Tout ira, tu verras. Parfois, les choses sont si évidentes qu'elles nous frappent en plein visage, mais tout te semble brumeux. Mais quand tu recules, cela semble parfaitement raisonnable. » J'ai conseillé.

Il a été silencieux pendant un moment.

**« Et si je partais à Never Never Land, est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi »**

J'ai sourit, puis je l'ai embrassé. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de demander ?

« Seulement si je ne dois pas être Tinkerbell. Je ne suis pas douée avec cette jalousie qu'elle a contre les autres filles. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas être un second rôle. »

Il a rigolé et a rapproché ses lèvres des miennes.

Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant un moment, _(cependant pas aussi chaud que__tantôt)_ puis nous sommes séparés et nous sommes traînés jusqu'à nos escaliers séparés. La discussion était encore dans ma tête. Je ne devrais pas la prendre trop sérieusement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander. Fred pense quitter Poudlard avant la remise des diplômes ?

Il n'a rien dit directement à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas un secret qu'il n'a jamais essayé de dépasser ses moyennes. Je sais que George et lui veulent ouvrir un magasin de farces à part ça, il n'a aucun plan pour sa vie après l'école.

Peutêtre que j'approfondis trop le sujet. Je ne sais pas.

Je vais la classer et la maintenir au fond de mon esprit pour une autre fois…


	5. Of Insanity And Beauty

**Toudoudouloudoum toudoum !**

**Vlà le chap 5 !**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment de super petite intro à faireà part que j'ai essayer de faire vite pour publier ce chap, mais bon avec le réveillon (et SURTOUT le lendemain !), le shopping(bè oui, c'est les soldes et moi j'en profite), les petites engeulades avec la famille (pour ne pas changer), la lecture des 'portes' d'alohomora (je me suis enfin décidée à la lire, mais bon on ne vas pas dire que les chapitres se lisent en 5minutes, alors faut me comprendre : ca m'a pris tout mon temps pour lire ces 22 chapitres !), donc même si j'ai été TRES occupée ces temps-ci, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait patienter trop lgts…**

**Bon comme d'hab' les petites réponses aux reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en envoyer plein, moi (et comme a tout le monde) ca me fait trop trop plaisir, alors hésiter pas !**

**Bubblegum712 :** Alors comme ca tu lit le chapitre au lieu de faire tes valises ?mais ces pas bien du tout ca ! tu mérites une correction ! La voila : tout le reste du mot est écrit à l'envers (pas en verlan, c'est le mot en lui-même qui est ecrit en miroir), bonne chance pour traduire ! (ces pas tres compliquer non plus, alors ne te plaint pas! C'est moi ki ait eu compliqué !)  
_Srola tuot d'droba icrem ruop l'noitacilpxe ceva el lisuf, no ne dnerppa tuot sel sruoj emmoc no tid ! issua uv euq t'siava is tnemitneg rednamed, j'ia sim erocne enu siof sel snoitcudart, te siup seuqleuq siof aç a nu titep neil ceva ec iuq av es ressap snad el ertipahc, srola tnatua sel erttem ! Siam ec n'tse sap iom ik sel tiaf, ej sel euqip tuot tiord d'nu etis ed selorap (sap neib ej sias), y a etsuj enu siof uo sec iom ik sel tneia setaif rac j'siava sap revuort rus tenretni al noitcudart !  
Ua tiaf, c'tiaté tnemmoc set secnacav ?T'se élla ùo ?t'a tiaf iouq ed uaeb ?Ez xuev tuot riovas ! _  
_Srola emmoc ac set tabilec siuped 3 sna ? Am ervuap etuohc, emmoc ej et dnerpmoc ! Iom ac tiaf 4 siom te imed (tnatua resicerp) te sec sap elicaf tuot sel sruoj ! Siam nob emmoc no tid 'tuav xueim ertê elues euq lam eéngapmocca' !_  
_Ertua esohc ; iuo li y a egdirbmU, siam elle a àjéd été retic srueisulp siof snad sel sertipahc stnedécérp ! Snad ic-iulec no ne elrap nu eup, siam nob ec n'tse siamaj sèrt stnatropmi !  
Nob ej siav et ressial ici, rac j'ia slup dnarg esohc à retnocar…Eyb te a al eniahcorp !_

**Elsyla : **Hoooo, une nouvelle !Alors, j'suis tres heureuse que ma traduc te plaise, jespere ke ce chapitre ne fera pas exception ! Et pour le verbe 'gesticuler', j'avais remarquer que ca faisait un peu bizarre, mais bon j'y peut rien si ces ca la définition du mot (je sait plus ces lequel, et g po envire de chercher !lol je sais fau pas etre fainéante, mais bon, faudra faire avec !) Bref merci de ton ptit mot et a la prochaine !

**Sushi-powa : **hello ma choopette ! ca fait un bail kon ses plus parler toi et moi, mais ou es-tu donc passée ? E.T. est pas venue t'enlever au moins, ou meme Johnny (enfin si ces lui, je crois ke tu préférerais que je te laisse avec lui lol) ?Alors non j'ai tjs pas vu le film, je sais meme pas kan ces kil est sortit (je c ces une honte pr une fan que moi)…bon grox bec a toi et a bientôt !

**Choups : **Kikoo toi, alors voila enfin la suite de cette fic que tu adore tant ! jespere que ce chapitre te plaira, savoure le avec passion lol !Grox bzou

**Hhp :** Merci pour tes encouragements !j'adore aussi enormement ce couple, par contre les Ron/lune c'est pas trop mon truc..mais bon chacun son avis ! Gros bzoux et a la prochaine !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**ET SUROUT UN GRAND MERCI A CHOUPS QUI A CORRIGER CE CHAPITRE! **

* * *

Like a ghost don't need a key  
_(Comme un fantôme n'a pas besoin de clef)_

You're best friend I've come to be  
_(Je suis venu pour être ta meilleure amie)_

And I arrived when you were weak  
_(Et je suis arrivé quand tu étais faible)_

I'll make you weaker, like a child  
_(Je te rendrai plus faible, comme un enfant)_

Oh don't leave home, don't leave home  
_(Oh ne pars pas de la maison, oh ne pars pas de la maison)_

Oh how quiet, the world can be  
_(Oh combien le monde peut être silencieux)_

When it's just you and me-Dido  
_(Quand c'est juste toi et moi)_

**

* * *

13 Septembre**

**Divination**

Maintenant que tout est bien et juste dans l'univers d'Angelina Johnson, Capitaine de Quiddich et petite amie d'un total canon, j'ai décidé de programmer un autre entraînement samedi, vers trois heures. Je l'aurais bien avancé et fait samedi, mais Fred a dit qu'il projetait de passer un moment avec moi après le dîner, j'ai donc heureusement changé de date.

Tous les professeurs nous donnent des devoirs, ainsi j'ai environ vingt fois plus de travail à faire et aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle. Et c'est seulement lundi. Je veux dire vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils essayent de faire ? Nous tuer avec un trop plein de stress et des dépressions nerveuses ?

McG semble avoir haussé la barre cette année. Elle ne laisse aucune relâche. Après la classe, elle m'a demandé comment le Quiddich allait et je lui ai donné la version édulcorée. Aucune raison de l'alarmer si tôt dans la saison.

J'ai dit, avec mon sourire le plus faux du monde« Bien, pas trop mauvais. Ron Weasley a gagné la place de gardien. Il a eu un peu d'ennui le premier jour, mais je suis sure que si nous continuons à le former, tout ira **bien**. J'ai une très grande confiance en lui. »

Elle m'a mangé dans la main.

Elle m'a fixé avec un sourire crispé et a répondu« Merveilleux. Il faut toujours bien commencer, Johnson. »

Je lui ai fait un sourire reconnaissant, comme si cette remarque était identique à« Vous venez juste de gagner le Prix Nobel de la Paix »

Ensuite je lui ai dit au revoir et ai continué mon chemin.

Pendant que je marchais vers Divination avec Alicia, je me suis rappelée la scène dans la Grande Salle, avec le Squelette des WC qui mettait ses mains partout sur Fred. Une fois que c'est entré dans mon espritça ne partira pas.

Je me suis demandé si c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils semblaient assez proches. C'état peu probable, embrassémais j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas ou fait quelque chose du genre. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais parlé de tout ça. Ainsi ça a pût se produire. Petite possibilité, mais possibilité quand même.

Et k'ai alors commencé à ma gronder moi-même. Fred m'aime, alors pourquoi ferait-il quelque chose qui me blesserait ? **Vous voyez à quel point avoir un petit ami peut vous triturer l'esprit ? **Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, cependant.

Je pense que je lui parlerais de ce sujet après le dîner. Autres nouvelles, Lee et Katie sont plus proches que jamais. Et le nez cassé de Ryan Emmerson semble aller mieux. George et Alicia vont très bien aussi. Hier, George a donné à Alicia un bouquet de pâquerettes, qu'il avait cueillit près du terrain de Quiddich. Elle a l'a presque étouffé en le serrant quand il lui les a donné.

Fred m'a fait un clin d'œil et a dit« Peutêtre que je devrais suivre l'idée de mon frère, hein »

Je l'ai frappé gentiment mais ai sourit. Ha, peutêtre qu'il devrait. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes juste une grande et heureuse famille. Vrai. Wow, si mon commentaire était rempli de sarcasme, je le mangerais.

**

* * *

14 Septembre**

**Déjeuner**

Fred s'est pris une retenue ce soir, parce qu'il a mit un Nougat Néansang dans le paquet de chewing-gum de cette vraiment **désagréable** et arrogante Serpentard, Ingrid Tarentino. C'était pendant Potions.

Malheureusementétant donné que Rogue favorise évidemment la Maison des Serpentards, il ne la punira jamais. Elle fait éclater constamment son chewing-gum aux visages des autres et je l'ai presque frappée parce qu'elle était à trois centimètres d'éclater sa **STUPIDE** bulle dans mes cheveux.

Fred et moi étions assis ensemble et il trouvait qu'Ingrid était encore plus ennuyante que je le trouvais. C'est probablement parce qu'en plus d'éclater son chewing-gum, elle a la manie de battre fréquemment des cils devant Fredà se cassez presque sa nuque volumineuse. Elle est petite et un peu grosse, avec des cheveux blonds délavés et des yeux gris.

Ses robes sont toujours deux tailles trop petites qu'elles donnent l'impression qu'elle va éclater les coutures. C'est une version miniature d'Anna Nicole Smith, sans les cheveux décolorés.

C'est plutôt bizarre qu'une fille de Serpentard ait la béguin pour un mec de Gryffondor, mais je suppose que c'est l'effet étonnant qu'à Fred sur toutes les filles. Quoi qu'il en soit, après au moins la **quatre-vingtième** fois qu'Ingrid essayait d'employer ses pouvoirs de séductions sur Fred, il en a eu assez.

« Hey, Angel, regarde. » A chuchoté Fred, me donnant un coup de genou.

Rogue était trop occupé à hurler sur George et Alicia, qui étaient de l'autre côté de la salle. George avait fait rire tellement fort Alicia, qu'elle avait commencé à s'étrangler. Elle avait essayé de se calmer mais n'en était pas capable.

Rogue a saisit cette occasion pour lâcher toute sa haine contre les Gryffondors et d'enlever allègrement des points à la maison. J'ai regardé sous la table ai ait immédiatement roulé des yeux quand j'ai vu ce qu'il tenait.

C'était indiscutablement un de ces bonbons farceurs mais je ne savais pas le reconnaître.

« C'est quoi » J'ai demandé.

J'ai rapidement levé la tête et ai observé Rogue, qui était encore trop occupé à gronder un George qui paraissait s'amuser et une Alicia qui semblait très embarrassée.

(Imaginez avec un regard très méchant et sinistre de Rogue « C'est complètement inacceptable et dépasse les bornes ! C'est une violation flagrante des règles de l'école »)

Ses mains avaient claqué sur leur bureau, ses cheveux graisseux dégageant pratiquement l'impression d'une couleur blanche sous les lumières. Je pouvais dire qu'une bombe atomique aurait été la seule solution pour le calmer, parce que les postillons volaient partout comme une tempête de neige.

Il était bien plus livide qu'il y avait cinq minutesétant donné qu'il venait juste de trouver un dessin plutôt non flatteur que George avait fait de lui.

Tout les Serpentards huaient George, alors que les Gryffondors riaient secrètement de Rogue ou roulaient des yeux et se moquaient des Serpentards.

« C'est un Nougat Néansang. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai le sentiment que ceci éloignera Ingrid pendant quelques temps. » A-t-il ricané, serrant son poing sur l'objet.

J'ai suffoqué de rire et lui ai fait un sourire espiègle.

« Ne vas pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Rogue paraît sur le point de renvoyer n'importe qui mettrait un orteil hors de la limite. » J'ai sagement averti.

Il m'a sourit d'un air affecté, haussant un sourcil en signe de question.

« Un orteil hors de la limite ? Tu ressembles à ma mère. » A-t-il taquiné, les yeux scintillant.

Je l'ai doucement poussé à l'épaule.

« Ce n'est pas exactement la meilleure chose à dire à la fille que tu aimes et que tu **embrasses** chaque jour. » J'ai répliqué espiègle.

Il a rigolé et m'a embrassé sur la joue.

« C'est la meilleure partie dans le fait d'être ton petit ami »

J'ai rigolé et ai observé Fred pendant qu'il entreprenait sa manœuvre. Il a rapidement observé la classe et a profité que Rogue soit occupé, pour se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule d'Ingrid. Elle gribouillait sur un morceau de parchemin ; sa camarade bavardant à une de ses amies de l'autre côté.

Le paquet de chewing-gum d'Ingrid était posé en toute confiance de son côté gauche, où Fred était assis. Quelques papiers d'emballages posés sur son bureau. Fred a discrètement saisit un emballage, a confortablement emballé le Nougat Néansang dedans et l'a innocemment placé à côté de paquet ouvert de chewing-gum.

Alors que Fred se rasseyait, Ingrid a relevé la tête et a regardé Fred avec des yeux remplis de désir.

« Oh, bonjour Frederick » A-t-elle roucoulé, battant des cils.

C'est une autre chose embêtant à son sujet. Elle appelle **TOUJOURS** Fred« Frederick ».

« Hum, hey. » A-t-il répondu avec difficulté, entièrement rassis cette fois.

Ingrid a rigolé nerveusement, comme si elle venait de rencontrer une célébrité et a alors fait une énorme bulle gluante. Dès qu'elle eu la taille d'une pastèque, elle a pété la bulle et l'a aspirer dans sa grosse bouche.

Elle a regardé à gauche d'elle et a pris le 'bonbon' que Fred avait efficacement placé. Elle a jeté l'emballage dans mon visage et je me suis renfrognée.

« Oh, pardon. » A-t-elle caqueté, souriante.

Fred a sourit d'une manière affectée et j'ai retenu mon propre sourire. J'ai regardé fixement Ingrid, pliant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Sans étudier l'objet, elle l'a bourré dans sa bouche. J'ai rit sous cape et elle a ricané. Puis, sans avertissement, d'énormes filets de sang ont commencé à couler de son nez et à tomber sur le devant de sa robe.

« **OH MON DIEU !** PROFESSEUR ! PROFESSEUR » S'est-elle plaint en poussant des cris perçants, tenant sa main sous son nez comme une tasse.

Le professeur Rogue a rapidement courut de l'autre côté de la salle jusqu'à Ingrid, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici » A-t-il proclamé, sa voix ne montrant aucune surprise ni la légère panique de ses yeux.

Ingrid a hurlé de mécontentement, s'aidant maintenant de ses deux mains pour attraper le sang. Fred et moi avons échangé un regard, essayant de ne pas sourire ni rigoler, pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Bien que c'était plus joli qu'autre chose, Rogue a menacé quelque chose à Fred et George. C'était un truc du genre, ne plus voir le soleil se lever.

« C'est elle qui l'a fait ! Johnson ! Cette stupide Gryffondor » A violemment pleuré Ingrid, désignant avec ses cinq mentons ma direction.

J'ai mordu ma lèvre, regardant Fred du coin de l'œil. Je n'avais pas planifié d'être autre chose qu'une spectatrice innocente ! Mais je n'allais pas me sauver la peau et laisser Fred aller en retenue. Ce n'est pas comme si cela me démangeait de passer la nuit avec Rogue, mais je ne voulais pas punir mon petit ami pour une farce inoffensive.

Le professeur Rogue s'est renfrogné, plissant des yeux.

« Est-ce vrai, Mlle Johnson » A-t-il demandé.

Avant que je n'ai put ouvrir la bouche, Fred a parlé.

« Non, c'était moi, professeur. Angelina n'a rien fait du tout.' A-t-il vaillamment corrigé.

Le professeur Rogue a glissé son regard sur Fred, ricanant comme si Fred n'était qu'un insecte qu'il allait écraser avec sa chaussure.

« Mlle Rogers, emmenez Mlle Tarentino à l'infirmerie svp. » A-t-il ordonné, son regard toujours fixé sur Fred.

L'amie d'Ingrid a incliné la tête et a aidé Ingrid a se lever de sa chaise. La paire est passée entre la rangée de bureaux et est sortie, le bruit de leurs pieds faisant écho dans le couloir vide. Le professeur Rogue a placé sa baguette au-dessus de la tache qu'avait faite Ingrid et les taches de sang ont disparues. La salle de classe a été remplie avec le ronflement des différentes conversations, beaucoup des Gryffondors faisaient des éloges de Fred.

Lee, qui était assis derrière George et Alicia, nous regardait fixement tout les deux, avec excitation. George a fait à Fred 'le pouce de la victoire' et Fred a sourit. Ca a exaspéré encore plus le professeur Rogue. Il a serré la mâchoire, ses mains crispées en poings, maintenus sur ses côtés comme des barres d'acier.

« J'aurais du savoir que cet acte stupide était de vous, Weasley. Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor. Et vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 8h, dans cette salle » A-t-il froidement punit.

Le sourire de Fred ne s'est pas fané. En un éclair, il a sauté sur la table et a levé les bras en l'air. Ses yeux miroitaient de plaisir pendant qu'il demandait l'attention, son sourire suffisant se transformant en un malfaisant.

Dans un épais accent écossais, qui aurait rendu William Wallace jaloux, il a fortement proclamé « VOUS POUVEZ PRENDRE MA VIE MAIS VOUS N'AUREZ PAS MA LIBERTÉ »

Tout les Gryffondors ont hués et encouragés avec plaisir, frappant dans leurs mains comme s'il venait juste de voir un acteur célèbre de Broadway. Tout les Serpentards ont sifflés mais ils n'ont pas calmés notre enthousiasme. Le professeur Rogue est passé par trois couleurs de rouge, ses yeux n'étant plus que de petites fentes.

« Descendez tout de suite ! Je vous avertis » A-t-il hurlé.

Fred a rigolé, a fait quelques saluts, puis a sauté à cloche-pied sur le sol avec la grâce d'un chat.

J'ai relevé la tête, le fixant avec crainte.

« Tu es fou. » J'ai fait remarqué, secouant la tête. Il a fait un clin d'œil.

« Et tu es **magnifique**. » A-t-il répondu avec zèle.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je me suis levée, j'ai enroulé mes bras autour du cou de Fred et lui ai donné un baiser énorme mais rapide. George, Lee et Alicia ont encouragé encore plus fort. Fred a rit sous cape et m'a vite fait penché en arrière, et m'a alors embrassés plus longtemps.

George et Lee ont sifflé, avec beaucoup d'autres Gryffondor mâles et Alicia a rigolé. Quand je me suis éloigné de Fred et que je me suis rassise, le professeur Rogue paraissait sincèrement sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. NdT:je commence sérieusement a en avoir mare d'écrire 'professeur Rogue', moi !l'auteure pouvait pas tout simplement écrire 'Snape' tout seul avec rien d'autre ?lol, deso petite crise passagère

« C'est çà, Weasley ! Vous aurez une autre retenue demain soir » A immédiatement annoncé Rogue.

Fred a gesticulé, son sourire toujours incrusté sur son visage et est retourné s'asseoir sur son siège. Et bien que je voulais gronder Fred pour s'être créer des ennuis inutiles, j'étais d'une autre manière très étrange, fière.

Accordé, je n'étais pas fière qu'il se soit pris une double retenue, mais j'étais fière, comme une fille qui n'est pas effrayée de se vanter« Ouais, c'est **mon** petit ami. »

**

* * *

16 Septembre**

**Salle Commune**

Ombrage a assisté au cours de Sortilège ce matin. Elle donne vraiment la chair de poule. Elle s'est juste assise à l'arrière de la classe et a pris des notes, je suppose. A la fin du cours, elle a questionné Alicia sur les cours et ce qu'elle pensait sur la qualité de l'apprentissage et ce qui n'allait pas.

Je pouvais dire qu'Alicia était un peu nerveuse. Elle n'a pas voulu dire des choses fausses et qui pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un. Fred m'a dit que sa seconde Retenue, qui était la nuit passée, n'était pas si mauvaise.

Rogue l'a obliger à nettoyer le classe entière et puis à ranger les chaudrons par taille et poids. Je pense que je serais **morte** d'épuisement si j'avais été forcé de faire tout ça. Samedi c'est l'entraînement de Quiddich, c'est dans deux jours. Harry m'a mentionné au petit déjeuner ce matin qu'il aidait Ron et que ça allait plutôt bien.

Bon. Une chose de moins à s'inquiéter. Olivier m'a finalement renvoyé une réponse. Elle est venue pendant le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Fred est devenu soupçonneux et a dit quelque chose du genre« Pourquoi Dubois t'écris à toi ? Il n'écrit jamais à moi ou à George » J'ai alors précisé à Fred que ni lui ni George ne lui écrivaient jamais. Il s'est ensuite calmé.

Chère Angelina,

C'est génial que tu ais été promu capitaine ! Je ne doute pas que tu feras du bon travail. McGonagall ne pouvait choisir une meilleure personne. Ainsi, Ron est gardien maintenant, hein ? Vu que je en suis plus là, je ne sais pas qui étaient les autres candidats et comment Ron joue. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Ron était le meilleur choix. Il faut des membres d'équipe qui s'intéressent réellement au jeu et qui veulent gagner. Il ne faut pas choisir des personnes qui veulent seulement rejoindre l'équipe parce que ça ferait mieux sur le CV pour l'université.

Les meilleurs joueurs sont ceux qui ont un amour pour le jeu. Parfois la détermination surpasse la compétence pure, si ce désir est assez fort. Il s'avère pour moi que Ron veut vraiment gagner et être le meilleur joueur qu'il peut. Et c'est le meilleur type de personne qu'il te faut pour le jeu. Ne t'inquiète pas autant, ok ? Ait juste confiance en toi et tout ira bien.

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu à propos de Fred et toi, hein ? Tu sais ce que l'on dit à propos de mélanger travail et plaisir

Non, je t'embête seulement. Ca fait un temps que vous êtes tous les deux ensemble. Comment vont les autres ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne vous ai pas vu.

En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt,

Je te souhaite le meilleur,

Oliver

Il a certainement raison à propos de Ron, je pense. J'aurais du l'écouter plus tôt. Les cours sont toujours la même lesdevinezchose. Aujourd'hui, je vu le Squelette des WC dans WC !

C'était comme si elle vivait là dedans. J'y suis allée avant Divination. Je ne projetais pas de lui parler, mais elle a collé son visage dans ma ligne de vision et malheureusement, mes yeux ne pouvaient pas échapper à ce cauchemar visuel. Nous étions de nouveau, aux éviers, quand elle a décidé de se vider l'esprit.

« Tu sors avec Fred Weasley, n'est-ce pas » A-t-elle demandé, ses lèvres se tordant en un air menaçant.

J'ai coupé le robinet et ai pris une serviette de papier.

« Ouais et alors » J'ai demandé de façon glaciale, haussant un sourcil.

Elle a gesticulé, mettant sa hanche d'un côté, jetant sa serviette de papier utilisée dans la poubelle.

« Ca ne vas pas durer, tu sais. Tu es destinée à être encore un de ses trophées, une conquête. » A-t-elle fermement ricané.

Elle a plié les bras sur sa poitrine, dégageant l'impression qu'elle croyait qu'elle était la fille la plus canon de la planète. Je déteste vraiment les gens comme ça. C'est comme, **BONJOUR **; je serais toujours plus jolie que toi, même si tu avais de l'argent pour faire de la chirurgie esthétique !

Je l'ai regardé, j'ai chiffonné ma serviette en papier utilisée et j'ai fait comme si j'allais viser la poubelle, mais j'ai fait exprès de la manquer et je la lui ai envoyé dans le visage. J'ai rigolé. Son air menaçant s'amplifiant.

« Je pense que ma relation avec Fred va tout à fait très bien, merci beaucoup. » J'ai définitivement cassé.

Je veux dire vraiment, qui elle pense être ? Lee avait tellement raison. Elle est simplement blessée que Fred l'a largué. C'est ce que j'appelle, une personne pathétique qui n'a aucune vie.

Elle a nettement roulé des yeux, a soigneusement examiné sa French Manucure, puis s'est dirigée vers la porte, ses hanches se balançant tellement, que j'ai pensé qu'elle allait se casser un os.

« C'était ce que je pensais aussi. Mais il sera trop tard après. Attend un peu. Tu seras juste larguée comme toutes les autres. Et quand ça se produira, je serais la première dans la liste pour être sa nouvelle saveur de la semaine. Je te le **garantis**. »

Avec ça, elle a claqué la porte derrière elle, ces mots faisant écho et rebondissant contre les murs.

Je ne la crois pas du tout. Pas un mot.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je garde en tête l'image d'elle et Fred assis ensemble ; sa main massant son genou et Fred souriant comme si plus rien au monde ne l'importait ?

**

* * *

17 Septembre**

**Dortoirs**

Fred et moi sommes allés nous promener aujourd'hui, après les cours. Aujourd'hui c'est vendrediça veut dire que demain sera l'entraînement. Il faisait vraiment beau dehors ; d'autres couples ont eu la même idée. L'air était légèrement frais mais était assez chaud pour sortir sans veste et juste une écharpe.

Ici et là, j'ai repéré des gens qui erraient sans réel but, main dans la main. Fred m'avait parlé au sujet de ses plans pour son futur magasin de farces mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je savais que la seule manière de m'enlever ça de l'esprit pour de bon était de lui en parler.

Nous marchions côte à côte, main dans la main, nos doigts enlacés comme un lacet délicat. Il y avait une accalmie dans la conversation et je l'ai regardé fixementétudiant ses joues, ses yeux, ses taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses lèvres qui donnaient OH-COMBIEN-ENVIE-D'EMBRASSER.

Et je n'ai pas pu croire qu'après toutes ces années à jouer au chat et à la souris et à la carte de l'indifférence, nous ayons pu finir comme ça. Nous sortons ensemble depuis presque une année et je suis encore stupéfiée de combien tout ceci me paraît normal. C'était comme si nous étions ensemble depuis des années. Il a remarqué que je le fixais et j'ai légèrement rougit.

« Quoi » A-t-il demandé, confus.

« Rien. » J'ai doucement répondu, lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il a rigolé, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Si tu le dis. »

Et nous avons été silencieux une fois de plus. Il pensait à l'avenir et j'ai saisit la chance pour le regarder de nouveau, l'étudiant avec intérêt. J'aime vraiment **tout** à son sujet. Je ne changerais rien en lui, jamais. Pourquoi est-il si parfait pour moi ?

Nous avions toujours l'habitude de discuter avant, quand nous étions juste des amis. Nous discutons toujours maintenant, en fait. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ca ne contient pas les critiques ; le soupçon et la jalousie. Croyez-moi, nous parlons toujours de choses stupides. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus.

**Parce que je sais que quand ça sera passé, je pourrais retomber dans ses bras et l'embrasser et me rappeler que je suis sa petite amie maintenant, et que cela continuera jusqu'à la fin.**

« Fred » J'ai interrogé, hésitante.

« Oui»

« tu ne croyais pas àTu l'amour avant. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis »

Il a froncé les sourcils, réfléchissant pendant un moment. Les feuilles ont craqué sous nos pieds.

« Je suppose que je croyais à l'amour, juste que ça ne m'arriverais jamais à moi. Je veux dire, il y avait toi et j'ai toujours ressentit quelque chose de plus fort pour toi, mais nous étions juste des amis. Et tout était si compliqué. J'étais effrayé, c'est tout. Effrayé de m'éclater la face. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je ne l'avais juste pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que ça me saute au visage. » A-t-il lentement admis.

Mon sourire s'est agrandit.

« Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait affronter tes peurs. »

Il a incliné la tête, ses yeux perçants en intenses, brûlant dans les miens.

« Moi aussi. »

Silence pendant un moment.

J'ai cessé de marcher et il m'a regardé fixement, très confus. J'ai fait un pas vers lui, la moitié de mes doutes vaincus et la moitié restaient toujours au-dessus de ma tête comme un nuage avant la tempête. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la confrontation dans la salle de bain et a la manière dont il avait agit avec elle. En même temps, les images de toutes les fois où il m'a tenu dans ses bras et m'a embrassé ont inondé ma mémoire, comme si j'étais l'héroïne d'un film classique moldu, en noir et blanc.

« Angel » a-t-il demandé.

J'ai soupiré, les mains tremblantes. Est-ce que j'étais effrayée du futur ? Est-ce que la distance et le temps m'effrayent ; la possibilité qu'une fois que nous aurons quitté les murs familiers de Poudlard, nous serons séparés ? Est-ce que j'étais effrayé de perdre la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ; la progression dans l'âge adulte ?

Fred etavait dit qu'il voulait aller à Never Never Land je commence vraiment à voir pourquoi.

« n'est-ce pas ?Ca serait bien justeCa serait bien pour quelques temps pour se raccrocher »pour nous J'ai chuchoté.

Il ne m'a pas questionné et m'a enveloppé dans ses bras. J'ai pressé ma joue contre la sienne, mes mains se perdant dans le confort de ses cheveux. Mon cœur battait plus rapidement et mes mains tremblaient toujours. J'ai fermé les yeux, me blottissant contre lui.

« d'aller àCe serait bien Never Never Land pour quelques temps » J'ai doucement demandé.

Il a incliné la tête, ses mains frottant mon dos.

« juste pour quelques temps,Ouais mon amour. Juste pour quelques temps. Et puis nous devrions revenir, parce que personne de doit rester un gosse pour toujours, n'est-ce pas » A-t-il demandé d'une voix rauque.

J'ai soupiré, ouvrant lentement mes yeux.

« Je suppose que oui. »

Il s'est reculé, ses lèvres rencontrant mon front, puis ma joue et finalement mes lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement froides mais douces comme une plume, et avaient la légèreté et le tendre traçage d'un peintre qui peint sa toile.

« Tu es trop étonnante pour être vrai. » A-t-il marmonné.

Mon front était posé contre le sien, son bras autour de ma taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Et j'ai cru que je pourrais même voler avec lui, voler jusqu'à Never Never Land et que tout irait bien.

Se pourrait-il que Fred soit mon âme sœur ? Mais les gens ne rencontrent pas leur âme sœur à dix-sept ans, n'est-ce commentpas ? Nous sommes encore des adolescents ce pourrait-il que ce soit réel, qu'il soit cette personne que attendez toute votre vie, celle avec qui vous êtes sensé grandir et évoluer ? **Est-ce qu'un âme sœur existe même déjà à un si jeune âge ?**

Je l'ai encore embrassé, envahie de désir, de volonté. Il a répondu avec une force égale, ses mains saisissant ma taille, ses doigts brûlant ma peau nue.

**Pendant que nous nous tenions là quelques instants, nos fronts posés sur celui de l'autre, j'ai su que d'une façon ou d'une autre l'innocence insouciante de notre relation avait changée.**


	6. Of Secret And Lies

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et oui motivée a donf (bien ki ait aucune raison), vlà donc enfin le chapitre !**

**Comme chaque fois, je le poste plus tard que je ne le voulais mais on va dire ke g été 'un peu' occuper ces temps-ci, j'étais senser le poster y a deux semaines mais g pas eu le temps de traduire car j'étais tout le temps occupée et puis vu que j'étais sortie en soirée le vendredi j'étais un peu crever, j'ai donc du tout remettre pour le w-e passé, et bien ke je sois sortie vendredi(et oui _encore_) et ke je sois très crever, j'ai traduit la moitié!J'ai donc finit de traduire ce w-e et je vous les poste enfin !Car je suis motiver (enfin dans la tête seulement lol)**

**Vla juste une petite chanson que j'aime beaucoup, c'est de Sinsemilia : **

'**On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde  
Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main  
Que votre chemin évite les bombes  
Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins**

**On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde  
Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain  
Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre  
Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien'**

**note du 11/02/05: le chapitre est en version corrigée! Merci beaucoup à choups!  
**

**(Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin)**

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

When you were here before_  
(Quand tu étais là avant )

_Couldn't look you in the eye_  
(J'ai pas pu te regarder dans les yeux)

_You're just like an angel_  
(Tu es exactement comme un ange)

_Your skin makes me cry_  
(Ta peau me fait pleurer)

_You float like a feather_  
(Tu flottes/volettes comme une plume)

_In a beautiful world_  
(Dans un monde magnifique)

_And I wish I was special_  
(Si seulement j'étais spécial)

_You're so fuckin' special_  
('tain, t'es tellement spéciale)

_She's running out again,_  
(Elle s'en va en courant à nouveau)

_She's running out_  
(Elle s'en va)

_She's run run run running out...-Radiohead_  
(Elle court, court, court... )

**

* * *

17 Septembre**

**Salle commune**

Foutu Potter qui s'est **_ENCORE_** pris une retenue, aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il fait ça juste pour m'énerver ? Je l'ai attrapé dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui et j'ai commencé à lui faire un discours **très **animé.

Assez horrifiant, je pense qu'il a cru que j'allais donner un coup de poing ou deux. Je pense que je l'aurais probablement fait mais McGonagall est arrivée avant que je n'aie pu lever la main. Elle a enlevé cinq points mais a ensuite parlé à Harry quand elle a découvert la raison de mon saccage vocal.

L'entraînement n'est pas allé aussi fabuleusement que je l'avais souhaité. Mais nous avons beaucoup travaillé. Ron s'est réellement amélioré dans les blocages de but et l'attrapage. Etant donné que nous n'avons eu aucun _'spectateur'_ fâcheux, il se sentait beaucoup plus confiant. J'ai dû lui faire un petit discours dynamique avant de commencer, cependant. Mais ça a apparemment fonctionné.

Rien n'a apparemment mal tourné. Katie n'a pas dû aller à l'infirmerie et Malefoy n'a pas sauté hors d'un buisson et commencé à jeter des insultes. Ca n'a pas été parfaitement mais ça a bien été. Fred m'a taquiné au sujet de ma légère hantise avec la perfection de l'entraînement.

Puisque j'étais d'une si bonne humeur, j'ai offert de ranger les bales pour que chacun puisse revenir plus tôt au château. Fred a insisté pour rester derrière et m'aider, ainsi je n'ai pas protesté. Je pense qu'il voyait juste ça comme une chance pour une **session de câlins**.

« Tu ne vas pas faire une dépression nerveuse parce Ron n'est pas comme le Prodigieux Dubois, quand même » A-t-il interrogé de façon moqueuse alors que nous nous dirigions vers le château.

Je l'ai doucement poussé à l'épaule, lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

« Non, mais tu ferais mieux de courir vite, Frederick Weasley, avant que je ne fasse de sérieux dommages à ton beau visage. » J'ai avertit en plaisantant.

Il a fait des gros yeux et a paresseusement enroulé son bras autour de mes épaules, me tirant près de lui. Je ne sais pas m'occuper de tout.

« Tu n'oserais pas. Ce serait même inutile d'essayer, parce que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme gamin et à mon esprit étonnant. » A-t-il avoué d'un air suffisant.

Je l'ai poussé dans les côtes, lui souriant.

« Ne retient pas ton souffle. » J'ai répondu.

Il a rit et a saisit mes lèvres dans u baiser espiègle mais pourtant ardent. **Et de toutes les bonnes choses qui peuvent se passer, tu ne peux pas simplement en avoir une…**

Quand nous sommes finalement rentrés au château et dans la chaleur de la Salle Commune, Fred a commencé à parler avec Lee et je me suis joint dans la discussion qu'Alicia et Katie avaient au sujet d'une certaine célébrité et de ses cheveux. Les filles et moi étions assises sur le divan spacieux, devant la cheminée, alors que Fred et Lee étaient derrière nous. Tout à coup, au milieu de notre conversation, Katie m'a presque arraché le bras.

« Oh mon Dieu, Angie, regarde » A-t-elle chuchoté.

« Quoi » J'ai interrogé, regardant fixement à ma droite.

Katie a secoué la tête.

« Non, non, derrière toi. Ce n'est pas la fille avec qui tu as eu des problèmes » A-t-elle demandé.

J'ai tourné la tête et ai été témoin du **FANTÔME DES WC** parlant fiévreusement à Fred, sa main posé au milieu de son bras, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses joues rougies. Fred la regardait fixement avec une incrédulité sceptique, ses lèvres pincées en ligne droite.

Le Squelette des WC a fermement incliné la tête, essayant de faire croire à Fred quelque chose qui était sûrement une pile de mensonges. Lee parlait maintenant tranquillement à George, qui descendait juste des escaliers, tournant le dos à Fred et Squelette des WC. Quelque chose a donné un coup de pied dans mon estomac avec beaucoup de force et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Ce qui se passait n'était pas bon.

« Qui as-tu dit qu'elle était » A curieusement demandé Alicia, haussant un sourcil.

Mes yeux n'ont jamais quitté Fred. Le Squelette des WC semblait parlé la majeure partie du tems. Chaque fois que Fred commençait à parler, elle l'interrompait et lui faisait un sourire affecté. Fred semblait affligé et il a commencé a passer sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Une de ses ex-petites amies. Tu sais, celle qui m'a _verbalement attaquée_ dans la salle de bains. Elle délire de jalousie depuis qu'elle a découvert que Fred et moi sommes un couple. » J'ai informé.

Dès que les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, le Squelette des WC est partie vers le portrait. Comme un choc, Fred l'a suivit à contrecœur et en moins d'une minute ; l'obscurité noire des couloirs les avait avalés en entier.

**

* * *

27 Septembre**

**Sortilèges**

Les professeurs nous ont donné une pile de travail à faire. J'ai passé deux nuits à errer dans la bibliothèque, essayant de faire devoir après devoir. Fred et George ne semblent pas très bouleversés par ceci, bien que George semble s'inquiété de son travail scolaire un peu _plus_ que Fred. J'ai essayé à plusieurs occasions de quitter les livres mais il a juste volé un peu plus loin. Par conséquent, je fais de mon mieux. Je ne me sens pas capable de commencer une nouvelle guerre mondiale avec mon travail.

Alicia et même Katie sentent vraiment le poids de tout le travail que nous sommes forcés de faire. Par exemple, juste hier. Katie est presque sortie de la Salle Commune en portant deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes ! Vous savez il faut vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose qui tracasse une personne comme Katie, Reine de Toutes les Extravagances de la Mode, pour qu'elle oublie de porter la même paire de chaussettes.

Fred a agit comme si rien en s'était passé à propos du petit incident entre lui et le Squelette des WC. J'ai demandé à Lee de lui parler au petit déjeuner mais Fred ne lui a pas donné de bonne réponse. Il a dit« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

J'ai essayé de mettre ça derrière moi mais ça continue d'harceler mon subconscient. Je dois vraiment cesser de m'inquiéter de choses aussi superficielles comme ça. J'en suis venue au point où entendre quelque chose au sujet du Squelette des WC, n'a juste plus d'importance. Je sais qu'elle est **folle de jalousie**, ainsi, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'importerait si elle essaye pathétiquement de draguer Fred a maintes reprises ? Il ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimera jamais.

L'affaire est classée.

**

* * *

28 Septembre**

**Soins Aux Créatures Magiques**

Ok, j'ai mentit. J'ai directement demandé à Fred aujourd'hui à propos de ce qu'il avait _désespérément_ besoin de parler avec le Squelette des WC, parce que en fait je pensais qu'il me le dirais puisque je suis sa petite amie. Nous étions assis pour le dîner après une longue journée de cours, appréciant nos repas et parlant à quelqu'un.

J'étais assise à côté de Fred, qui était en face de George et Alicia. Katie était de mon autre côté, avec Lee situé juste en face d'elle. Je n'ai pas voulu l'assaillir devant tout le monde ainsi j'ai attendu qu'ils soient tous les quatre partis dans une discussion houleuse au sujet du professeur Flitwick et de savoir si oui ou non le petit bout de ses cheveux était une perruque.

« Fred » J'ai demandé, hésitante.

Il a cessé de couper dans son bifteck et s'est tourné sur sa chaise pour me regarder.

« Hmm»

J'ai triturer ma serviette, observant le plancher et ai alors rencontrer son regard.

« Je ne veux pas paraître pour une fouineuse mais je t'ai vu partir de la Salle Commune il y a quelques jours, avec cette fille. Tu sais, celle qui m'ennuie à chaque fois que je la vois dans les WC » J'ai informé.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'appeler le Squelette des WC, si ?

Il a semblé inconfortable et a repris sa fourchette et son couteau pour recommencer ce qu'il avait arrêté.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Elle m'emmerdait juste à propos d'une chose sans importance, vraiment. »

Ses mots étaient soigneusement choisis et courts, comme si s'il faisait un faux mouvement, je découvrirais tous les faits cachés qu'il protégeait. Je me suis sentie frustrée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me le dire ? Il n'avait aucun problème à me parler d'autre chose concernant sa vie mais ça lui demandait trop d'effort de m'informer à propos de ceci.

« T'es sûr ? Si ce n'était rien pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû partir de la Salle Commune avec elle » J'ai persisté.

Il a laissé tomber sa fourchette et son couteau dans son plat une fois de plus. Il s'est tourné vers moi, les yeux rétrécis et l'expression remplie d'ennui et de défaite.

« Ecoute, elle n'a toujours pas juste compris que je sortais avec toi et avec elle. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle fasse une scène alors quand elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité, j'ai proposé que nous allions dehors. » A-t-il brusquement avoué.

« Mais»

« Ecoute, Angelina, **oublie ça**, ok » A-t-il exigé.

Je l'ai regardé fixement dans les yeux et pour une fois, ai été déconcerté. Je n'avais aucune idée s'il disait l'entière vérité ou s'il y avait quelque chose de menaçant derrière son histoire. Je voulais **tellement maladivement** le croire et que ce soit ça, mais je savais que s'il disait des choses entièrement valide, il ne serait pas aussi gêné quand je l'interroge.

Et ensuite il y avait le fait que cette fille ne voulait pas partir. Malgré le fait que Fred l'avait plaquée et qu'il ne voulait clairement plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ferait _tout_ pour regagner Fred.

Mais quand j'ai vu le regard de frustration sur le visage de Fred, je n'ai pas pût continuer à réfléchir dans ce sens.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à laisser la situation exploser. Par conséquent, j'ai laissé tomber. Il y avait tellement de choses qui parcouraient mon esprit et beaucoup que je voulais dire, que j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de continuer un autre jour.

J'ai soupiré, lui faisant savoir que je me rendais.

« Oh, bien. » J'ai répondu d'un air fatigué.

Son expression s'est détendue, son vieil air stupide revenant maladroitement dans le jeu. Il m'a fait son infâme sourire de gamin et a utilisé son charme irrésistible mais pour une fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas été sur le point de défaillir. J'étais trop préoccupée avec ma détresse. Ses yeux ont voyagés jusqu'aux pommes de terre de mon plat que je n'avais pas touchées.

« Tu vas manger ça » A-t-il demandé, avec un léger enjouement dans la voix évidemment forcé.

J'ai gesticulé, jetant la serviette que j'avais mise sur mes genoux, sur le côté droit de la table.

« Non, je n'ai plus faim. »

« Scandaleux. » A-t-il taquiné.

Il a plongé sa cuillère dans la substance détrempée et la remise dans son plat à moitié plein. Il m'a regardé ; son sourire toujours intact et j'ai été forcée de rire.

« Je vais monter tôt. Je viens de me rappeler de tout le travail que McGonagall veut que je fasse. » J'ai avoué.

Fred a cessé de bourrer son visage avec de la purée de pommes de terre pour me regarder fixement confus.

« Mais tu as à peine mangé quelque chose. » A-t-il observé.

J'ai secoué la tête et me suis levé de mon siège. Le dîner était presque fini et un petit troupeau de personnes était déjà retourné vers leurs Salles Communes. Katie, Alicia, George et Le ont soudainement cessé leur conversation et m'ont regardé fixement curieux.

Les yeux de Katie se sont tournés vers mon plat, qui était remplis avec la moitié d'une patte de poulet, une petite colline de légumes et un morceau de pain français.

« Ouais, ton plat est presque plein. » A-t-elle ajouté.

J'ai regardé au loin.

« Je n'ai juste pas faim. Je vous verrais plus tard. » J'ai déclaré.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pût dire plus, je me suis vite levée et ai marché. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Fred remplis de culpabilité dans mon dos même après que je sois hors de vue.

**

* * *

4 Octobre**

**Divination**

Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end. J'ai décidé d'y aller même avec la quantité massive de travail que je recevrais probablement. En dépit de ceci, je fais fait tout à fait bien mon travail scolaire. Hier, McGonagall a mentionné que je travaillais _'particulièrement bien'_. Nous savons tous comme c'est **rare** qu'elle fasse des éloges à quelqu'un et j'ai été aussi choquée qu'honorée.

Fred et moi n'avons discuté d'avantage au sujet de ce qui s'était produit au dîner ou du Squelette des WC. Mes les choses ont changées, on peut le dire. Nous ne plaisantons plus autant et nous ne passons plus autant d'heures l'un avec l'autre, comme avant, entre et après les cours. Il ne m'embrasse plus aussi souvent, non plus. Et quand il le fait, c'est comme une question hésitante et légèrement **effrayée** de ma réaction.

Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

J'espère que je pourrai parler de ça dehors avec lui mais j'ai un mauvais sentiment que ce petit entretien ne fera pas partir. Si seulement il m'avait juste dit **l'entière vérité**, alors rien de ceci ne se serait produit. Je ne favorise pas particulièrement que des personnes me cachent des secrets. C'est encore **pire** quand c'est votre propre petit ami et meilleur ami. C'est une épée à deux tranchants, je te dis.

Les filles ont bien remarqué mon humeur. Elles veulent savoir ce qui se passe entre Fred et moi mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de l'expliquer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, si je dis tout haut ce qui va mal et ce que je ressens, je pense que ça rendra tout _si enfantin_ et montrera un autre cas de mon inquiétude trop complexe et trop active.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir la nuit passée, ainsi j'ai erré vers la Salle Commune. Je pensais qu'elle serait abandonnée mais à ma surprise, Fred était assis sur le divan devant le feu. Il portait un plaid, un pantalon en flanelle et un t-shirt blanc plat. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et son visage était enfouit dans ses mains.

Je pouvais dire juste en le regardant qu'au fond de lui, il était dans un état de souci et d'inquiétude totale.

J'ai fait une pause dans les escaliers étudiant ses actions et ai marché jusqu'où il était. Sans un mot, je me suis assise à côté de lui et ai délicatement mis ma tête sur son épaule. Les rendez-vous comme celui-ci m'ont vraiment **manqués**, quand nous restions debout tard à parler de tout…et de rien devant le feu. En réalité, c'était seulement il y a quelques jours mais ça me donnait l'illusion d'un siècle, depuis que nous avons fait ça.

Cela lui a pris un temps pour identifier entièrement qui j'étais ? Quand il l'a fait, il m'a fait un sourire minuscule pourtant reconnaissant et s'est de nouveau penché contre le divan. Il a laissé tomber ses mains de son visage et les a fixer autour de ma taille.

« Ca m'a manqué. » J'ai chuchoté.

Il a soupiré.

« **J'ai été royalement nul**. » A-t-il tranquillement admis.

J'ai laissé mes lèvres balayé sa joue puis me suis arrêtée à son oreille avant de reparler.

« Non tu ne l'as pas été. Mais pourrais-tu juste me dire ce qui s'est passé entre toi et cette file ? Je sais qu'il y a plus que cette histoire que tu m'as dite au dîner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas. Cela ne dois pas être _si_ mauvais. » J'ai recommandé avec confiance.

Il a mordu sa lèvre et ses yeux se sont reposés sur mon visage pendant un moment, puis a regardé de nouveau devant lui.

« Je te le dirais, je te le promet. Mais pas ce soir. Ne peut-on pas juste ne pas parler de ça ce soir ? Maintenant…c'est juste toi et moi. Demain…alors j'ouvrirais la boîte de Pandore. » A-t-il offert d'une vois rauque.

Mes yeux se sont agrandis et j'ai incliné la tête.

Ce que Fred devait me dire doit être pire que ce que j'avais imaginé…

« Bonne idée. » J'ai félicité.

Il a tendrement embrassé le dessus de ma tête et puis mon front. Et bien que j'aime être avec lui, **je n'aurais rein voulu d'autre que de me lever et de courir. **Se tenir à côté de lui n'était qu'un dure rappel à la barrière qu'il avait crée entre nous…une barrière où j'étais dans l'obscurité et où quelque chose affectait probablement négativement notre relation.

Nous avons été assis en silence le reste du temps, jusqu'à ce que nous nous sentions somnolant et que nous nous traînions de nouveau jusqu'à notre lit. Nous nous sommes embrassés pour dire bonne nuit et je l'ai retenu un peu plus longtemps, parce que je savais que demain serait porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Et maintenant aujourd'hui est demain et Fred ne m'a encore rien dit. J ne veux pas le forcer ou l'agacer, ainsi je vais attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Dans un temps proche…je dois définitivement organiser un conseil avec les filles. Qui savait qu'avoir un petit ami pouvait être un tel _ouvrage_ ?

**

* * *

Et voilà c'est déjà finit ! je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus court jusqu'à present, alors je vais essayer de meubler pour que vous ayez l'impression que c'était plus long lol**

**Tout d'abord, preview du chap suivant :**

**Discussion pas toujours très rose et réactions en chaînes (je dis ça alors que je l'ai lu il y a un bail le chapitre, alors si c'est pas ca qui se passe, ne m'en veuillez pas…)**

**Concernant cette fic, j'ai un petit problème avec 'le Squelette des WC' le mot anglais est 'Loo stalker' mais j'arrive pas à le traduire correctement, j'ai traduit stalker en squelette car j'avais pas trouver le bon mot et ke je croyais kon allait plus en entendre parler mais bon ces pas vraiment le cas…bref si qqun a une meilleure traduction pour le gentil surnom, qil me le dise !**

**Sinon j'ai une petite question a toutes les Quebecoises : comment vous marquez les tailles/distances, car au départ tout était marqué dans le style 6p3 (ou 6'3) et j'ai du faire le calcul pour changer et mettre en cm et m, et voilà j'aimerais savoir si vous vous mettez comme dans la version anglaise ou comme dans la mienne ? Voilà je me suis juste rendu compte que j'ignorais ce petit détail et qu'à cause de ça, vous n'avez pas pu comprendre certaines disctances, bref si qqun aurait la gentillesse de me répondre pour que je sache si je dois ou non mettre en plus la taille écrite comme cela !merci a celle qui me le dira !**

**Aussi non, je sais plus trop quoi direà part que JE SUIS EN VACANCE pour une semaine et que c'est trop le pied !D'ailleurs pour fêter ça, me suis teint les cheveux en rouge… chacun fête comme y veut lol……**

**Vla les petites réponses aux reviews :**

**Bubblegum712 : **Haaa (ta vu je tai mise en premiere ?lol) tes plus malade au moins ?ces vrai ke ecrire une review a une heure si matinale ces pa le pied mai ce nest ke plus gentil a mes yeux lol sinon, vu kon se voi ke tres raremen sur msn, tu va bien ?ta fai koi de joli ces tem ci ? et pusi fau pa complexer devant tes couzine, tes 10 fois mieux kel !et pusi fau pa faire attention aux mec, zen vale pa la peine !  
Ces vrai ke ces long 4 mois mais e fait on va dire ke ces voulu…je veus pa de mec pr linstan…ces vrai ki a des momen ou g envie mai finalemen je me sen tres bien comme ca et kan un mec me drague moi je le voi mai je lenvoi bouler (petite excuse perso a Kevin ki a du suporter mon movai caractere.. mais javais prevenu lol). Sinon (relecture de ta review) je nai jamais vu 'amour et amnesie' (ces ca le titre en francai) mai un de mes frangin la vu et me tt raconter !bon je te laisse la car je c plu koi dire dotr (et ouai ces assez rare mai g des passe comme ca) alor bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Gred : **hii une petite nouvelle !ou alors un petit nouveau( le pseudo porte a confusion..)ta review ma fait bcp plaisir, je te remerci grave et y a pa de koi pr la traduction ces un plaisir pour moi aussi de traduire !

**Sushi-powa :**Alors comme ca Fred te rappelle kun que tu conai…me demande bien ki lol…sinon ta deja lu mon chti mail ?ta le coucou de Myrrha ki est revenue mais par contre Lilith na tjs pas lair davoir compris les principes de la politesse….mais on on ne ce refait pas !bon ze te fai de grox kiss et aten tjs ta reponse en mail ET en lettre !

**Choups :**hello toi ! bon si ta bien lu l'intro au chap, tu va devoir encore travailler et corriger toutes mes horreur de fautes de frap et tout ce qi va avec !deso de tavoir fait attendre pr ce chap car je ais ke ces ta drogue lol mais je savai pa faire + vite !

**Gody : **kikoooooo !alors ta review ma fait trop plaisir (tes une de mes auteurs preferée !)!merci bcp et ecris vite vite la suite de tes fics car moi ze veux savoir ce ki va se passer avec April !  
Ze te fais plins de gros bzoux et a la prochaine !

**Et voilà c'est finit !**

**Haaa oui dernier petit truc (promis après j'arrête), c'est mon petit coup de geule, j'ai remarqué que de + en + de personnes mettaient à la fin de leur fic : si je n'ai pas 10/20 reviews, je ne met pas le chap précédent. J'avoue que ca ne me motive pas pour envoyer une review, c'est comme une obligation…menfin bref, moi je dis ; FAITE GRÊVE, allez tous avec moi ! Ne nous laissons pas manipuler comme ça et réagissons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! ET puis moi je me contente bien de 5 reviews par chap, c'est pas pour autant que j'arrête…**

**Bien que je dirais pas non à plus de reviews…mais ca me fait quand même plaisir ces reviews, surout qu'elles viennent de gens que j'ai appris à connaître (+ certaines que d'autres, je l'avoue) et que j'apprécie !**

**Allors je vous fait quand même à toutes (vu ky a que des filles) des gros bzoux et espère vous revoir pour ce chap !**

**Tadam, après mon petit speech, c'est VRAIMENT finit lol**

**A bon entendeur……………**


	7. Of Truth And Tears

**Kikoooooo à tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le new chapitre !**

**J'ai essayé de ne plus prendre un mois pour le traduire, et je suis toute fière de dire que j'y suis arrivé lol**

**Sinon, j'ai une très très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer….j'abandonne la traduction, ces le dernier chap que je fais……**

**Y en a qui m'ont cru ?lol, no en fait le chapitre précédent était déjà beaucoup plus court que les autres et on va dire que celui est 'un peu' plus court…je dirais même beaucoup…il fait seulement 4 pages…(d'habitude ces 12 pages…), mais bon on va dire qu'il est très interessant et que rien que pour ca on lui pardonne sa petitesse(ca se dit ca ?)**

**Que dire de plus, aaaa oui ces à propos de ma fic 'faithless'…elle est vraiment si nule que ça ?j'ai seulement eu une review, jen n'ai jamais eu si peu…suis toute triste a cause de ça…je n'ai pas recu non plus bcp + de review pour 'confessions of a teenage prankster'…vous n'aimez vraiment pas le couple George/alicia ?je préfere qu'on me le dise et que j'arrête tout de suite, faut me le dire si ces vraiment une torture a lire…..**

**Enfin voilà les réponses aux reviews(et oui pour cette fic, jen recois quand meme et ces géniale , d'ailleurs j'en ai jamais reçu autant pour un seul chapitre alors…MERCI !)**

**Bubblegum712 : **Kikoooooo ! alors tout dabord, je dois te dire, une grand MERCI , tu ma reviewé toutes mes fics pour le moment et ces tro gentil…meme Faithless ou tu es la seule !sinon oui je sort beaucoup enfin juste a ce momen la lol, mais en fait chez nous ya des soirer tout les vendredi, ces soit organiser par les rétho (ceux qi vont passer leurs bac),car il leur fau de largen pour payer leur voyage en Tunisie (ou en Turquie, …) et sinon les foi ou ils ne le fon pas ce sont des truc dorganisation ki le fon, et ces soirer sont accessible a tout le monde, vu ke je nai pas encore 18 an, je peu pa aller en discoteke, donc ces la ke je vai, les gens ki y von on entre 15 et 18 donc ca me va !docn ces le pied et VIVE LA Belgique !lol byye

**Gody : **Hello twa ! Alors tout d'abord merci pour ce nouveau chap du Journal d'une Serdaigle, il était génial, bien qu'un peu court, mais bon je te l'ai déjà dit dans ma review !et sinon concernant une certaine autre fic qui pourrait bien s'appeler 'Lycan vs vampire', tjs pas de nouvelle ?j'aime beaucoup les Love/hate avec Remus, il y en a si peu….et vu ke ton autre fic ou y en a un (deso jme souvien plus du titre, mais ces kan hermione reviens dans le passé) tu n'udpades pas souvent, mo appetit n'est pas comblé !lolAussi non…ke dire…haa oui bè le truc habituel koi…merci pour ta review, ca me fait très plaisir

**Sushi-powa : **Hello mistinguette ! Je vais pas trop trainer avec toi car sinon je n'aurais plus rien a te dire dans mon prochain email, mais fau dire que si tu ne menvoie pas la tien, je me ramène jusqu'au Quebec et je te force a lecrire, en ayant enfermé et ligoté tes parents dans la cave, bien entendu lol, mais au fait, pour Angel-mine, tu compte la finir avant noel prochain ou pas ?lol Gros gros bec mamzelle !

**Lilpuce :** Hello ! Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review et puis sinon, je crois que tu es comme beaucoup de gens, tu n'es pas une exception lol, faut dire que je crois pas qui ait beaucoup de gens au départ (enfin du moins en français) qui ait réellement pensé à ce couple, mais maintenant, il yen a plus et ces génial !(di g été compréhensible la ou pas ?car j'ai la manie décrire des trucs que y a ke moi ki compren !lol). Sinon, jespere que ce chapitre te plaira et a bientot !

**Delphine : **Hoooo une nouvelle ! C'est génial de savoir qu'à chaque chapitre je fais de nouveaux adeptes à ce couple !Merci à toi d'en faire partie et sinon ta review était toute gentille, je te fais plin de gros bzoux et te souhaite une bonne lecture !et. ..a oui….merci pour ta review !lol

**L'auteur : **Alors comme ça Fred est vraiment…Fred…bè y semblerait lol, moi je me limagine encore plus chiant que dans cette fic, mais bon après ce chapitre tu comprendra kil se rapproche plus de ma vision des choses lol !Merci pour ta review et a toute !

**flo0o'z :** Hoo encore une nouvelle ! Ha oui tout d'abord, j'ai vu sur ton profil que ton annif était la semaine passée, alors ZOYEUX ANNIF !oki ces avec une semaine de retard mais ces lintention ki compte…n'est ce pas ?sinon j'adore trop cette chanson (celle de sinsemilia), dommage kel ne soit pas plus connue…bref merci et A +

**Aussi non je viens d'apprendre que ce n'est pas mon Johnny Depp qui a gagner loscar du meilleur acteur, ces pas grav jony, j't'aime encore !lol**

**Et Leonardo…VA TE CACHER (jespere qui a pas de fan de leo dans cette fic…et puis si y en a …mais comment vous pouvez laimer ?lol)**

**Sinon je dédie ce petit chapitre à mon amie Mathilde, qui est à l'hôpital…allez ma choute suis de tout cœur avec toi, y vont bien finir par le trouver ce foutu remède et te laisser sortir de là !**

**Et ha oui très important : MERCI (ENCORE) BEAUCOUP A CHOUPS QUI MA CORRIGER CE CHAPITRE-CI ! (correction faite le 02/03/05)**

**Merci à tous (de reviewé et de lire) et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_And everytime I try to fly_  
(Et chaque fois que j'essaye de voler)

_I fall without my wings_  
(Je tombe sans mes ailes)

_I feel so small_  
(Je me sens si petite)

_I guess I need you baby-Britney Spears_  
(Je suppose que j'ai besoin de toi bébé)

* * *

**5 Octobre**

**Salle Commune**

Je ne peux pas le croire. Honnêtement, c'était comme si j'essayais de prévoir le prochain train qui allait arriver en sens inverse. Après les cours aujourd'hui, Fred m'a immédiatement trouvé. Je suppose qu'il devait être nerveux de me dire le secret qu'il me cachait. Je n'étais pas trop inquiète pour je ne sais quelle raison, bien que je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre j'aurais **du** l'être. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, principalement parce que Fred a insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y ait personne autour de nous.

J'aurais du m'émerveiller de la brillance surréaliste des étoiles et de l'apparition de la lune mais j'étais trop concentrée sur la situation qui se préparait. Il a négligemment pris ma main, son front sillonné dans une concentration profonde. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à devenir **effrayée**. Nous sommes finalement arrivés et Fred a respiré un grand coup, ses yeux plongés dans les miens et j'ai sentit mon cœur battre pour quelque chose d'autre que de l'affection.

« Angie je voulais te le dire, avant que tu n'entende cette mauvaise nouvelle de quelqu'un d'autre. » A-t-il commencé avec difficulté.

Il a lâché ma main et je l'ai observé retomber à mes côté comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce n'était certainement pas le début q'une déclaration d'amour. Au lieu de cela, ça ressemblait plutôt à l'ouverture d'une **condamnation à mort**.

« Oui ? » J'ai demandé, hésitante.

Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire mais je savais que je n'aurais pas pu partir en courant.

« Je-…tu sais quand nous nous sommes disputés, il y a un petite temps ? Quand nous ne nous sommes plus parlé pendant un moment ? Je…une nuit je suis descendu au cuisine et j'ai bu beaucoup de bièrraubeurre alcoolisée. Je suppose qu'Hayden m'avait suivit, parce que la prochaine chose dont je me souviens, c'est que nous nous sommes…_embrassés_. »Dès que les mots sont sortis de sa bouche, il a mordu sa lèvre et a respirer profondément, se préparant pour ma réaction violente.

J'ai sentit mon monde entier faire une culbute et s'arrêter d'un coup. Je n'ai pas pris le soin de demander qui était Hayden mais par mon intelligence, c'est la seule et l'unique, 'Squelette des WC'. Ma bouche s'est ouverte et j'ai pratiquement pu entendre mon cœur se briser en un million de petits morceaux.

Les souvenirs des baisers volés et de son sourire énigmatique sont apparus comme un flash dans mon esprit comme un allégement, car j'essayais pathétiquement de lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas éclater en larmes. Angelina Johnson n'avait jamais montré sa faiblesse. Angelina Johnson n'avait jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un, même Fred Weasley.

**Mais Angelina Johnson n'avait jamais eu le cœur déchiré et battu à mort**. Angelina Johnson n'avait jamais nettement sentit toute l'oxygène disparaître de ses poumons pendant quelques minutes, parce que le seul mec qui avait la capacité de la rendre heureuse était le responsable de sa douleur.

J'ai cligné des yeux, revenant à la réalité et il a délicatement mis sa main sur mon épaule.

« Angelina, je- »

Surprise, je l'ai regardé et lui ait donné une gifle puissante sur sa joue droite. Les yeux de Fred se sont agrandis et il a délicatement passé sa main droite sur sa joue rouge.

« Reste loin de moi ! » J'ai amèrement recommandé.

Son expression est descendue jusqu'au plancher. _NdT : oki, je sais, on va encore se demander où j'ai été pecher cette foutue phrase…mais déso c'est la seule que j'ai trouver pour l'instant, dès que j'en trouve une mieux je change promis !lol_

« Stp, Angelina, ça ne signifie rien. Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière. » S'est-il violement défendu.

J'ai secoué la tête, retenant mes larmes, mes mains tremblaient à mes côtés. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'il m'a dit, toutes ces lamentations comme quoi il ne pouvait supporter de vivre sans moi. Et maintenant il allait compromettre notre relation sans seconde pensée ?

« Et bien, c'est un peu trop tard pour ça, tu en crois pas ? » j'ai durement grondé.

Ses lèvres se sont immédiatement courbés en un froncement sinistre, ses mains, se balançant à ses côtés, ont serré les poings. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que le fait que Fred avait embrassé la très même fille qui avait fondamentalement admis qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ruiner ma relation.

Je ne pouvais arrêter les images horribles des lèvres de Fred voracement pressées contre celles de cette étrangère, ses mains agrippées à ses cheveux, un sourire victorieux étirant sa bouche fortement maquillée.

Je me suis sentie trahie, je me suis sentie utilisée et je me suis senti déçue. Peut-être que j'en avais attendu trop. Peut-être que j'avais espéré que Fred changerait en mieux. Mais cet incident a montré que l'on ne pouvait pas enseigner de nouveaux tours à un vieux chien têtu.

« Angel, je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. » S'est-il sincèrement excusé.

« Fred. » J'ai commencé d'un air fatigué, secouant la tête.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu finir ma phrase, il m'a attirée dans ses bras et m'a embrassé avidement. J'ai senti mon cœur faire une **gymnastique défiant la mort** et mon esprit est entré dans une brume heureuse, comme si je glissais sur un doux courant. Nos lèvres ont bougés dans un rythme familier et établi et pendant que ses doigts frôlaient ma taille, j'ai presque oublié pourquoi nous avions même commencé à discuter.

C'est-à-dire, presque. Mais pas complètement. J'ai ouvert mes yeux choquée et je l'ai éloigné avec force, ses lèvres me brûlants. Il m'a regardé ; ses traits mélangeant la douleur et le choc.

« Ecoute, Fred, un baiser ne peux pas changer les faits. Tu m'as _trompé_. Et bien que j'aimerais dire que je suis disposée à me tourner sur l'autre joue, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Du moins, pas encore. » J'ai expliqué.

Il a soupiré.

« Ensuite qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » A-t-il impatiemment demandé.

J'ai trituré un fil qui pendait de ma robe

« Je dis que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ça. Et peut-être, que nous avons besoin d'un break. » J'ai également proposé.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire un break, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de temps pour penser à toutes ces choses. Mes émotions et mes pensées étaient sur deux trains différents, roulant rapidement vers l'autre sans l'intention de s'arrêter. J'étais embrouillé, je me sentais comme un puzzle négligemment jeté au plancher.

Il m'a lancé un regard furieux bien que je pouvais dire qu'il était plus gêné que fâché.

« Bien. Mais je suis vraiment désolé, et tu **sais** que je le suis. C'était une stupide erreur, rien de plus que cela. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a à réfléchir à propos de ça. » A-t-il amèrement avoué.

J'ai massé mes tempes.

« Fred, ce n'est pas si simple, du moins pas pour moi. » J'ai lentement expliqué.

Il a gesticulé et a fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

« Quand tu seras prête, sache juste que je serais là. »

Et avec ça, il a brusquement tourné les talons et est partit. S'il était resté plus longtemps, il aurait été témoin de mon éclat de fureur en larmes. Je suis maintenant assis dans la Salle Commune et il est minuit passé. Tout est tranquille, excepté le crépitement du feu.

Je me suis souvenue de toutes les fois où Fred et moi quittions furtivement nos dortoirs et nous réunissions ici et passions alors un moment devant le feu. Il n'est pas descendu et je suis contente qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Ma main est un peu engourdie, de saisir la plume tellement durement. L'encre continue à faire d'horribles taches étant donné que mes larmes se mélangent avec toutes les lettres. Came blesse à l'intérieur de mon âme. Il ma manque déjà et ça ne fait même pas cinq heures depuis le dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlés.

Je souhaite que les choses aillent plus facilement. Je souhaite de pouvoir classer l'incident à l'arrière de mon esprit et oublier sa confession mais elle ne disparaîtra pas. Elle me hante…

Je ne peux pas m'empêché de penser que j'ai fait le **pire** choix de toute ma vie. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais une séparation totale. Merlin sait que je l'aime, mais…

Ugh. Je suis une telle idiote. La plus grande débile de toute l'Angleterre.

* * *

**8 Octobre**

** Soins Aux Créatures Magiques**

Fred a arrêté de me parler, excepté l'occasionnel 'bonjour' dans le couloir ou à la table du petit déjeuner. Je n'ai encore rien dit à Kates ou à Alicia au sujet de tout ceci, ainsi elles sont totalement perdues devant le comportement glacial qu'à Fred devant moi. Je ne peux pas prétendre être aussi affectueuse avec lui que d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Je continue de garder un œil sur le Squelette des WC, ou plutôt _Hayden_, dans les couloirs maintenant, caracolant autour de Fred pathétiquement comme si à n'importe quelle minute il lui admettra son impérissable amour pour elle.

Kates a mentionné qu'elle avait vu Hayden essayer de tenir la main de Fred pendant qu'ils se rendaient en Etude de Moldus, mais que Fred l'a repoussé. Ce sont les seules bonnes nouvelles de ma journée, jusqu'ici.

Fred garde une conversation polie avec elle, bien que je puisse dire qu'il souhaite juste qu'elle le laisse seul. Je la déteste. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vraiment détesté quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Mais je peux dire que je déteste Hayden autant que son prénom. Et puis, pourquoi ne peut-elle juste pas accepter le fait que Fred ne veut pas d'elle ?

Je me déteste, aussi bien, Fred que moi-même à propos de tout ceci. Je veux lui dire que je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas comment…Et il ne m'écouterait probablement pas. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui parler pendant Potions et il a feint que George l'appelait et est **parti**.

Les cours sont les mêmes que d'habitude. Je laisse de temps en temps mon esprit vagabonder mais j'ai toujours l'intention d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats que d'habitude…

Hermione, Harry et Ron, je suppose, essaye de créer une sorte de cours de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal en dehors des cours. Il est supposé avoir une réunion à se propos pendant la visite à Pré-au-lard, qui est demain. Ca devrait être intéressant. Je pense que c'est une idée splendide, vu comme Umbridge est fermement contre l'enseignement pratique. Nous devons lire ce stupide livre depuis les début de l'année.

Fred est dans une profonde discussion avec Lee…J'essaye d'attraper son regard ou au moins un sourire, mais il ne jette même pas un coup d'œil dans ma direction. **C'est un tel désastre.** Il y a juste quelques jours j'avais ce grand type qui me sert de petit ami qui n'hésitait pas à admettre qu'il était totalement fou amoureux de moi. Et maintenant il ne me regarde même plus.

En ce moment, je peux seulement pensé que…**depuis quand le fait d'être amoureux doit être tellement_ compliqué ?_**

* * *

**Et voilà finitoche !**

**Sinon, j'ai un petit sondage à faire, j'hésite entre trois one-shot que j'aime bien et je ne sais lequel traduire en premier…donc, je vous fait une petite description de chaque, et vous me donnez votre préféré et celui qui a le + de voix sera traduit !**

**The True Love's First Kiss : **c'est de Alphabet, il fait 5 pages Word (en anglais), Angelina et Fred ont 12 ans et Angelina prétend avoir reçu un sort qui ne peut être comblé que par un baiser sur la bouche et bien sûr c'est à Fred de la 'désensorceler'…

**Hinc illae lacrimae: **Encore de Alphabet, cette fois-ci il fait 5,5 pages Word (tjs la version anglaise), l'histoire se déroule pendant HP2, Fred est très triste car il croit que Ginny est morte et Angelina le console…

**Forever and a Day : **De Chroix (je l'ai trouver sur un autre site, je ne sais pas si elle est sur ce site aussi), elle fait 6 pages. Angelina est triste car elle se rend compte que bientôt, quand l'école sera finie elle ne reverra plus Fred ou du moins plus autant, comme vous vous en doutez, notre cher ami Fred la console en doux petits mots…


	8. Of Making Up And Starry Eyes

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

**Alors avant tout autre mot, je voudrais dire un grand grand grand MERCI à tous ceux qui review, ou même qui ne font que lire, ce couple n'avait au début pas bcp de succès, et je suis vraiment ravie que maintenant de plus en plus de personnes l'aime !**

**J'ai jamais reçu autant de review pour un chap, donc je vous remercie tous, et qui sais, peut-être que je battrais encore une fois mon record….qui sais lol…**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui à part que je viens d'avoir deux semaines de vacances donc plein de temps pour traduire, hélas comme expliquer au début de 'Confessions…', j'en ai un peu marre de traduire…enfin du moins ces deux fic-ci…je suis du genre à changer tout le temps de préférence et ici, je trouve que ça fait trop lgts que je suis avec la même fic, et par conséquent elle me fait chier…**

**Mais bon, j'ai déjà eu ça quand je traduisais 'Accidentaly In Love', et ça m'est passé, donc espérons que ça passe encore cette fois-ci….**

**Les petites réponses aux reviews que vous attendez tous :**

**Bubblegum712 : **Hello mistinguette !Tinquiète pas pour ton retard, c'est pas grave, par contre concernant les reviews pr mes OS, et bien oui y en a tjs des 'perdues' qui arrivent après,et elles font encore plus plaisir ! Par contre j'ai traduit 'Hinc Ilae Lacrimae', et la j'ai eu qu'une review (de toi bien sur), c'est que ca doit vraiment mais vraiment être nul, dommage moi je l'aimais bien….bon ce n'est pas tout, mais que se passe-t-il donc sous le beau soleil du quebec ?Chez moi c'est tranquille, mes parents sont partis pour 1 semaine, je profite..lol Et au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, pr 'Forever And A day',je ne la traduis plus, c'est Choups qui le fera !Bzou cocotte !

**Sushi d'amour : **Il est ti pas mignon mon petit surnom lol ? Je ne sais même pas quoi dire car je reserve tout pour mon prochain mail (qui est en cours de fabrication)…c'est tjs aussi gentil de ta part de reviewé, j'aten tjs autant de pouvoir le faire pr Angelmine (et oui je ne lache pas prise), mais j'ai l'impresion que je pourrais attendre encore un petit temps…lol Et au fait tes plus malade j'espère ?Bon j'te laisse ici ! A pluch cocote !

**Choups :** Hello toi ! Alors comme ca tu n'es pas morte ?lol, jespere pour toi que ton ordi est réparer en ttk, bon j'ai pas grand chose à te dire (et oui ca arrive), sinon tu vas bien sur pouvoir me corriger ce chapitre-ci, hein ?(petis yeux suppliants) Bon A toute ma choute

**Lilpuce :** Kikou toi ! Alors tout d'abord, moi une boss en anglais ?on voit que tu m'as pas vue lanner passée, jai du faire une crise de larmes devant mon prof d'anglais pour quil me laisse passer, sinon je pouvais recommencer mon année (argg l'horreur) mais shuuuuuuuuttttt lol non le pire c'est que c'est vrai…… mais on va dire que je me suis bien améliorée, comme quoi les stages ca sert à qqchose finalement…

**Phoque :** Et bien en voilà une motivée ! Lire tout d'une traite...pff déjà crever rien ke d'y penser lol Alors concernant Sinsemilia, j'adore tjs autant, en pluss maintenant elle est bcp plus connue donc elle passe pluss a la radio et a la tv ! Pr le 'zombie des chiottes' et bien …j'adore trop trop trop ! mais en fait le truc c'est que je suis pas motivée pr allée tt changer lol Au fait j'ai traduit Hinc Ilae Lacrimae, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu de review…bon ne restons pas sur cette note négative !C'est sympa d'avoir reviewé (plusieurs fois) a ta prochaine review (car tu es obligée de reviewé bien sur lol) BYE

**flo0o'z :** Quoi, mais que lis-je ?ta mère et ton frère ont oublié ton annif? Non mais pr qui y se prennent eux ?vais aller leur tirer les cheveux na !lol  
Non, jsuis déso pour toi, mais je suis sure qui se ratraperons, tu peux pas faire pire que moi, ca a eter tout mes amis à la fois, je l'ai assez mal pris sur le coup on va dire…mais bon y se sont ratraper par après (surtt que moi aussi je les ai deja oublier, …faut dire ke jai pas vmt une bonne memoire, pas ma faute a la fin….) Bref comme tu l'as certainement vu, ton vœux a été exauxé, ces 'the true love's first kiss' que j'ai traduit en premier ! Bye et encore merci pr ta review

**Gody :** Bijour à toi madame l'auteureuse préférée à moi !(et ouai motivée lol) Ca va bien ?Alors comme ça tu me fait de fausse joies…pas sympa ca...ces quoi cette review avec 'je vais continuer Lupin VS Granger dans la semaine'….j'attend tjs moi !Non, mais c'est quoi cette ? Oki oki je me calme (comme si j'étais énervée d'abord), sinon je me ssui consolée avec le new chapter du journal d'une serdaigle, trop bien ces chapitres…c'est assez sympa ces histoires qui parodient un peu tout, dis-moi que j'me trompe pas, c'est quand même bien fait expres que ce soit un peu poussé sur les bord ?(si ces pas le cas jai pas lair maligne…) Bon jt'e laisse la (paff comme ca) bonne continuation pr tes prochain chap en tt cas !

**diabolikvampyr : **Voila la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira

**La cop a mery** (le site refuse que je mette ton vrai pseudo..ces bizar...) Mais voilà encore une motivée !lol en tout cas, ca fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme lol ! Alors je vais essayer de répondre a tes comentaires dans l'ordre…Les trucs de Quiddich te pompent ? arggg enfin je ne suis plus la seule ! tout le monde a l'air d'en être fan et moi les match ca me fais c !lol bon on respire….ta lair detre folle de Jason Issac…en fait le seule truc dont je me souviens dans 'the patriot' c'est la gueule trop trop canon d'Heath Ledger, mais comment dire, j'ai vu ce film avec mon mec du moment, et j'avoue j'ai pas regarder grand chose !lol, mais je te crois sur parole, y doit surement pas etre trop moche et puis les belges ont bon gout ! Et concernant ca, j'ai crut rever en voyant que tu étais belge, je me croyais la seule belge envahie de quebecoise et de francaise lol, c'ést assez sympa de voir d'autres cultures mais la bonne Belgique me manquait lol et au fait j'ai vu dans ton profil que tu avais mis « le belge n'est pas une langue », ca ma bien fait marer sur le coup, ca me met aussi en colère ce genre de truc, on est sensé étudier tte la culture francaise (enfin du moins ces ce que je vois en histoire du moins) et eux ne savent rien du tou sur nous !) Déso mais j'ai encore en tete un mec francais que javais rencontrée en vacance et qui ny connaissais rien style « Nonante, c'est quoi ca ? », je voulais le frapper je te dis pas lol  
Bon on retourne a nos moutons…quand y vont baiser ?hoo n'ai pas honte de le demander, tt ceux qui lisent y on deja penser pensé au moin une fois (si pas bcp pluss), en fait je l'ignore…pr le moment ils n'ont encore rien fait (on en est au 14ème chap en anglais, enfait je nai fait que survoler du regard, mais je crois ke jaurai pas louper ce genre de truc lol), mais je crois pas que ce soit le genre de l'auteure…hélas….lolDans Strange&Beautiful, tu tetonne que ce soit Fred qui soit tout timide alors que ces lui qi es senser lui avoir demander de laccompagner au bal…et bien on va dire que cet histoire est assez vieille…et que HP4, n'avait même pas encore été écrit quand elle a écrit ce OS !Et pr répondre a ta question sur 'comment on choisit les couples ?' et bien vue que Fred a demander à Angelina de laccompagner au bal, on les fourge chaque fois ensemble et pr les autres, on tape au hazar lol, ca diffère mais le plus svt ces George/Alicia et Lee/Katie  
Bon, je crois que j'ai jamais fait aussi long, pr une review…ho my god…je crois que je vais arrêter ici moi….  
A pluch mamzele !

**Blue Cinnamon :** Mdr, mais tu m'as l'air bien énervée la ?lol, te gène pas pour Hayden, je veux bien t'aider à lui foutre la gueule dans les chiottes, jsui une psécialiste lol, merci pr ta review en tout cas et a bientôt

**SarahBlack : **Hey encore une nouvelle ! uno : merci pr ta review et deusio : ta du bol, c'est le OS que tu voulais que j'ai traduit, bon oki j'allais quand même tous les traduire, mais bon tu a eu celui que tu préférais le plus vite !Et pour l'auteur ne tinquiète pas elle est ravie d'avoir autant de review, j'avoue je ne les lui retradui pas (fau pas pousser bobonne non plus lol) mais elle est quand meme contente que ca plaise aux lecteurs français !Bye

**Delphine :** Kikoooooooooooo  
Alors comme ca tu t'y attendais à la trahison, faut dire qu'on s'y attendais _tous_ lol, enfin du moins moi aussi quand j'ai lu la fic en anglais ! « roulage de pelle pelotage de nibards », concernant ce qui c'est pasé, alors la j'en ai aucune idée, et on ne lexplike pas par la suite, mais je crois aussi qu'il s'est contenté de ça, me doute que si ca avait été plus loin, il lui aurait dit…enfin pas sur le coup mais apres et comme ces pas le cas……enfin bref tu m'a compris !  
Et concerant tes probs d'internet, je connais ça aussi ! En moins pire javoue, mais c'est pas génial tous les jours….  
Pour finir ici (car je suis sur que tu as _très très _envie d'aller lire plus loin l'histoire), je te fais de gros bzou et te dis a la prochaine !

**Ouff c'est finit ! Sinon (peux pas m'empêcher de parler, que voulez-vous), je suis à la recherde de correspondant(e)s ! et oui j'adore écrire des chtites lettres…j'aime bien les émails, moi je préfere quand meme les lettres, donc si ca interresse qqun de correspondre avec moi, dite-le dans la review ou envoyez moi votre adresse pas mail (histoire que tt le monde ne la voit pas), bon voilà je crois que c'est tout…..**

**A ouais…peut-être…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_The space between_

_The tears we cry_

_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_

_The space between_

_The wicked lies we tell_

_And hope to keep us safe from the pain –Dave Matthews Band_

* * *

**9 Octobre**

**Dortoirs**

Aujourd'hui c'est avéré être une autre surprise. Je me suis réveillée assez tard, vers 11h, et j'ai été accueillie par un dortoir vide. Après m'être lavé et habillé, je suis descendue et j'ai trouvé Katie flânant avec Lee. Elle m'a immédiatement donné un petit pain à la myrtille sorti de sa poche (_emballé dans un tissu, bien sûr)_, et m'a informé que j'avais manqué le petit déjeuner. Nous devions nous retrouvez à 12h30 devant la Grande Salle, si nous décidions d'aller à Pré-au-lard.

Fred bien sûr, était introuvable et je me suis seulement rappelé à ce moment-là le stupide drame qu'il y avait entre nous. Honnêtement, je me demande parfois le but, d'aimer et d'être aimé. Ca te laisse seulement **vulnérable et faible**, nu devant un projecteur, dépouillé même du strict nécessaire.

Tu aimes et tu perds, tu te souviens et tu oublies à la fin de la journée, et tu es censé récupérer complètement après tout ça ?

Quand Fred et moi sommes ensembles et que tout va bien entre nous, **c'est le paradis**. C'est parfait. C'est le modèle même de ce que chaque fille voudrait comme petit ami. C'est comme une comédie romantique. Mais quand Fred et moi, nous nous disputons, c'est horrible. Je me sens si perdue et si petite, comme un petit enfant dans un coin obscur d'une rue.

Ce n'est pas un secret, que je suis une perfectionniste. Tout doit être à son endroit et tout doit aller dans mon avantage. Sans cette minutieuse organisation, je m'émiette et je tombe en morceaux. Toutes les fois où nous frappons un mur de pierre, je m'émiette ; mon monde se brise à mes pieds.

J'avais l'habitude d'être une de ces filles arrogantes qui est envahie par sa foutue fierté idiote, se vantant qu'une fille ne devrait jamais laisser un mec la mener par le bout du nez et envahir ses pensées. Mais c'était quand je repoussais encore mes sentiments pour Fred et que je débitais des mots méprisants dans l'espoir d'effacer ces émotions de mon cœur.

Maintenant que nous sommes plus âgés, peut-être plus sage et que je viens de réaliser que l'amour est **précieux** et que l'on doit vraiment s'y accrocher, ou alors il s'envolera quand les nuages viendront. _Et si je m'asseyais dessus et que je m'y accrochais très fortement ?_

Katie lisait une quelconque revue de mode et essayait de m'inciter à un quizz ridicule, mais quand elle a remarqué que je ne prêtais pas attention à elle, elle a essayé de me donner un conseil.

« C'est au sujet de toi et Fred, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-elle demandé, sans un doute dans la voix.

Nous étions assises sur le divan placé au centre de la salle. Lee était parti pour aller chercher George, et la Salle Commune était relativement tranquille.

J'ai hoché la tête, embarrassée et un peu fatiguée de discuter et d'analyser ce sujet.

« Bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ça pourrait être ? » J'ai vivement répondu.

Elle a soupiré, a jeté sa revue par dessus son épaule et a presque frappé un deuxième année. Naturellement, nous étions toutes les deux trop occupées avec la situation actuelle pour nous y intéresser et faire des excuses.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » A-t-elle demandé.

Je ne l'avais toujours pas informé au sujet de nos retombées radioactives. Je ne savais pas entièrement pourquoi, non plus. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que si je l'avais dit à elle et Alicia, ce serait devenu plus réel…et peut-être que cela aurait semblé plus gamin. Vous voyez comment mon esprit tordu fonctionne parfois ?

**Je suppose que quand tu es amoureux, tu dois devenir fou pendant quelques temps…**

J'ai soupiré : étudiant attentivement mon Levis pendant un moment puis j'ai rencontré ses yeux.

« Fred m'a trompé quand il était saoul, avec le Squelette des WC, et j'étais énervée et je l'ai **giflé**. Et alors il est devenu en colère contre moi parce que j'ai dit que je voulais faire une pause et il a cessé de me parler. C'est juste un _désastre_ Kates, un énorme désastre. Je veux encore lui parler mais une autre partie de moi veut juste l'étrangler parce qu'il a embrassé _cette_ fille. » J'ai sombrement expliqué.

Les yeux de Katie se sont tellement agrandis, que j'ai pensé qu'ils allaient éclater hors de sa tête.

« Il t'a trompé ? Avec le **Squelette des WC **? Ugh, ça c'est bas… »

Elle s'est arrêtée et a fait une pause. J'ai reniflé.

« Dis-moi ce que t'en pense. » J'ai murmuré.

« Mais Angie, d'un autre côté, il était ivre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait volontairement. C'était un accident. C'est vrai, un accident qu'il est assez difficile d'oublier, mais c'est pardonnable. » A-t-elle doucement raisonné.

J'ai considéré ce qu'elle a dit pendant un moment. C'est vrai, Fred a été **utilisé** et donc, a commis un acte qu'il n'aurait même jamais rêvé de faire. Mais cela blessait toujours…la blessure piquait toujours avec cette sensation cuisante qui ne diminuait pas d'intensité.

Est-ce qu'alors, j'étais coupable d'avoir agi avec exagération ? Pourquoi est-ce que **je** devais me sentir coupable quand je n'avais rien fait du tout ? Je ne suis pas du genre à compromettre la situation quand elle vient.

C'est assez vrai que j'ai une plus petite tolérance pour la patience que d'autres mais j'ai sincèrement essayé de faire tout ce qui était dans pouvoir pour maintenir la stabilité de la relation entre Fred et moi. Je suppose que je me sens coupable parce que c'était comme si…c'était **moi** qui l'avais incité à partir et à aller embrasser l'autre fille ?

« Tu trouves que je me suis énervée inutilement ? » J'ai demandé, soucieuse.

Elle a immédiatement secoué la tête, riant.

« D'aucune façon. Tu as **tout à fait** le droit d'être fâchée ! Si Lee m'avait fait quelque chose comme ça, je ne lui aurais définitivement pas tendu l'autre joue. » A-t-elle fermement énoncé.

« Alors par Lucifer qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Katie ? Honnêtement, je suis si confuse sur ce que je dois faire. Fred ne me regarde même plus alors comment est-ce que je suis censé lui parler ? » J'ai demandé.

Katie a rigolé.

« Hum, regarde qui est en train de parler ! Est-ce que **je** ne suis pas celle qui vous a mis tous les deux ensemble, ne fait pas travailler ta jolie petite tête, je parlerai à Lee et Leesh et **ferons en sorte** que cet idiot te parle, même si nous devons le menotter à une chaise. » A-t-elle fortement assuré, moitié plaisantant, moitié sérieuse.

J'ai ri sous cape en dépit de mon attitude et j'ai hoché la tête.

« Tu as raison. Si toi et Leesh ne peuvent pas inventer quelque chose, c'est que je **suis** vraiment foutue. » J'ai répondu, la taquinant à moitié.

Dix minutes avant 12h30, Katie et moi nous sommes dirigées vers la Grande Salle. J'ai supposé que je n'aurais besoin que d'une écharpe, puisqu'il faisait relativement doux dehors et que le chandail que je portais serait suffisant. Nous avons rencontré George, Alicia et Lee. A ma surprise, Fred aussi était là. Et pour empirer les choses…il paraissait encore **plus mignon** que jamais.

Il était habillé d'un jean foncé, d'un chandail couleur vin et une encolure en V, ce qui mettait bien en évidence ses traits. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la sauvage, ses joues rougeoyaient d'une couleur semblable à une tomate.

Nous avons fermé les yeux et j'ai pu sentir le regret et l'inquiétude qu'il rayonnait. Il a essayé de me faire un petit sourire, ses lèvres se courbant très lentement et je l'ai seulement regardé fixement pendant un moment, tout à fait ravie, et j'ai ensuite balayé mon attention autre part que sur lui.

J'ai découvert plus tard de Lee que Fred avait évacué sa frustration sur le terrain de Quidditch et qu'il avait fait des dégâts avec les cognards. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Katie faisaient des allers et retours entre nous deux comme si elle était prête à donner l'assaut. George a continué de faire des plaisanteries dans une tentative de briser la tension énorme mais les blagues étaient forcées et anxieuses.

Après que McGonagall ait fait un rapide compte, nous l'avons tous suivie jusqu'aux calèches. Les filles et moi avons pris une calèche et les garçons ont pris celles derrière nous. Pendant le trajet, j'ai de nouveau raconté l'histoire de Fred et du baiser à Alicia, qui a haleté d'horreur.

Elle m'a donné le même conseil que Katie et elles m'ont toutes les deux promis que pendant notre voyage, elles ne cesseraient pas d'inventer des plans pour nous réunir. Nous avons atteint Pré-au-lard avant 12h50. Nous devions tous revenir aux Trois Balais vers 5h30, juste à temps pour retourner au château et aller dîner.

Les mecs se sont directement dirigés vers Zonko et Katie préférait faire des emplettes, alors nous l'avons suivie. Bien qu'aucun de nous n'avait mangé, nous n'avions pas très faim, alors nous avons décidé de nous retrouver chez Kebler vers 1h30. Kebler est un sympa petit magasin de sandwichs, quelques mètres plus loin que Honey Dukes.

Katie nous a traînées à "Simplement Enchantant", qui est un magasin coûteux de vêtements pour femmes, qui a récemment ouvert. Le magasin vend principalement des robes un peu fantaisistes, du même genre que les gens portent pour aller à un bal masqué. En plus de ces robes, ils vendent des chaussures pour aller avec, des sacs assortis, des accessoires pour cheveux et des capes/vestes élégantes. Elle voulait vraiment acheter ce sac qui coûtait presque les économies de toute sa vie mais je lui en ai parlé. Honnêtement, vous laissez Katie dans un magasin de vêtements et elle perd la tête. C'est comme une gamine devant un magasin de bonbons.

Après, nous sommes allés à Plumes, Parchemins et Autres. Katie a acheté un nouvel ensemble de plumes et Alicia a acheté une nouvelle bouteille d'encre.

Après avoir passé aussi vite que l'éclair chez Honey Dukes, nous nous sommes dirigés vers Kebler. J'ai fait un pas à l'intérieur, quand Katie a annoncé qu'elle avait oublié son sac à Plumes, Parchemins et Autres. Avant d'avoir pu protester, Alicia a couru après elle, criant quelque chose comme quoi elle pensait avoir laissé de l'argent dans le magasin. Katie m'a dit d'aller m'asseoir et sans vraiment trop y penser, je suis allée à l'intérieur.

J'ai trouvé une table pour six dans le fond. Le restaurant était assez bondé, étant donné que beaucoup de gens qui avaient fait leurs courses étaient là pour le déjeuner. J'ai commandé des boissons quand les garçons sont entrés, en riant et plaisantant. Le seul avec un sac était George. Fred semblait être dans une meilleure humeur qu'avant.

A ma vue, je **jure** que j'ai vu Lee esquivé un petit sourire. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'ils disaient mais avant d'avoir pu cligner des yeux, George et Lee s'étaient excusé auprès de Fred et sont sortis en courant pratiquement vers la porte.

C'était donc ça le plan brillant de Katie et Alicia. Laisser Fred et moi seuls, dans l'espoir d'arranger notre querelle.

Fred m'a regardé et a hésité. J'ai soupiré et lui ai fait signe, tripottant la nappe de papier devant moi. Il a rapidement choisi une chaise vide devant moi, ses cheveux, comme d'habitude, couvrant ses yeux. Il a profondément expiré, et a balayé quelques cheveux hors de ses yeux.

Mon dieu, ça me le fait à chaque fois. J'ai toujours ce réflexe d'aller lui enlever les cheveux de devant ses yeux. Qu'importe combien je voudrais le détester, je l'aimerai toujours.

Toujours.

« Hey. » J'ai salué.

Il s'est agité sur son siège, a rencontré mes yeux pendant un moment et puis a regardé attentivement le secteur.

« Où sont Katie et Alicia ? » A-t-il demandé.

« Katie a laissé son sac à Plumes, Parchemins et Autre, et est allée le chercher. Alicia y est allée aussi. » J'ai informé d'un ton monotone.

Fred a haussé un sourcil, se permettant un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

« C'est drôle. Lee a dit qu'il avait oublié son sac chez Zonko et George est allé avec lui. » A-t-il fait observé d'un air soupçonneux.

J'ai souri, cachant mon agitation.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'on nous a piégés, pas toi ? » J'ai taquiné.

Il a rigolé.

« Je pensais juste la même chose. » A-t-il admis.

Nous avons échangé un sourire et puis un silence maladroit est apparu. Je l'ai regardé et pour je en sais quelle raison, j'ai dit la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête.

**« C'est stupide. »**

Fred semblait effrayé.

« Quoi ? » A-t-il interrogé.

J'ai rougi timidement.

« Tout ça, je veux dire, cette dispute. Tu sais que je **déteste** me disputer avec toi. » J'ai commencé.

Il a semblé soulagé et a posé ses mains sur la table.

« Ecoute, Angie. Je me sens comme un **idiot** d'avoir agi comme ça. Ca m'a juste frustré que tu n'ais pas cru mes excuses. Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant…parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser intentionnellement, tu le sais ça hein ? Et si jamais je le refais, quoi qu'il se passe, gifle moi encore pus fort. » A-t-il offert, me faisant un sourire bien naturel.

J'ai ri, plaçant ma main droite au-dessus de la sienne.

« Fred, une partie de moi a immédiatement cru que tu étais désolé. Mais une autre partie de moi était juste choquée et blessée de ce que tu avais fait, qu'importe ce que tu disais, je pouvais seulement penser à toi en train d'_embrasser_ une autre fille. Une de mes ennemies en plus. » J'ai admis.

Il a soupiré, se maudissant lui-même.

« Je sais, je sais. C'était une énorme erreur. Quelque chose de vraiment idiot et je souhaiterais pouvoir revenir en arrière. Je suis **désolé**, Angie. Je le suis vraiment. Tu m'as tellement manqué…que je me sens… »

Il a fait une pause en hésitant et a nerveusement passé sa main dans ses cheveux, me souriant à moitié.

« Je suppose que j'étais **perdu** sans toi. »

Avant qu'il ait pu continuer, je me suis vivement penchée au-dessus de la table et je l'ai embrassé de toutes mes forces. Quand je me suis retirée, il a rigolé de moi et je lui ai fait un grand sourire, sentant comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de mes épaules.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » J'ai chuchoté.

Il a haussé un sourcil, souriant diaboliquement, cette vieille étincelle séductrice et malfaisante brillant intensément dans son regard.

« Je devine que ça signifie que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ? Officiellement ? » A-t-il deviné avec optimisme.

J'ai fait signe que oui de la tête.

« J'annule par ceci ma déclaration de séparation. Officiellement. » J'ai taquiné, bien que j'étais sérieuse.

Il a fait un sourire encore plus grand et a saisi les deux côtés de mon visage, m'attirant contre ses lèvres de nouveau.

« Compensons le temps perdu, non ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la troupe est entrée et ont été témoin de mes heureuses dispositions concernant Fred ; ils ont émit des acclamations enthousiastes. Après avoir parlé et fini notre déjeuner, nous nous sommes dirigés à La tête de Sanglier pour la réunion que Hermione et Ron avaient organisée.

Le bar était plutôt sale et poussiéreux, comparé aux Trois Balais. Un bon nombre de gens ne paraissaient pas très fréquentables, si vous me demandez. Les garçons sont absolument tombés amoureux de l'endroit, naturellement. Qu'est-ce qui relie les garçons et la saleté ? Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait une bonne assemblée. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Une partie des gens étaient Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang et Neville Londubat. La sœur des jumeaux, Ginny, s'est montrée aussi. Le barman a fait une drôle de tête quand Fred est allé vers lui et qu'il a commandé vingt-cinq bièrraubeurres. Naturellement, chacun a du payer la sienne mais Fred a insisté pour payer la mienne. Je pense qu'il essaye toujours de compenser sa réaction explosive devant ma déclaration de séparation.

La réunion entière parlait fondamentalement de Harry donnant des cours de DCFM. De **vraies** leçons. C'est naturellement parce que Ombrage est un crapaud géant et qu'elle est peu disposée a nous enseigner quelque chose d'utile. Tout le monde a semblé plutôt intéressé de commencer aussitôt que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione laisse tomber la bombe. Elle prétend que **Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour !**

Génial, donc en plus d'essayer de maintenir ma relation avec un mec qui _potentiellement_ pourrait être mon âme sœur et d'étudier pour mes ASPICs, je dois m'inquiéter à propos d'un certain sorcier qui veut contrôler notre monde.

Est-ce que c'est censé s'améliorer ou quoi ?

Plusieurs personnes étaient sceptiques, particulièrement ce garçon blond ennuyant de Poufsouffle. Je pense que son nom est quelque chose comme Smith. Malgré le fait que Harry nous a tous informé qu'il avait **vu**, lui-même, de ses propres yeux Tu-Sais-Qui l'année passée, Smith a continué à baragouiner et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui croyait que Harry mentait.

Je veux dire, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Harry est probablement le sorcier le plus doué de Poudlard. Considérant qu'Hermione est la plus futée, Harry a vraiment une magie naturelle. Je veux dire, je ne connais personne en dehors de lui qui sache faire un Patronus.

Ron et Fred sont devenus particulièrement énervés quand Smith a employé le mot 'belette' dans l'une de ses agressions verbales contre Harry. Je sais que **je** ne me serais pas inquiété si Fred avait mis un coup de poing dans le visage de Smith. Je veux dire honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là si c'est pour passer son temps entier à trouver des motifs pour provoquer Harry ?

Nous avons tous décidé finalement de nous réunir une fois par semaine dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Evidemment, j'ai mentionné plusieurs fois que les réunions ne devraient pas interférer avec les entraînements de Quidditch. Hermione a fait signer une sorte de contrat à l'assistance et a fortement suggéré de ne mentionner ceci à personne. **Particulièrement Ombrage.**

La troupe _(Katie, Lee, George, Fred et Alicia)_ et moi-même n'avons eu aucun problème à signer. Smith et un autre de ses amis de Poufsouffle étaient tout à fait incertains quand le parchemin est venu vers eux. J'avais le sentiment qu'il n'étaient pas entièrement d'accords avec ces réunions. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas bavards à ce sujet.

Au moment où nous sommes sortis de la Tête de Sanglier , il était 3h. Nous avions encore environ deux heures et demie pour nous promener avant de devoir retourner aux Trois Balais. Les garçons sont encore partis ensembles et nous, les trois filles, avons fini par les rencontrer dans le populaire magasin de Quidditch. Assez vite, il a été l'heure de revenir aux Trois Balais. Nous sommes tous revenus pour le dîner.

Après le dîner, je me suis dirigée vers la Bibliothèque pour finir une énorme quantité de travail. Fred m'a lourdement suivit. Nous avons sélectionné une table dans le fond, derrière quelques étagères. Cinq autres personnes étaient dispersées là, causant tranquillement à une autre ou écrivant frénétiquement. Fred ne travaillait pas _vraiment_. Il avait apporté son devoir de Potions qu'il avait commencé il y a trois jours, et je l'ai harcelé pour qu'il le finisse.

Il a écrit deux paragraphes puis a cessé, ainsi il a pu travailler au sujet de ses 'affaires' concernant des farces. Comme un inventaire et voir le prix de tels trucs. Je traduisais la dernière phrase de mon travail sur les Runes Antiques mais mon esprit était ailleurs. C'était une remarque qu'Hermione avait dit au cours de la réunion.

« Parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour ! »

Quand elle l'a dit, cela m'avait frappé mais ça n'était pas vraiment entré. Maintenant j'ai comme un **marteau de forgeron** dans la poitrine. Je savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose à devenir insomniaque, vu que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr si jamais il y avait une attaque.

Et bien, en ne comptant pas l'affaire Sirius Black. Mais il ne doit pas être si mauvais, quoi qu'il en soit ? Si ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai laissé tomber ma plume et j'ai regardé fixement Fred, qui était profondément concentré au-dessus de ses listes de prix.

« Fred ? » J'ai tranquillement demandé.

Il n'a pas levé la tête mais je savais qu'il écoutait.

« Oui, mon amour ? » A-t-il gentiment répondu, rayant quelque chose sur le parchemin.

J'ai mordu ma lèvre, mal à l'aise.

« Est- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que…_Tu-Sais-Qui_ est de retour ? Je veux dire, je crois Harry. Je. Je suis juste…je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses horribles sur ce qui s'est produit et mes parents ont encore ça en tête. Est-ce que je suis idiote de m'inquiéter si tôt ? »

Ca a vraiment capté son attention. Il a posé sa plume et m'a regardé fixement, le froncement de sourcil de concentration remplacé par un autre froncement de sourcil plus calme.

« Non, je ne dirais pas que tu es idiote de t'inquiéter, mon amour. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas encore à s'inquiéter. Honnêtement, ne pense pas trop à cela ou tu perdras ton temps à te concentrer sur quelque chose qui n'est pas clair et incertain comme du brouillard. Et tu sais, nous sommes à Poudlard. Nous sommes **à l'abri**. Nous le sommes vraiment. »

Habituellement, il est rare pour Fred Weasley d'avoir des mots intenses de sagesse. Mais quand il en a, c'est d'un grand réconfort et soulagement. C'est étrange d'entendre de telles lamentations adultes sortant de la bouche de quelqu'un de presque dix-sept ans qui s'amuse encore à faire des farces aux gens.

J'ai incliné la tête, me forçant à sourire.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Ironiquement, _Fred Weasley_ n'aurait-il pas grandit ? »

Il a rit et a secoué la tête, ces yeux bleus brillaient d'une énergie ardente.

« Ironique mais vrai. Et de toute façon, heureusement, je ne suis pas encore un adulte. »

J'ai rigolé et il a été silencieux pendant un moment. Je l'ai observé et son expression est devenue intensément sombre.

« D'ailleurs, si jamais quelque chose…se passait, je ne laisserais personne même te _toucher_. Je jure que, si quelqu'un te blessait…j'en **périrais**. » A-t-il affirmé.

J'ai été profondément touché par ses mots et comme une idiote, j'ai seulement pu lui faire faire un sourire attachant, assommée par de nouvelles émotions.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous nous sommes lentement dirigés vers la Salle Commune. J'ai dû marcher un peu plus vite qu'habituellement pour rattraper ses longues jambes. Ses doigts ont saisi ma main avec affection, nos épaules se touchant doucement de temps en temps.

Il y avait un vide confortable de conversation entre nous et dans son autre main, il portait mes livres. Et je l'ai regardé avec des yeux **ivres** de _confusion_ et d'_engouement _; mes yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles et je me sentais vraiment la fille la plus chanceuse de la planète.

« Tu me stupéfies, tu sais cela ? » J'ai chuchoté.

Il m'a fait un fière sourire et a posé se lèvres sur mon front.

« Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. » A-t-il plaisanté avec arrogance.

Et bien que ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour éternel ou des mots sincèrement chaleureux comme il avait dit dans la Bibliothèque, la taquinerie gamine était une partie normale de la nature de Fred et **c'était assez bien pour moi**.

* * *

**A venir dans le prochain chapitre :**

Entraînement de Quidditch

Pluss de romance F/A

Drame entre les autres couples

Ombrage fait des ravages

Et encore plein d'autres choses…

* * *

**Et voilà, s'en est finit pour aujourd'hui, ca vous a plut ? **

**Je voudrais juste rappeler que j'ai traduit un tout new OS, il s'appelle First Kiss et c'est un Fred/Angelina………je sais que c'est chiant de toujours se plaindre pour les reviews…mais bon moi si je traduit c'est JUSTE pour vous………moi ca m'apporte rien à moi ………**

**Bref je vous laisse ici et vous dit A LA PROCHAINE !**


	9. NOTE

_**MAJ du 15/05/05**_

Tadaaaam comme promis, je vous redonne des nouvelles !

Alors ce sera une TRES bonne nouvelle !

Je viens de recevoir un mail de Sucker et elle est toute à fait d'accord pour m'envoyer els prochains chapitres ! (Étant donné qu'elle refusait de republier sur ce site j'aurais très bien compris qu'elle n'aime pas que je continue à publier ces traductions…)

Bref tout ça pour dire que vous aurez bientôt la suite de vos fics…enfin bientôt est un grand mot, comme tout le monde le sait, c'est bientôt les exams et étant donné que l'année passé j'ai faillit doubler (à cause d'anglais rappelons-le), je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette année à bûcher pdt les vacances ! DONC : étant donné que je ne fini que le 20 juin, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres avant ! Oui, oui je sais c'est dur mais faudra faire avec !

Et puis, consolez-vous avec le fait que je ne partirai nul part pdt les vacs donc j'aurais 2 mois (si je n'ai pas d'exam à repasser) pour traduire ! Et ça ira donc bcp plus vite k'un chap par mois !

Petite info : je viens de publier un new OS, si ça vous tente, c'est sur George …

Et j'en publierais un très bientôt (demain je crois), c'est une petite romance entre Helga et Salazar (2 des fondateurs de Poudlard pour ceux que ça auraient pas fait tilt lol)!

Bel-o

* * *

_**MAJ du 08 /05/05**_

**TRES IMPORTANT A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !**

Alors je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte mais ce site déconne assez souvent et cela arrive qu'il supprime des fics, et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Suckerforgrint (l'auteur de WILAY et Confessions…)

Toutes ces fics ont donc **DISPARUES **!

Elle a donc tout perdu (histoire et review) et vous vous doutez qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse…

Je lui ai envoyé un mail tantôt pour savoir s'il y avait moyen qu'elle m'envoie par mail les chapitres qu'elle avait déjà écrit et publiés (du 9 au 15 pour WILAY, et du 7 au 9 pour Confessions)

Elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu mais j'espère que sa réponse sera affirmative sinon je ne pourrai plus continuer à traduire !

Ce qui va être bientôt le cas car l'auteur a perdu toute sa motivation et a décidé de faire un break dans l'écriture à moins qu'elle ne trouve un bon site où continuer à traduire…ce qui j'espère arrivera tôt !

Bref soit elle me les envoies et on en a encore pour 7 mois (vu ma lenteur de traduction) pour WILAY et 4 pour Confessions (où je suis _encore _plus lente), soit ces deux histoires n'auront **jamais** de suite ou alors pas avant **très** longtemps !

J'espère que vous comprenez que c'est tout à fait involontaire de ma part et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop……

Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau et si par malheur je dois arrêter ces deux histoires-ci (qui sont mes deux principales), je continuerai quand même à traduire d'autres one-shot et d'autres fics, bien que je ne serai plus trop motivée…

Si vous avez des questions ou quelque soit d'autres, n'hésitez pas à demander, je suis là !

Bel-o


	10. chapitre 9

**Kikoo à tousssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Et oui me revoilà pour la suite de WILAY ! Je sais que j'avais dit 'plus rien avant le 20 Juin' mais bon je suis vite flexible moi, et donc voilà (déjà) le chapitre 9, l'auteur ne m'a toujours pas renvoyé les nouveaux chapitres (j'avais déjà celui-ci sur mon ordi en fait), tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle n'oubliera pas !**

**Lilpuce : ** Kikoo toi et oui pour une fois je en suis non plus pas très motivée pour une longue RAR, alors je vais faire court, merci d'avoir review !zespère que ce chap te plaira (original hein ?lol)

**Islandefuzzy :** Koi, encore un changement de nom ? raaaaa je vais plus m'y retrouver moi…deja ki avait blue cinnamon, maintenant c'est toi…pfff..non lol ca va je crois que je vais survivre lol  
Et sinon oui c'est ton ordi ki deconne ca faisait déjà un bail ke j'avais posté ce chapitre…p-e que ton ordi est allergique au fics angie/Fred lol…Gros bzoux bye

**Gody :** Heliii cocotte..oui je sais je te supplie d'écrire la suite du journal d'une serdaigle et quand tu postes un new chapitre, je suis même pas capable de reviewé…je sais tu peux bien m'engeuler…suis désolé..jsuis plutôt tête en l'air c'est temps-ci..mais t'inkiète je vais bientôt aller t'écrire un petit mot (enfin j'espère). Bref merci de ton soutient, l'auteur a été ravie de savoir ke vous vouliez absolument la suite ! Bye

**Bubblegum712 :** saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ca va bien depuis le temps ? en ttk ca c'est sympa de compatir avec la de suppression de cette fic !Bref je vais pas parler lgts mais en ttk bon courage pour tes exams et au prochain chap !

**Phoque :** Saluuut j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue par le chapitre en ttk, bye a bientôt !

**Choups et sushi :** déso mes cocottes mais as RAR pour vous aujourd'hui, y me reste que 5 min sur le net et j'ai pas encore poster, et pusi vous savez déjà tout grâce à msn ! Bref plins de gros bzoux a vous deux ! Et au fait Choups c'est sushi ki ta remplacé dans la correction pour ce chapitre mais tinkiette les prochains tu pourra les refaire (et ouais Sushi t'es deja virée lol)!

**Bonne lecture à tous (et oubliez pas de reviewé !lol)**

* * *

**11 Octobre**

**Botanique**

Ugh, Katie chante la chanson _'A Dingo Ate My Baby'_ de ce groupe terriblement **ennuyant**, appelé 98,5 Degrees. C'est un nouveau groupe pop dont l'Angleterre entière semble fascinée, même les mâles. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la pop ; c'est juste que cette fichue chanson est entraînante ! Pour s'ajouter à mes désastres, Katie n'est pas exactement la meilleure chanteuse, ainsi écouter ses cris perçants alors que j'essaye de faire mon devoir de Potions n'est pas un meilleur atout.

En parlant de travail, je jure que le professeur Rogue dépasse les limites ! Il trouve **certainement **plaisir à noyer ses élèves de travail. Nous avons chaque fois un devoir sur la semaine précédente et chaque nuit, nous sommes forcés de lire un nouveau chapitre. Toute cette lecture ne serait pas difficile et pénible si chaque section ne faisait **pas** vingt-cinq pages !

Fred dit que je dois me détendre et m'alléger, mais je ne peux pas. Ca devient de plus en plus dur de rentrer dans une bonne université. Partout où vous allez, on parle juste que l'étudiant doit faire ceci pour eux et cela pour eux. Les points exceptionnels ne sont plus assez. Tu dois tout faire. J'espère vraiment que je _pourrai_ suivre le conseil de Fred, mais plus je pense à l'école, plus je deviens frustrée.

Fred avait récemment mis tous ces efforts pour soulager mon stress. Maintenant, maintenant, sors ton esprit du ruisseau ! Je n'ai pas nécessairement voulu dire ce _cette_ façon. Malheureusement, l'idée de mon idiot de petit ami pour soulager mon stress était d'agiter les cheveux très graisseux du professeur Rogue et ce qui a eu pour résultat, de gagner une semaine de retenue. C'était drôle, mais je continue à rappeler à Fred que n'importe quelle université où il veut aller ne va pas l'applaudir pour les farces qu'il fait…

A ma grande joie, mon anniversaire est ce mois-ci ! Je suis effrayée que les jumeaux et Lee viennent me raser la tête au millieu de la nuit ou fassent quelque chose d'aussi farfelu que ça. Je commence à devenir trop vieille pour leur complot. J'ai dit à Katie et Alicia de tendre l'oreille et d'ouvrir les yeux, juste au cas où les garçons décideraient de faire quelque chose d'indigne. Elles ont promis de jeter un coup d'œil. Tristement, je commence à suspecter que quoi que les garçons projettent de faire, ces deux-là sont aussi dedans.

* * *

**15 Octobre**

**Bibliothèque**

Oh mon Dieu, tu ne vas jamais _croire_ ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Je me suis réveillé, m'attendant à une journée normale. J'avais une pile de devoir à faire mais on était près de vendredi, ainsi je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée. Mais comme le destin l'a voulu, mon optimisme a été rapidement effacé. Je déteste cette vieille batte, vraiment ! Ombrage a mis une notice dans toutes les salles communes, disant fondamentalement que **aucun** club/équipe/groupe ne pourra avoir lieu sans son **approbation **! C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie ! Elle fait juste ça pour embêter les Gryffondors, je le sais. Elle nous déteste tous. Ugh, honnêtement.

C'est juste tellement alarmant et confus et ridicule que je n'arrive pas à former des pensées logiques. Katie et Alicia ont essayé de me calmer, mais ça a été en vain. Si j'avais été un chien enragé à l'heure actuelle, j'aurais eu de la mousse autour de la bouche.

Dégoûtant à dire, mais absolument vrai. Kates et Alicia étaient tellement ennuyées par mon humeur qu'elles ont disparues pour aller chercher Fred. Elles n'ont pas su le trouver ainsi après notre petit déjeuné, nous sommes tous allés en cours sans lui. Mais c'était **siii** dur de se concentrer. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était Ombrage et sa FOUTUE demande.

Je marchais vers mon second cours, qui était par pure coïncidence, DCFM. Je flânais dans le couloir, frappant des pieds comme un cheval de course et murmurant des malédictions dans ma barbe. Alicia m'avait abandonné pour George, étant donné qu'elle était totalement gênée par ma fureur excessive. J'allais vers cette vieille salle de classe quand tout à coup, une porte s'est ouvert violemment, une forte main m'a saisit avec élégance par la taille et m'a entraîné dans la salle de classe.

La porte s'est fermée derrière moi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, encore moins de hurler parce que tout s'est produit tellement rapidement. J'étais sur le point de frapper sérieusement le coupable quand une paire trop familière de lèvres s'est écrasée sur les miennes. J'ai laissé tomber mes livres et j'ai répondu au baiser, sachant que c'était Fred s'en même ouvrir mes yeux.

C'est une qualité qui m'est venue avec le temps. Je connaissais son parfum, la texture de ses cheveux, la manière dont il me tenait. Et ça n'est pas venu juste par le fait que je le connais depuis plusieurs années. Quand ton meilleur ami se transforme soudainement en ton petit ami, c'est comme avoir ton chandail de laine préféré et fait maison avec un trou dedans.

Vous suturez ensemble le trou et quand tu reportes ce chandail, c'est immédiatement différent de la dernière fois où tu l'avais porté. Mais en même temps, c'est pareil, soulageant, apaisant, détendant, et **sentimental**, c'est celui que tu as toujours connu. J'ai un sursaut chaque fois que je suis avec lui, bien que j'ai la capacité d'imaginer ce qu'il va dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après une session de câlins, Fred m'a finalement demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi chamboulée. Je me suis assis sur un des bureaux, les cheveux en désordre, mes mains jouant avec eux. Il se tenait devant moi, ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, se nichant le visage dans le creux de mon coup. Ca aurait été romantique, si je n'avais pas été choquée de la poussière et le fait que j'étais enragée contre la demande folle d'Ombrage.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, mon amour ? » A-t-il murmuré.

J'ai émit un gros soupir.

« Juste le fait qu'Ombrage est une **VACHE** et que je me noie sous le monticule de travail. » J'ai répondu.

Il a ri, a passé ses lèvres sur ma joue et puis a rencontré mes yeux. Il me dominait et je l'ai regardé fixement, estimant soudainement que ma plainte était un peu enfantine.

« Est-ce que tu parles de cette foutue annonce ridicule qu'elle a mis dans la Salle Commune ? »

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Ouais. Je veux dire, c'est quoi son problème ? Sérieusement. A quoi Diable pensait-elle ? » J'ai hurlé.

Fred a ri encore, incapable de comprendre entièrement ma colère.

« C'est vrai, je suis totalement d'accord pour dire qu'elle est stupide mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela te dérange autant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était le Directeur Dumbledore. T'énerver sur ce sujet ne vas pas arranger la situation. Si tu vas chez le crapaud et que tu commences à te plaindre, elle va probablement penser à quelque chose de **bien plus** stupide pour après. » A-t-il rationalisé.

J'ai pensé à cela. A mon grand choc, ce que disait Fred avait du sens. Depuis quand cela se produisait ?

« Merlin, je pense que c'est la fin du monde. » J'ai gémit.

Il a haussé un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu sembles totalement raisonné. » J'ai informé.

Il a sourit d'un air arrogant, comme si mon compliment et observation était quelque chose qu'il entendait chaque jour.

« En fait, je **peux** dire des chose qui ont beaucoup de sens. C'est juste que je ne les dit jamais. Ca exige trop d'effort d'être logique et c'est chiant. » A-t-il ironiquement expliqué.

J'ai fait les gros yeux.

« Penser après le petit déjeuner exige trop d'effort de ta part. » J'ai taquiné.

« Oh, dégage. » A-t-il répondu, sans méchanceté.

J'ai rit de sa gêne et l'ai attiré plus près de moi, préparant mes lèvres pour un autre tour de baiser passionnés.

Bien que mon humeur se soit certainement clamée, je suis allé trouver Harry. Je sais qu'il avait eu des ennuis avec Ombrage et que la femme continuait de lui donner des retenues. Ainsi je lui ai fait promettre de garder son calme. Nous avons besoin de tous les entraînements que nous pouvons, en présence de **tous** les membres de l'équipe.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'Harry manque quelques entraînements en raison de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Mon dieu, je ne sais ce à quoi je pensais quand j'ai accepté d'être capitaine. C'est tellement plus dur que je ne pensais. D'un autre côté, je suppose qu'on doit s'habituer.

Katie et Alicia étaient considérablement très heureuses que Fred soit parvenu à refroidir mon humeur. En fait, je pense que tout le monde dans un rayon de 5 km a été très heureux que je ne veuille plus lui arracher la tête. Je ne peux vraiment pas travailler ce cette manière. Peut-être que j'ai besoin…de gérer ma colère. Haha. Ouais, d'accord.

* * *

**19 Octobre**

**Dortoirs**

Ugh. Aujourd'hui au déjeuner, une idiote de Poufsouffle a paradé devant notre table juste pour 'emprunter le beurre'. En réalité, nous savons **tous** qu'elle marchait là pour que Fred la regarde. Honnêtement, en dépit du fait que nous sortons ensemble depuis un petit peu plus d'un an maintenant, tout le monde pense toujours que Fred célibataire !

C'est vrai, le nombres d'admiratrices a été réduit mais il y en a toujours, c'est comme si elles se multipliaient dans le lac ou quoi. Je le jure, peut-être que je devrais faire un panneau qui dit, **'JE SUIS AVEC ANGELINA'** et puis le coller sur son front !

Fred, étant habitué à ça, ne s'occupe pas de cette attention bien qu'il sait que ça m'ennuie. La majeure partie du temps il l'ignore où il utilise cet incident comme une occasion pour un câlin.

Comme autres nouvelles, il semble qu'Alicia et George se sont disputés. George est énervé car il a entendu d'une 'source extérieure' qu'Alicia flirtait avec Henry Deloncray, l'étudiant venant de France pour un échange. Katie et moi savons **toutes les deux** qu'Alicia n'a d'yeux que pour George, mais George est convaincu qu'Alicia s'intéresse à ce gamin. Je dois admettre, Henry est ravissant.

Il est un peu plus grand que moi mais pas autant que les jumeaux. Il ressemble à ceux qui fument des drôles de cigarettes dans un sombre café français. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont sortis de la Bibliothèque et maintenant ne se parlent plus.

_(**NdT :** n'allez pas me demander ce qu'à l'auteur a contre les français, j'en ai aucune idée…lol)_

Lee, Fred, Kates et moi avons parié sur le temps que ça durerait. Je lui donne trois jours. Lee a dit qu'Alicia était aussi têtue que l'enfer donc il lui donnait une semaine. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je pense que je suis sur le point de devenir plus riche…

Mais revenons à ce qui me préoccupe. Attendez, qu'est-ce qui me préoccupe ? Hein, je ne sais pas. Alicia a été un peu parler à Henry-Je-Suis-Un-Top-Model-Français pendant le déjeuner. George a essayé de jeter son _pain français_ à la tête extrêmement petite d'Henry mais l'a manqué. En conséquence, il a finit par toucher Peter Parker, un très effrayant Serpentard à l'arrière de la tête, qui fait environ 2m40 (8') et pourrait probablement briser George en deux.

Ainsi George a décidé de se promener hors de l'école avec un chapeau bien ajusté sur le crâne et des lunettes de soleil foncées pour le reste de la journée, pour éviter que Peter n'ait envie de lui démolir le visage. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun chapeau **au monde** qui ne pourrait cacher le roux de ses cheveux, George essaye d'éviter un combat probablement sanglant _(littéralement)._

En dépit du fait que c'est extrêmement triste et tragique, Fred et moi ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de rire à ce sujet. Habituellement George n'est effrayé de personne. Les deux jumeaux sont pratiquement nés courageux. Mais quand Peter a menacé George, on avait l'impression que le pauvre George allait pisser dans son pantalon.

Lee et Fred ne retiennent pas leurs taquineries. Lee performe constamment son excellente imitation de l'expression de George et s'est presque fait frapper pour ça. Ah, quoi qu'il en soit.

Je travaille toujours sur le truc d'Ombrage. Elle n'a pas encore approuvé ou désapprouvé ma demande pour l' Equipe de Quidditch. J'espère qu'Harry en fera rien qui ne l'énervera d'avantage…

* * *

**20 Octobre**

**DCFM**

Fred vient juste de m'écrire le mot _le plus mignon_. Point d'exclamation. Haha.

Ombrage nous oblige à lire son livre, surprise, surprise. Toux. **NON.**

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon esprit commençait à s'évader, quand j'ai baisé la tête pour trouver un bout de parchemin sur mon livre. J'ai regardé vers Fred, qui était à côté de moi. Il semblait totalement plongé dans son livre et ne m'a pas prêté attention. J'ai ri intérieurement et j'ai alors soigneusement ouvert la note.

Ca disait :

_Juste pour te dire que tu es magnifique._

_Xoxoxo_

_Fred _

J'étais prête à lui sauter dessus, je te dis. Je l'ai plié eet je l'ai mise dans ma poche. Puis, sans le regarde, j'ai rpis sa main sous la table.

Et alors que j'écris ceci, il ne l'a toujours pas lachée.

* * *

**22 Octobre**

**Potions**

Demain, c'est mon anniversaire ! Je vais avoir officiellement le grand 1-8. Je ne peux pas croire toute la quantité de chose qui s'est passée en si peu de temps. J'ai l'impression que c'est juste hier, que je recevais mes BUSES…Nous étions tous les six assis dans la Salle Commune après les cours, parlant de choses et d'autres, quand Alicia a évoqué mon anniversaire. Ca en est venu, à mon âge, qui a amené quelques commentaires.

« Hey, jumeau, tu te rends compte que ta petite amie est plus âgée que toi ? » A gentiment taquiné George.

Alicia a rit mais s'est rappelé ensuite qu'elle ne parlait plus à George. Je suppose que cela inclus rire et sourire à une de ses plaisanteries. Elle s'est immédiatement reculée dans son fauteuil et a pris une expression neutre.

Fred a mis son bras autour de moi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le divan, et George était assis sur le fauteuil en face d'Alicia. Katie et Lee étaient étendus sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai toujours eu un certain…penchant pour les femmes plus âgées. » A-t-il répliqué, en souriant.

Katie a gémi.

« Oh…C'était comme…le niveau zéro sur l'échelle de l'humour. »

« Ouais, t'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, ma chère. » A conclu Lee, souriant.

Fred a roulé des yeux, écartant leurs commentaires.

« Puisque nous en sommes au sujet des anniversaires, je ne dois m'attendre à rien de mauvais de la part de vous trois, demain, hein ? » J'ai demandé impatiemment.

A ma grande horreur, ils se sont tous les trois regardé et ont simplement sourit.

* * *

**FINITOSH !**

**Bon au cas où ça vous intéresserait voici ce que je vais traduire pdt les vacs et que vous aurez l'honneur de lire ! Autant prévenir la plupart seront des histoires tristes, par exemple ; amour à sens unique (ce sont mes préférées…)**

**Ironic : **fic en 5 chapitres basés sur le suicide d'Angelina, on voit 5 différents point de vues, histoires assez triste, je préviens !  
**Even the Best Laid Plans :** celle là j'hésite encore, mais je la met quand même ici. Histoire aussi en 5 chapitres, basée sur le bal de Noël, avec bien sûr le gang habituel, ils essayent de mettre deux personnes ensembles mais rien ne vas comme ils le veulent.  
**You Make Me So Beautiful :** La fic n'étant pas encore terminée d'écrire, je en saurais pas vous dire le nombre de chapitres, George est amoureux d'Alicia mais celle-ci aime Fred (qui lui sort avec Angelina).  
**The Worst Day In My Life :** OS, suite à un pari perdu, Alicia doit faire tout ce que les jumeaux lui demandent ! Alicia/George.  
**From the Outside Looking In : ** OS, George est amoureux d'Angelina mais celle-ci est avec Fred. Se déroule pdt Noël, et après Poudlard.

**Voilà c'est tout (et y a quand même bcp)! Je traduirais sûrement d'autre OS mais bon je verrais, je ne sais pas tout lire d'un coup non plus !**

**Si vous en avez des bons à me proposer, dite-le moi et si vous aimeriez voir un couple pas très utiliser (comme par exemple Katie ou Lee qui n'ont aucune fic en français), n'hésitez pas à me le dire !J'accepte les slash féminins mais pas masculins et surtout pas les incestes (déso mais ça non) !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSEEEEE**

**Et non, vous en rêver pas, voilà **enfin**, la suite des aventures de notre chère Angelina Johnson et de son namoureux Fredounettttttttttt lol**

**L'auteur m'a passer les chapitres l'autre jour et je me suis donc dépêcher de vous le traduire ! Hélas, elle m'a tout passer en un fichier et y a pas moyen de savoir où elle avait couper les chapitres (et elle s'en souvient plus elle-même), du coup j'ai un peu taper au hazard, faudra vous contentez de ca !**

**Bon alors comme je l'avais dit dans la note, il faudra attendre trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps avant que l'auteur ne se remette à écrire la suite, et j'ai l'impression que quand vous lirez le dernier chap (le 15), vous auriez préférez vous arrêtez ici, ceux qui l'ont lu en anglais comprendront…**

**Et aussi non, c'était juste pour dire que le la semaine prochaine ca fera UN AN tout pile que j'ai publié ma première histoire sur ce site…et devinez c'était laquelle…Accidentaly In Love bien sûr…bref que de bons souvenirs…que de gentilles reviews alors je vous remercie toussss et je vous fait plein plein plein de gros bisoux à vous tous ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**(les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin)**

**Et n'hésitez pas à reviewé, montrez-moi que vous êtes content d'avoir la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture…**

……………………………………………………………………

**23 octobre **

**Salle commune**

Quel anniversaire étonnamment étrange mais pourtant fantastique ! J'ai été réveillée aux alentours de six heures du matin par le coassement d'un animal très familier…En tout cas j'ai ouvert grand mes yeux, m'attendant à voir un gâteau colossal, couvert de glaçage rose ou un groupe de bougies et des bannières dans chaque coin de la pièce. Mais quand je me suis redressée et ai regardé dans les environs, mes amis et mon petit-ami étaient introuvables. Le dortoir était vide de quelque chose de nouveau ou de bannières.

J'ai remarqué le bruit avant de réellement sentir de la peau gluante ramper contre mon bras nu. C'était si familier…et tellement fort. Mais je n'étais pas entièrement consciente et mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas complètement si tôt le matin, ainsi cela m'a pris environ huit minutes avant de réaliser que mon lit était **COUVERT** de **CRAPAUDS VIVANTS**.

Et ce n'étaient pas des crapauds normaux, en plus. Oh non, Fred et les garçons n'ont pas pu retenir leur côté malfaisants dans cet énorme fiasco. Il devait y avoir plus de cinq cents crapauds sautillants sur ma couverture. Ils étaient tous décorés d'écharpes roses, imitant un certain prof de DCFM. J'aurais probablement ri si je n'avais pas été envahie de dégoût. Un était actuellement dans mes tresses ! Ugh. J'ai commencé à pousser des cris perçants avec horreur, ce que je ne fais pas habituellement. Je ne suis pas une de ses filles qui commencent à pleurer à la vue d'un ongle cassé. Mais je ne peux pas juste toucher des grenouilles. Désolé.

Je suis sortie du lit, m'emmêlant presque dans mes couvertures et tombant à plat sur le visage. J'ai jeté par terre un crapaud qui avait caressé ma jambe, puis un autre qui avait essayé de sauter sur mon bras. Au moment même où j'ai pensé à crier, il y a eu un énorme **POP** et la masse entière de crapauds a disparu dans les airs. J'ai regardé dans la pièce et le groupe est sortit brusquement de derrière la porte de mon armoire. Ne me demandez pas comment ils sont entrés dans cet espace, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ils y étaient.

« SURPRISE ! » Ont-ils crié, prenant évidemment plaisir à ma peine.

Ils se sont tous réunit autour de moi, ignorant ma détresse et ont formé un demi-cercle. Katie a sorti sa baguette magique et a visé les mains ouvertes d'Alicia. Une seconde plus tard, un gâteau au chocolat couvert de glace à la vanille est apparu. Lee a dirigé sa baguette magique sous mon lit et environ une demi-douzaine de cadeaux est apparue à la lumière du soleil.

Sans un mot, j'ai saisi l'oreiller le plus gros que j'ai pu trouver et j'ai donné l'assaut à Fred. Ses yeux se sont agrandis et avec une grimace sinistre, j'ai claqué l'oreiller sur sa tête. Il a émit un cri de protestation mais le rire hystérique d'Alicia, de Katie, de George et de Lee l'a rapidement recouvert.

Fred s'est frotté la tête, paraissant plutôt gêné.

« Hé, non mais c'est quoi cette grande idée ? Je fais quelque chose de gentil pour toi et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en retour ? Une attaque physique et intensive ! » A-t-il hurlé.

J'ai roulé des yeux, incapable cependant de cacher mon sourire.

« Sale petit branleur ! Je parie que l'idée des grenouilles était un brillant arrangement, entièrement sortit de ta tête. J'ai raison ? » J'ai demandé avec force.

Fred a timidement sourit, reculant un peu en arrière au cas où je déciderais d'attaquer une fois de plus.

« Pas exactement ! J'étais simplement d'accord pour le plan. C'est George qui y a pensé en premier. »

Fred s'est tourné vers son jumeau, lui envoyant un sourire malin de vengeance accomplie.

George s'est renfrogné.

« Hé ! Ne met pas toute la faute sur moi ! » A-t-il dit d'un ton brusque.

J'ai secoué la tête, trop fatiguée pour traiter cette affaire.

« Très bien, très bien. J'en ai entendu assez. Autant que je déteste me réveiller dans un lit rempli de grenouilles, je te reconnais dans un arrangement si élaboré. Bien mieux qu'en me jetant dans le lac. Moins froid. » J'ai félicité avec effort.

Les garçons ont émit une acclamation triomphante. Fred m'a volé un rapide baiser et il était très heureux de voir que cette fois, cet acte de sottise n'avait pas été puni.

Alicia a dramatiquement roulé des yeux et elle a posé le gâteau sur mon bureau de chêne.

« On peut manger ? Kates et moi avons passé environ deux heures à le faire pour toi le week-end passé. »

J'ai ri.

« Kates ? Tu as réellement passé du temps dans les cuisines ? Tu ne peux même pas bouillir de l'eau sans te brûler les mains. » J'ai fait observer, incrédule.

Katie m'a envoyé un regard, et m'a ensuite fait un sourire éblouissant.

« Et bien, réellement, c'est une exagération. Nous avons passé **trente minutes** dans les cuisines, a essayer de convaincre les elfes de maison de nous faire cuire un gâteau. Et cela grâce à mes pouvoirs de persuasion, comme d'habitude. Je ferais une fichue bonne Ambassadrice de Grande-Bretagne, si je puis me permettre. »

Tout le monde a rigolé à cette idée car nous savons tous que Katie a autant de chance de devenir Ambassadrice, que le professeur Rogue de se marier avec un magnifique top model. Après avoir mangé le gâteau, je suis allée me changer, et ensuite j'ai ouvert mes cadeaux. Nous nous sommes tous assis en cercle. Katie, du à sa nature Fashionnette, m'a offert une bouteille de parfum Burberry Brit et un ensemble de gloss à lèvres MAC. Venant d'Alicia, j'ai reçu un abonnement d'une année à un nouveau magazine sur le Quidditch et un set de french manucure. Lee m'a donné un tricot de Manchester United, qui avait l'air de coûter très cher. George m'a offert un chapeau Manchester United assorti, que j'ai aimablement accepté. J'ai ouvert le cadeau de Fred en dernier.

Ma mâchoire est presque tombée sur le plancher quand j'ai vu le cadeau magnifique. C'était un bracelet en argent, accompagné d'un simple cœur fait aussi en argent. Sur le cœur étaient gravé des mots très délicats.

_A L'Ange Qui M'A Sauvé. Xoxo, Fred_

Même Alicia et Kates ont été assommées par le geste d'affection de Fred. J'ai mis le bracelet et j'ai admiré la brillance de l'argent alors qu'il était frappé par la lumière. Les trois filles nous nous sommes regardées chacune et avons roucoulé simultanément, « AWWWW ! » J'ai sauté de ma place sur le sol et je me suis jetée dans les bras de Fred. Nous avons basculé et il a rigolé, m'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête et a alors rencontré ardemment mes lèvres.

« Hé maintenant, prenez-vous une chambre ! » A caqueté George.

Fred a haussé ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Mon cher jumeau, nous **sommes** dans une chambre ! »

Tout le monde a émit des soupirs de dégoût. Je me suis giflée mentalement par mon envie et mon engouement à participer à ce genre de chose. Après avoir fini d'ouvrir les cadeaux et de parler, nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos classes. Nous avions manqué le petit-déjeuner mais personne ne s'en est inquiété, parce que nous nous étions gavés de gâteaux. Katie est partie avec Lee et le reste d'entre nous, nous sommes dirigés vers les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, cinq minutes en retard. Heureusement, notre arrivée tardive n'a pas été punie.

Après les cours, Fred m'a convaincue de se détendre et d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il était environ huit heures du soir et le dîner était passé. J'hésitais un peu à me promener dehors avec Fred, vu que je n'arrivais pas à voir à 60cm de mon visage. Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas un anniversaire génial si tout à coup, quelque chose de dangereux sortait de la Forêt Interdite et m'arrachait la tête, si ?

Est-ce que je viens juste d'admettre que je suis un peu effrayée de l'obscurité ? Naw, n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fred, avec ses oh-combien-séduisants pouvoirs de persuasion, m'a obligé d'une façon ou d'une autre à me mettre des couches et à le suivre dehors. Il a utilisé sa baguette comme source de lumière, mais à environ trois minutes de promenade, il s'est fatigué de la tenir et la remise dans sa poche. Quel paresseux !

Ainsi nous marchions, main dans la main, ne parlant pas vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas important. Parfois, tu peux t'asseoir en silence et l'apprécier. J'ai toujours cru que le meilleur test des relations n'est pas ce que tu dit ou comment tu le dit, mais les moments qu'il y a entre. **Les moments où tu ne dis rien du tout.**

Quand tu es avec quelqu'un et que tu es réellement occupé à apprécier le silence, alors tu sais vraiment que tu as quelque chose de spécial. Il m'a attiré plus étroitement et mon bracelet a continué à frapper contre mon poignet. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. A ma surprise, la nuit n'était pas terrifiante comme je l'avais imaginé. En fait, l'obscurité était agacement belle. C'était comme si Fred et moi étions les dernières personnes sur terre, à la recherche de survivants.

« Tu sais, c'était terriblement gentil de ta part. » J'ai commencé.

Il m'a jeté un rapide coup d'œil, puis a regardé vers l'avant.

« De quoi ? »

« Le bracelet, naturellement. Je veux dire, j'espère que tu n'as pas dépensé trop d'argent pour moi. Je pensais que tu savais que je n'étais pas très cadeaux voyants. C'est la pensée qui compte. » J'ai fermement rappelé.

Il m'a regardé choqué et légèrement inquiet.

« Mais je pensais que tu l'aimais ? »

J'ai hoché la tête, le rassurant d'un sourire.

« Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment ! Mais…je ne veux pas paraître…indécente ou quoi mais où as-tu obtenu l'argent pour le payer ? Je **sais** que ça ne t'a pas coûté deux mornilles. »

Il a gesticulé, la contrariété apparaissant sur ces traits.

« Ca n'as pas d'importance, si ? Je voulais juste d'acheter quelque chose de spécial, d'accord ? Ne t'occupe pas d'où j'ai obtenu l'argent. La chose la plus importante c'est que tu l'aimes. »

J'ai soupiré, ne voulant pas qu'une dispute éclate.

« Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment. Je n'aime pas juste avoir une somme ridicule d'argent sur moi. »

Il a été silencieux pendant un moment, occupé à réfléchir. J'ai étudié son visage, qui avait soudainement adopté un air très froid et hésitant. Je me suis demandé sur quoi il était concentré et je me suis demandé si je ne lui avais pas donné l'impression que je ne voulais pas de son cadeau somptueux. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas faire plus de dégâts. Il a soupiré, une résolution lasse remplaçant son expression sombre.

« Ecoute, Angel. Cette année sera notre dernière année, pas vrai ? »

Je n'aimais pas le chemin que ça prenait. J'ai lentement secoué la tête, redoutant les mots qui approchaient. Toutes les fois où Fred mettait de côté son habituelle humeur de plaisantin de côté, je devenais inquiète. Fred n'était pas connu pour être sérieux, bien que j'ai eu le privilège d'en être témoin en ces quelques occasions. Je suppose que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter du futur.

C'est vrai, j'essaye toujours d'atteindre la perfection impossible, plutôt que le meilleur de mes propres capacités, mais je ne suis pas l'une de ses âmes pathétiques qui perdent le sommeil en pensant à ce qui va se produire après Poudlard. Mais quand Fred commence à avoir de l'appréhension sur le futur, ça me rend un peu effrayée. Comme une démangeaison sous la peau. Parce que quand Fred évoque le futur, ça me semble un peu plus noir, un peu plus désespéré. Je commence à penser à propos de ce qui arrivera à notre relation et si nous allons rester ensemble. Je commence à penser où je serais dans dix ans et si Fred sera là. Le futur est une chose étrange à penser, mais quand Fred réfléchit sur un sujet tellement inaccessible, c'est comme si soudain on me giflait au visage.

« Ouais. Où tu veux en venir, Fred ? » J'ai demandé, ma voix se soulevant d'un octave.

« Nul part en particulier. J'y pensais juste, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas…Je ne veux pas que tu mettes tes espoirs trop hauts au sujet de quelque chose, d'accord ? »

Il s'est mordu la lèvre, recherchant sur mon visage une réaction de fureur ou de peine. Mais j'étais trop assommé pour même répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ça ? Essayait-il de me dire quelque chose dont les indications m'échappaient ?

« Fred…Je ne comprend pas. » J'ai faiblement protesté.

Il a secoué la tête et s'est arrêté dans sa trajectoire. J'ai suivit son action. Plus loin, je pouvais voir le Saul Cogneur, ses membres lourds et vigoureux étaient congelés dans le ciel, comme l'armée du roi à la garde à vue.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit. Ou plutôt, essayé de dire. Je ne sais pas….c'est juste cette situation avec Ombrage et l'école et toutes ces autres merdes, je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore les supporter. Et je ne sais pas…comme j'ai dit, j'ai réfléchi et, les choses qui avaient un sens sont maintenant tellement troublantes et confuses. »

Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, ça me rappelait un petit garçon, abandonné par ses parents, sans foyer et désespéré par l'avenir morne qui apparaissait distinctement devant lui.

« Grandir n'est pas censé être facile et logique. C'est toujours un désastre. Un énorme gigantesque désastre. Et nous allons toujours avoir notre part de chagrin d'amour, de méfiance et de larmes. Mais c'est pourquoi nous nous avons l'un l'autre, tu sais ? Ne me rejette pas de côté. Parce que tous ces autres trucs n'auront pas de sens pour moi, mais avec toi…il n'y a pas de second doute. » J'ai doucement admis.

Il a ri et a soupiré, laissant reposer son menton sur ma clavicule.

« Je souhaite…je souhaite être toujours aussi confiant que toi à propos de ce genre de choses. Ou non,…rassuré est le mot qui me paraît le meilleur. Je suis terrifié au sujet du futur, je le suis vraiment. Et tu es juste simplement disposé à accepter quoi qu'il se passera sur ton chemin. »

J'ai ri, sachant qu'il avait seulement à moitié raison.

« Parfois c'est une grande charade, si tu veux savoir. Parce qu'on a l'impression que je suis brave signifie que je suis secouée de l'intérieur. C'est un mensonge mais c'est l'une des choses que tu dis pour que tu te sentes mieux. »

Son nez était dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres près de mon oreille et j'ai tremblé.

« J'ai voulu dire ce que j'ai mis sur le bracelet. Je voulais le dire. Entièrement. »

Sa voix était un chuchotement râpe, la brise miniature menaçant de s'éloigner. Et je savais qu'il avait voulu dire ces mots avec tout son cœur et je savais que cette conversation n'était pas juste à propos des universités, du futur et du prix du cadeau d'anniversaire. Autre chose avait émergé à la surface. Quelque chose qui avait déjà été révélé, quelque chose qui me nouait les intestins. Quelque chose de doux en surface mais sinistre en vérité.

« Je sais, Fred. Je sais. » J'ai chuchoté en retour.

Et quand il m'a embrassé, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça me paraissait plutôt comme un au revoir qu'un bonjour.

……………………………………………………………………

**VOILAAAA, c'est fini, ca vous a plut au moins ?**

**Bon, je sais que la fin avec le discours d'Angelina, c'est un peu confus, mais j'ai pas su faire mieux…**

**Et maintenant, voilà enfin vos 'petites' réponses aux reviews :**

**Choups :** Kikoooo toi, alors tout d'abord, un grand merci de tout me corriger car t'as plein de travail ces temps-ci avec moi ! Et je me vexe pas pour le 'patate', n'est-ce pas mon petit canard adoré ?lol

Bon, je vais pas traîner trois heures, je retourne au boulot !

**Poque :** Déso d'avoir fait attendre, c'était pas ma faute…tu me pardonnes ? J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bye

**Ilaï :** Hello ! Alors voilà t'as (enfin) su ce qu'ils avaient préparé pour son anniversaire ! Pas déçue au moins ?

**La cop a merry**: T'es fan de Lost ? j'en suis accroooooooooooo, une vrai accro, jte dis pas, si on ose me déranger alors que je regarde, c'est une catastrophe lol mais j'avoue pas trop aimer les fics concernant la série, j'sais pas…c'est comme ca…mais bon..alors ces ki ton perso préféré ? (jte lai di lol, pas moyen de me calmer…)

**Touffue :** Alors concernant le « L'auteur elle est sadique ? », bè si tu veux j'vais lui demander la prochaine fois que je la vois lol, mais comme dit au début du chap, apres le 15, prépare toi à te ronger les ongles lol, mais bon peut-être que c'est juste moi ! En ttk, merci d'avoir reviewé cette fic et tous les OS et aussi celle co-écrite avec sushi !

**Shushi-powa :** Kikoooo ma choopette ! Ca pete la forme ? Plu que quelque jour et ca fera nos un an , je t'ai préparé une surprise, mais shuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt

**Bubblegum712 :** Salut toi ! Dans ta review, tu m'as dit que ta fête venait juste de passer, bon la je sais que je dois être horriblement en retard…mais bon anniversaire quand même ! on ta offert de beaux cadeaux au moins ? Et pour le fait que tu veux un Fred…et bien je crois que tout le monde ne veut un comme ca, surtt avec l'histoire du bracelet _'To The Angel Saved Me'_, c'est trop beau (je trouve qui donne mieux en anglais) a la prochaine !

**Lilpuce :** Bravo ta été le première à reviewé, qui sais tu le sera p-e encore une fois , deso de vous avoir fait attendr pour la suite, c'était totalement involontaire ! Bye et merci pour la chtite review !

Et n'oubliez pas…**PLUS QUE 5 CHAPITRES !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**KIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Comme promis je suis de retout pour le nouveau chapitre, j'avoue en avoir vraiment marre des Fred/Angelina ces temps-ci, mais e n'abandonne pas pour autant cette fic, j'ai promi de la traduire jusqu'au bout et je le ferias ! (a moins que je ne meurre ou qu'on me coupe les doigts bien sûr )**

**Sasseny :** Bijour à toi chère nouvelle revieweuse mais ancienne lectrice ! Tout d'abord meric pour ta review et puis ne tinquiète pas, moi non plus je ne sais jamais quoi mettre comme review, la plupart du temps, je parle de choses qui n'ont rien à voir et j'oublie totalement de parler du chapitre…lol. Merci quand même et à la prochaine !

**Touffue :** Alors ma chère petite touffue, à moins que je puisse t'appeler par ton vrai prénom (jme doute que celui dans ton adrese email est le tien) ? J'vais te décevoir mais ça m'étonnerais bcp qu'ils se marient et aient bcp d'enfants lol, oublie pas que Fred quittel l'école (et donc Angelina) bientôt ! Et concernant ta review pour 'Here Comes Hollow' et bien NON je ne suis pas une martienne, mais une lunienne, d'ailleurs si ta te dis de venir me rendre visite un de ses jours n'hésite pas ! Non sérieusement oui j'ai traduit alors que je n'avais pas fini HP&HBP, je lisais deja pendant tous mes apres-midi, j'avais bien dorit à ma matinée et ma soirée libre, non ? Si tu veux de l'aide pour un chapitre ou koi que tu n'a pas compris, demande-moi je lai fini le 19 (et oauis speedy gonzales), donc, je taiderais volontiers ! Bonne vacances au fait !

**Choups :** Hello ma cocotte ! Bon j'men dote que tes pas pressé de lire le chap qui suit vu que tu l'as DEJA lu hier…mais bon, j'suis sûr que tu reviendras le lire quand même ! Et puis rassure-toi pour les « plus que 5 chapitres », je ne les mettrai plus étant donné que l'auteur vas recommencer à écrire (ce sera pas pour tout de suite mais vu ma lenteur de traduction, ca ne devrais pas poser problème). Bisouxxxxxxxxxx

**Lilpuce :** Et non ptite choute, t'auras pas de cadeau ! Que je t'explique les règles lorsque tu es la première revieweuse :  
1re fois : t'as droit à un grand merci (hey c'est important le merci)  
2ème fois : t'as droit au prochain chap avant tout le monde (oki c'est juste un jour à l'avance mais c'est déjà ça !)  
3ème fois : une sucete ! (tu préfère kel gout ? Fraise ? Citron ? Melon ? Coca ?)  
Bon voilà tout est compris ? Bon ce sera juste pour toi ces règles la car sinon je vais devoir bcp de rucs à tout le monde, alors shuuuuuut le dit à personne oki ?

**Bubblegum712 :** Kikoo et bien dit donc elle sont de plus en plus conte tes reviews ! Tu m'aimes plus ?(grosse chieuse lol), bon comme d'hab c'est sympa d'avoir reviewé merci, je t'aurias bien pasé le chap sur msn, mais je t'ai pas vu connecté ! Sinon pour les « plus que 5 chaps », je vais arreter vu que l'auteur continuera à écrire (pour plus de détails veillez lire la note à la fin du chapitre, merci), jte laisse bye !

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

**27 octobre**

**Salle Commune **

Ugh, je ne peux pas croire ça ! Ombrage n'a toujours pas décidé si elle allait laisser s'entraîner l'équipe de la Maison Gryffondor. Quelle branleuse. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais pensé que je détesterais réellement quelqu'un mais il me semble vu comme les mois s'écoulent, qu'Ombrage a fait son chemin sur ma liste officielle « Des Imbéciles Que Je Rêve De Frapper ». Fred semblait être encore plus en colère que moi quand je lui ai dit la nouvelle. Mais je pense également que cet incident lui donne encore plus de raison de se défouler et de terroriser sa vieille batte. Et tout ce que je peux dire c'est, plus de pouvoir pour lui !

En parlant de Fred, il n'a vraiment plus rien mentionné à propos de notre discussion d'il y a quelques jours. J'ai essayé de l'aborder pendant le déjeuner, mais il a soudainement déclaré qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Je l'aurais probablement cru, mais quand il n'est pas revenu après une demi-heure, j'ai su qu'il voulait éviter le sujet. Le bracelet est discrètement élégant, je dois l'admettre. Il est tellement mignon, parce-que depuis qu'il me l'a acheté, il vérifie subtilement pour voir si je le porte. Et bien, subtile pour Fred c'est comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais néanmoins, c'est très réconfortant.

Aujourd'hui, Katie s'est plainte à Lee parce qu'il ne faisait jamais rien de gentil pour elle. Dans sa tentative pour lui montrer qu'elle avait horriblement faux, Lee est allé dehors et a arraché quelques pissenlits du sol, les a attaché avec un morceau de ficelle et puis les a donné à Katie.

On peut dire sans se tromper qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse.

**

* * *

1er novembre**

**Potions**

Laissez-moi juste vous dire, que je crois fortement que le professeur Rogue souffre d'une frustration sexuelle élevée et qu'il trouve donc nécessaire de critiquer tout ceux qui semblent à un niveau plus haut de façon lamentable. Fred et moi nous passions des mots pour passer le temps et malheureusement, Rogue l'a remarqué. Il allait nous donner à tous les deux une retenue mais il a alors décidé de nous donné une punition bien plus embarrassante.

Dévoilant le mot, il a marché jusqu'au devant de la classe et l'a lue à voix haute avec un enthousiasme ardent.

« Angel, retrouve moi devant la cheminée après le dîner. » Il a fait une pause, permettant à un sourire de traverser ses traits. En attendant, je commençais à avoir mal au coeur, en entendant Rogue utiliser mon surnom. Fred a roulé des yeux et a mis ses pieds sur le bureau devant lui. Honnêtement, rien ne peut l'atteindre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue a continué, malgré le fait que le ¾ de la classe étaient trop occupé à dormir pour même savoir qu'il parlait.

« Bien sûr…Merlin, je m'ennuie tellement. Combien de temps il reste jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse sortir ? Angel, je ne suis pas sûr…mais ne regarde pas maintenant, parce que Rogue a une crotte qui pend à son nez ! »

Et bien, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, tout le monde a dirigé son attention sur cette dernière partie et a commencé à se tordre le coup comme des girafes, dans l'espoir de voir la crotte infâme. Rogue s'est énervé et a dit à tout le monde de « retourner à sa potion ou il lâcherait tout le monde avec vingt minutes de retard.» Naturellement, cette menace a peu calmé l'hystérie ardente et la moitié des garçons de la pièce se sont levés pour faire à Fred un chaleureux hight-five, ou pour lui sourire. Je vous dis que, avoir un mec comme Fred Weasley comme petit-ami peut avoir ses avantages !

**

* * *

3 novembre **

**Dortoirs **

Juste au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise, Ombrage m'a donné la permission de reformer l'équipe ! Et bien, en fait, je suis allé chez McGonagall et par la force de mes moyens, Ombrage s'est **totalement** effondrée. J'étais tellement excitée que j'ai programmé un entraînement ce soir, à sept heures. Je veux dire, je peux dire qu'il n'y avait personne qui était près d'être aussi enthousiaste que moi sur le fait de s'entraîner AUSSI TÔT QUE POSSIBLE, mais notre premier match est dans seulement trois semaines ! Si nous ne nous mettons pas au boulot, nous ne jouerons pas aussi bien que je le veux. Fred était le moins heureux. Et bien, pas à propos de l'équipe mais à propos d'un entraînement si tôt.

« Aw Angel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain ? » A-t-il pleurniché.

Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, mangeant le déjeuner, quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle au gang. J'étais assis à côté de Fred, qui était engagé dans l'art de la sculpture de purée de pommes de terre. J'ai roulé des yeux et j'ai pris une gorgée de mon soda.

« Parce que _chéri_ notre premier match est dans trois semaines et j'ai peur que si nous continuons à reporter l'entraînement, nous soyons pas prêts. D'ailleurs, nous sommes la dernière équipe à avoir reçu la permission pour pouvoir recommencer à jouer. Je ne serais pas aussi …_chiante_ à propos de ça si cette vache d'Ombrage n'avait pas imposé cet arrêt tout d'abord. » J'ai légèrement grondé.

Lee a rigolé, il était assis en face de moi, avec Katie à sa gauche.

« En fait, je pense que 'chiante' est une sous-estimation. Tu es plus à la limite psychopathe. »

Tout le monde a ri, y compris Fred. Ha, ouais. Merci beaucoup.

« Ouais, il a raison tu sais. Ca me fait presque penser que Wood n'est jamais parti. » A taquiné Alicia.

Je me suis renfrognée.

« Oh, merci beaucoup Alicia. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup les insultes au-dessus de mes macaronis et du fromage. »

George a feint d'essuyer une grosse larme, et a ensuite mis sa main sur son cœur.

« Je pense que Dubois serait fier de toi, Angie. Si quelqu'un doit assumer le rôle du dictateur, je suis heureux que ce soit toi ! »

Fred a ri, puis a paresseusement mis son bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant contre lui.

« Okay, c'est assez. La seule personne qui a le droit de me moquer d'Angelina, c'est moi. » S'est-t-il vanté, en souriant.

Je l'ai repoussé, incapable cependant de résister à son sourire.

« C'est ce que tu penses. »

C'était un moment attachant, si je peux dire. Et ca m'a vraiment fait réfléchir. Si Fred était sérieux au sujet de quitter l'école plus tôt, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire sans lui ? Que ferions nous quatre sans les deux jumeaux ? Depuis tellement longtemps, nous sommes six. S'ils partaient, cela gâcherait complètement…tout. Je me demande si George a déjà mentionné leurs plans à Alicia. Je suppose que Lee en sait déjà plus que moi…

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'entraînement a été honnêtement décent. Le temps était absolument horrible, cependant. Un temps de chiens. Le vent était assez fort pour souffler une maison. Ok peut-être que l'entraînement était une perte totale de temps. Vous pensez que je vais l'admettre ? Fred est resté après et m'a aidé a ranger l'équipement. Le sol était un océan absolu de boue et ce foutu idiot a pris un plaisir extrême à pousser dans chaque flaque de boue qu'il voyait. Nous sommes tous les deux rentrés à l'intérieur, prenant notre temps, marchant main dans la main, trempés de boue.

« Tu sais, ça n'a rien avoir, mais si nous avions jamais des enfants, peux-tu imaginer…à quel point ils seront _intéressants _? » J'ai soudainement considéré.

Fred m'a fixé d'un air choqué, tout effrayé.

« Woah là, Angel, wow, je ne pense pas que je suis prêt pour ce genre de grand engagement. » A-t-il plaisanté.

Je l'ai cogné à l'épaule, souriant timidement. Ok, génial, c'était probablement la remarque la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais dit à Fred. Mais hier, Alicia et moi n'avions pas réussit à dormir parce que nous avions essayé d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait la progéniture de certains couples. Et assez tôt, nous riions tellement fort qu'on ne pouvait garder notre sérieux pendant deux secondes. Je veux dire honnêtement, pouvez-vous imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un comme Pansy Parkinson avait des enfants ? Pauvres enfants…

« La ferme, toi. Je ne suggérais rien, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

Il m'a fait un petit sourire.

« Et bien premièrement, je pense qu'ils seraient absolument magnifiques. »

Je me suis étranglée de rire.

« D'accord. Avec tes cheveux roux feux et mon teint ? Ouais, ce serait sensationnel. »

Il a ri et m'a embrassé sur la joue, enduisant accidentellement plus de saleté sur mon visage.

« Non, plutôt…mes yeux bleu éblouissants…ton teint, peut-être un peu plus léger…et des cheveux bruns onduleux…et mon charme et ma personnalité de **gagnant**, naturellement. Un vrai bourreau des cœurs. » A-t-il tendrement théorisé.

J'ai dû sourire à ça. Je l'ai embrassé et un petit moment plus tard, mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux. J'aime les mettre n'importe comment. Honnêtement, ne peut-on pas juste vivre comme ça – en sachant que tu peux juste l'attirer et l'embrasser aussi longtemps que tu le veux, toutes les fois que tu veux ? Nous avions tous deux un peu de travail à faire avant le matin, alors après avoir battu retraite dans nos dortoirs séparés et avoir pris une douche, nous nous sommes tous les deux descendu en pyjamas, armés de nos livres et plumes. Etonnamment, nous sommes parvenus à finir tout notre travail, avec des _distractions_…limitées. Haha.

Ouais lagré tout ce qui se passe, je reste juste désespérément romantique du cœur

**

* * *

5 novembre**

**Dortoirs **

Oooh, j'ai reçu du courrier d'Olivier aujourd'hui ! La lettre dit :

_Angelina, _

_Wow, les choses sont certainement devenues pires depuis que je suis parti. Cette femme Ombrage ressemble à un cauchemar. Mais la meilleure chose est que l'équipe puisse encore jouer au Quidditch. Joli initiative d'avoir été chez McGonagall. Je parie qu'elle a remis Ombrage à sa place, pas vrai ? Les choses ici vont toutes bien. Rien de vraiment excitant ne m'est arrivé dont je devrais me plaindre. L'équipe a tendance à gagner ces derniers temps et j'espère que pour le reste de la saison, ce ne sera pas uniquement grâce à la chance. Je crois fermement au fait que la chance n'aide pas toujours à gagner un match. Mes équipiers sont vraiment sympas. Ils savent tous rire, mais deviennent sérieux quand il le faut. Mais je pense qu'il y a une personne de qui je suis vraiment proche, c'est un mec qui s'appelle Ewan. Il a vingt ans et est Poursuiveur, il vient de Salem l'école de Sorcellerie au Massachusetts, aux Etas-Unis._

_Pour répondre à ta dernière question, je ne sors avec personne à l'heure qu'il est. Je maintiens mes options ouvertes, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, comment les choses vont pour tout le monde ? Les jumeaux terrorisent encore tout le monde, je parie ? Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train d'admettre ceci, mais leurs singeries me manquent réellement. D'ailleurs, je me demandais, seras-tu à la maison pour les vacances de Noël ? J'aimerais vraiment que toi et moi ou le vieux gang se réunisse. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir vu de visage familier depuis des années._

_Love, _

_Olivier _

Aw, il semble que le petit Ollie a grandi ! Haha.

**

* * *

6 novembre **

**Soins Aux créatures magiques **

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les garçons…sont des idiots. Merci.

**

* * *

8 novembre **

**Grande Salle**

Ugh, désolé à propos de la dernière fois. C'est juste que Fred m'a mise tellement en colère ! Il m'accuse d'avoir une relation secrète avec Olivier Dubois, de surcroît ! Je m'étais réveillée tard et je me suis dépêchée. J'ai saisi les livres que je pouvais trouver et j'ai couru vers la Salle Commune. J'avais manqué le petit-déjeuner, mais Fred avait décidé de rester derrière et de m'attendre. Je me suis prise une jambe dans une chaise et tout ce que j'avais s'est renversé sur le sol.

Malheureusement, la lettre d'Olivier était coincée dans mon livre de Potions et c'est celui que Fred a pris. Quand il a vu que c'était pour moi et que c'était l'écriture d'Olivier, sa curiosité a pris le dessus. Il a été marqué quand il a lu la partie, _Love, Olivier_. Je ne vois pas où il y a le mal !

Mais Fred a insisté sur le fait qu'Olivier ressentait quelque chose pour moi et que tout le monde le savait, et je pourrais ressentir aussi bien quelque chose pour lui ! Ok, peut-être que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir le béguin pour Olivier. Mais c'était en deuxième ou troisième année ! Et il n'a rien de spectaculaire qui pourrait faire éclater une crise, d'ailleurs. Point final. Olivier est un mec mignon et je serais surprise de rencontrer une fille qui ne l'aime **PAS** pour une chose ou une autre. Mais maintenant je suis avec Fred. Et j'ai toujours aimé Fred. Juste parce qu'Olivier a signé 'Love' ne veux pas dire que je vais m'enfuir avec lui.

J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il a un foutu tempérament, je le sais. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous parler mais il est froid avec moi. **Quel idiot**. Katie pense que ça passera et que nous reviendrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous embrassant intensément dans moins de trois jours. Alicia dit que je devrais juste l'oublier et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que Fred s'invente une montagne à partir d'une taupinière.

J'aime ce stupide mec, je l'aime vraiment. Mais les incidents de ce genre me font me demander, ce que diable je dois faire ?

**11 novembre **

**Placard de service**

Haha. Et bien n'est-ce pas ironique. Katie avait absolument raison. Aujourd'hui, alors que je me dirigeais vers mon deuxième cours, Fred m'a attiré dans un de ces placards où ils gardent toutes sortes d'ustensiles de nettoyage et a commencé à s'excuser à propos d'Olivier.

Et nous avons alors commencé à nous embrasser intensément.

…Est-ce que je serais une vrai looseuse si j'admets que dès que ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, j'ai totalement oublié la raison de notre dispute ?

Ah, l'étrange vie d'Angelina Johnson. Il n'y a certainement aucun moment de tranquillité lorsque l'on est la petite-amie de Fred Weasley.

* * *

**Ptite note : Comme je l'avais expliqué à la fin de 'Confessions…', Gene Kelly (celle qui a écrit cette fic pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore) a décidé de republier sa fic Accidentaly In Love vu la demande de nombreux revieweurs, (elle en est pour l'instant au chap 6), après elle republiera donc les 15 chaps de WILAY et après…elle écrira la suite ! Ce qui fait que vous verrez donc une fin à cette fic ! Si elle ne change pas ses projets, il devrait normalement y avoir 20 chapitres en tout, on y a est pas encore, mais un jour (j'espère) on y sera !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**OUAGA BOUGA C'EST MOI ! (très motivée, je prévient)**

**Non, non ceci n'est pas une machination de votre cerveau, ceci est bien le nouveau chapitre de WILAY, le 12 pour être exact ! J'avais vraiment pas envie de le faire, mais mon frère à trouver un moyen de me forcer à me faire continuer, il m'a piquer les deux biscuits au chocolat que je comptais manger illico-presto et n'a pas voulu me les rendre tant que je n'avais pas finit…Sympa hein ? Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est une fic, j'ai eu beau essayé de lui expliquer, bref tout ce qu'il a retenu c'est « ta frangine doit bosser, donc tu lui rend pas ces précieux tant qu'elle a pas fini », j'ai beau essayé de négocier, n'y suis pas arriver…je viens donc de passer tout mon jeudi soir à traduire, très réjouissant…**

**Bref, mon estomac a fait son plein de choco (en bave encore) et votre chapitre a été traduit, j'espère ne plus devoir travailler dans ces conditions la prochaine fois sinon je fait une protestation contre « les mauvais traitements infligés aux pov' soeurettes » !**

**Bè, je voudrais quand même remercier toute vos gentilles reviews, elles me font plaisir à un point, c'est pas imaginable…**

**Blue Cinnamon :** Bon même si tu ne pourras lire ça que dans 4 mois, je te l'écrit quand même ! Concernant ta petite théorie sur le « plus on a de reviews, plus vite on écrit » et bien, je crois, que t'as tout à fait raison ! Si j'avais pluss de reviews pour cette fic, j'aurais p-e pluss envie de continuer à traduire…mais la c'est pas trop le cas…mais bon quoi qu'il arrive je continuerai à traduire cette fic ! D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'aille corriger tous mes chapitres de 'Accidentaly In Love', j'ai pas trop envie mais bon, ils sont vraiment pas fameux…lol Et sinon concernant le fait que tu pourrais aller la lire en anglais…et bien non tu ne pourrais pas, vu qu'elle n'existe PLUS ! Ce site a supprimé ces histoires, donc plus de WILAY en english à lire, donc obligatoirement, tu devrais attendre ma traduction ! nananinanère ! lol Bisoux et merchi !

**Bubblegum712 : **Hello mistinguette ! Alors dois-je me préparer à une méchante ou uen adorable review cette fois-ci ? lol, no c'eest bon, j'accepte les commentaires négatifs quand je connais un peu le gens, mais j'avoue que quand qqun que tu connais pas du tout te lache 'tu traduits mal', bè ça le fait pas trop…bon j'arrête de parler de moi ! la je vais aller reviewer ton one-shot, vu que j'ai pas eu le temps hier ! Bisou et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews !

**Choups :** N'ai plus grand chose à te dire moi ! Sinon ke j'attends la suite de ta petite histoire avec Laureliana ! bisou cocotte !

**lilpuce : ** Kiko mamzelle !Alors seras-tu première cette fois-ci ? Mystère mystère lol Concernant les ptites fautes, et bien il y en a tjs eu et il y en aura tjs ! No c'est vrai que je suis pas doué avec cette fic mais à partir de la rentrée, je vais revoir et corrigé tous mes chapitres, donc il ne devrait plus en avoir bcp ! Sinon pour la sucette, ta vmt pas de gout, le citron ces le mieu ! lol, bisou

**La cop à merry :** Hoo une revenante ! lol Alors comme ca tes cheris c'est Charlie et Hurley ? J'aime bien Hurley, surtout son histoire avec le Lotto…ça m'a bien fait marrer…sinon Charlie est pas mal, mais j'aimais bien Boone aussi, mais bien sur y a fallu que se soit lui qui meure…trop dégoûtée lol et concernant Kate...et bien pour ne pas être méchante on va dire que je ne la porte pas dans mon chtit cœur lol Et je suis belge, ce qui fait que je suis en train de maudire RTL TVI car je dois encore attendre 3 jours avant d'avoir mon dernier épisode ! Je me jette sur les traductions pour faire passer le temps lol Et sinon ouai j'ai lu HP6, et j'ai adoré, malgré ce qu'en disent certains, il était génial ! Tu l'a lu aussi ? Bref bisoux et merci d'avoir reviewé !

**Islandefuzzy :** Dadaaaam j'ai publié avant que tu ne recommences les cours, sympa hein ? Et comment tu fait pour vivres sans internet tous les jours ? J'pourrais pas moi, je peterais une durite au bout de 3 jours grand max lol Pour le fait de faire la vaisselle et bien je connais aussi, vu que c'est qui en ai la corvée pdt toutes les vacances, d'ailleurs dès que j'ai finit avec vos RAR, je men vais frotter mes chtites casseroles ! Bye cocote et bonne survie au pays de l'horreur lol  
PS : moi j'ai pas aimé Les Fourmis (et oui et oui, on ne sait pas tout aimé dans la vie…)

**Sushi :** Chapitre superbement traduit ? Ba je crois que tu vas vite déchanter avec celui-ci lol, sinon vivement que tu rentres de ton excursion 'ressourcage-en-peline-nature', car la je m'ennuie et ke y a persone de connecter sur msn (et avec ki jai envie de parler) ! Bisoux bichoute !

**Bonne lecture……… (je préviens, la traduc doit pas être super, mais j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, ok ? pas ma faute si je suis persécutée…lol)**

* * *

**13 Novembre****DCFM**

Alicia a décidé de mettre ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur le côté aujourd'hui et laissez-moi vous dire, ça paraissait absolument ridicule. Apparemment, quand elle s'est regardée dans le mirroir, elle a pensé qu'elle c'était plutôt joli. Cependant, quand je lui ai dit qu'elle donnait l'air d'être en 1982, elle m'a lancé sa chaussure à la figure. Je vous dis pas les choses que je dois supporter.

**

* * *

16 Novembre**

**Botanique**

Fred a métamorphosé une araignée en plastique en une vivante, et l'a ensuite placée dans les cheveux d'Alicia. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé de le déconseiller, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Ensuite, j'ai été assez amusée d'entendre Alicia crier à l'assassin durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Fred et moi étions près de mourir de rire. Et bien, oui, j'ai rigolé derrière son dos. Etant la bonne amie que je suis, j'ai frappé Fred à l'épaule pour avoir accompli un tel acte d'humiliation publique et j'ai ensuite rigolé à en mourir lorsque qu'elle a été hors de vue.

**

* * *

21 Novembre**

**Dortoirs**

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu un match de Quidditch et laissez-moi vous dire, que je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir fini par frapper Montague, ou n'importe lequel de ces singes, en pleine face. Quand j'ai dû lui serrer la main, il fut près de changer mes doigts en poudre. Cependant, ma retenue n'a pas déteint sur le reste de mes équipiers…de toute façon, tous les Serpentards ont raillé Ron avec le chant « Weasley Est Notre Roi ». Bien sûr, ils ont mal joué, frappant leur balai dans tout le monde. Je pouvais sentir que Fred était à bout de nerf. Quand tu connais un gars comme Fred depuis plus de deux ans, c'est facile de savoir quand son tempérament éclatera. Mais je n'y ai pas beaucoup pensé, parce que j'étais trop concentrée sur le jeu.

Harry allait attraper le Vif, quand un Cognard l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Madame Bibine a fait donner une pause et il y a eu un hurlement de confusion et de choc du côté Gryffondor. Clairement, le coupable était Crabbe, ce que j'ai violement précisé à Madame Bibine. Harry semblait aller très bien, ce qui était très chanceux. Et en plus, bien qu'il se soit fait attaqué, Harry avait capturé le Vif.

Cette révélation causa l'animosité chez l'équipe de Serpentard, avec comme principal avocat (surprise, surprise), Malefoy. Que je déteste ce petit furet. Il pense que juste parce qu'il a beaucoup d'argent lui donne le droit de traiter tous les autres comme de la merde. Dieu, quel abruti. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a commencé à narguer Harry et l'entière famille Weasley. Au début, tout le monde était trop occupé à se réjouir pour prêter attention à Malefoy. En dépit du fait qu'il était ignoré, Malefoy a continué, proclamant des ordures telles que « On voulait écrire un autre couplet…On a eu du mal à caser 'pauvre type' dans les paroles…à propos de ton père … »

Mais assez tôt, sa grande gueule l'emmena dans de sérieux ennuis. Fred et George se sont immédiatement dirigés vers lui.

« Laissez tomber. » J'ai dit, enroulant mon bras autour de Fred. Je savais que c'était de la paille qui retenait le chameau en arrière. Honnêtement Fred, si on lui en donnait la chance, casserait le cou d'albinos de Malefoy. Et si ça se produisait, Fred serait certainement puni. McGonagall serait **au delà** d'être furieuse.

Alors que j'essayais de retenir le taureau enragé, autrement connu sous le nom "mon canon", mais pourtant idiot petit-ami, Malefoy a continué de se moquer et de déprécier tous les Weasley. Harry a saisi George, en utilisant toute sa force pour le retenir en arrière. En attendant, Fred était sur le point d'échapper à ma prise, Alicia et Katie sont alors venues à ma rescousse. Madame Bibine était introuvable, parce qu'elle sermonnait toujours Crabbe au sujet du Cognard.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire « merde », George s'était libéré et chargeait pratiquement sur Malefoy. Etonnamment, Harry s'est joint au massacre et a frappé le furet à l'estomac. J'étais absolument terrifiée. Et pas parce que je m'inquiétais que Malefoy soit blessé, parce que dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, j'en serais tout à fait enthousiaste. Mais cette situation était différente. Tous les professeurs arrivaient et bien sûr, le directeur Dumbledore. Je ne connaissais pas le règlement sur les batailles, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas seulement une retenue avec Rogue.

Madame Bibine est finalement arrivée, hurlant un sort qui força les combattants à se séparer. Heureusement, Malefoy s'était mis en boule, saisissant son estomac et gémissant à propos de son stupide nez. George avait une grosse lèvre et Fred menaçait toujours d'ouvrir une brèche à notre prise. Immédiatement, George et Harry ont été envoyés dans le bureau de McGonagall. Le reste de l'équipe et moi sommes revenus aux vestiaires. Fred s'était considérablement calmé, mais répandait tout un ensemble d'injures, certaines que je n'avais même jamais entendu. Personne n'a rien dit alors que nous revenions, et j'ai remarqué que Ron paraissait raisonnablement contrarié, comme s'il se sentait coupable. Il fut le premier à se changer et le premier à partir.

J'ai pris une douche prolongée, espérant que l'eau chaude apaiserait ma détresse. Ou plus important, je pense que j'ai secrètement prié de me noyer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alicia et Katie ont su que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour me consoler, alors elles se sont changées et sont parties sans se retenir de me donner quelques mots amicaux. Quand je suis finalement sortie des vestiaires, il était clair que les spectateurs s'étaient sauvés il y a bien longtemps. Les gradins étaient complètement vides, le vent d'automne murmurant sa chanson à travers les arbres nus. J'ai pensé que je prendrais mon temps à marcher aussi lentement que possible jusqu'à la Salle Commune, seule avec mes pensées. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, ça dépend comment on le voit, Fred m'attendait.

Il était fraîchement lavé et changé, des gouttelettes d'eau du bout de ses cheveux dégringolaient sur le sol. Et je pouvais dire que bien qu'il ait espéré qu'une douche chaude et régénératrice résolverait tout, sa théorie avait échouée.

Nous n'avons pas dit grand chose au début et j'en fut reconnaissante, parce que j'avais le sentiment que j'allais éclater en larmes et en injures, et que tout serait dirigé vers lui. Il avait mis ses mains dans ses poches et ses pas étaient lents et hésitants.

« Angie… » A-t-il commencé.

Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai su que je devrais faire face au problème. J'ai cessé de marcher et j'ai relevé la tête vers Fred, me demandant à moitié si cette journée n'était juste qu'un horrible cauchemar.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ? Je doute que quoique tu dises ne me fasses me sentir mieux. Je suis désolée si ça t'offense, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, la chance n'est pas en notre faveur. »

Il a soupiré et j'ai su qu'il était encore furieux, pas contre moi cependant.

« As-tu même entendu ce que ce petit branleur a dit au sujet de mon père, au sujet de ma famille ? J'étais supposé juste rester là et sourire ? »

J'ai secoué la tête, toutes mes émotions s'opposant, battues ensemble dans un grand pot et le résultat était sûrement désastreux. J'étais de retenir mon tempérament et étonnamment, mes larmes.

« Je ne suis pas sourde, Fred. Bien sûr que j'ai entendu. Et j'étais juste énervée comme toi. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais aller le frapper pour en faire de la pâte à modeler ! Il y a un temps et un endroit pour tout, et frapper la tête de Malefoy devant le **directeur Dumbledore** n'est pas l'un d'entre eux ! » Je criais à moitié.

Son visage était aussi cramoisi que ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient en poing, les veines de son cou palpitant et battant contre sa peau. C'était effrayant de voir Fred ressentir tellement de dédain et de méchanceté envers une personne. Je l'ai vu fâché avant, mais jamais autant. Ses yeux rougeoyaient, comme une symphonie de nuages blancs à travers le ciel en couleur, l'été.

« Ecoute, Angelina, peut-être que tu n'as jamais eu affaire à un mec comme Malefoy, se moquant constamment de ta famille. Mais j'en ai eu assez, d'accord ? Peut-être que Ron peut juste se reculer et partir, mais Malefoy mérite d'avoir son connard de visage détruit. Et si je ne suis pas arrivé à effacer ce petit sourire de son visage, remercie alors les cieux que quelqu'un l'ait fait. Putain, même Harry s'est attaqué à lui et Malefoy ne le critiquait pas directement ! »

J'étais d'avantage contrariée que remplie de colère. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il y a environ trois jours, Fred et moi rions et nous embrassions derrière le dos des professeurs. Maintenant, nous nous disputions à propos d'un stupide mec et la moitié de mon équipe de Quidditch tombait en morceaux.

« Je sais, mon amour. Je sais ! Je le déteste aussi ! Mais c'est juste ce qu'il voulait, tu ne le vois pas ! Il voulait que toi, George et Harry soient en colère. Vous pensez que vous avez gagné aujourd'hui, en le frappant. Mais à la fin, c'est nous tous qui aurons perdu. Il a plus d'influence que toi et maintenant, la moitié de l'équipe est sur le point d'être virée de l'équipe. Et tu sais quoi, ne penses même pas une minute que ça m'a amusé. »

Il a réfléchi à ça pendant un moment, et puis, comme s'il avait goûté à quelque chose d'acide, il se vengea.

« Je m'en moque de ta putain de philosophie. Malefoy est un connard et je suis heureux que George lui ait cassé le nez. »

J'étais à la limite de l'hystérie maintenant. Je veux dire, Harry et George étant d'excellent éléments dans l'équipe, je les considérait comme étant, _(bien plus George)_, des amis. Et qui veut que ses amis soient virés de l'équipe ? A moins que tu sois né avec un cœur de glace, je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un qui espérerait une telle réalité. Mais Fred était trop occupé dans sa propre fureur pour prendre la peine de voir mon côté de l'histoire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était incessablement baragouiner combien il aurait voulu estropier Malefoy à vie.

« Ecoute, je suis heureuse que Malefoy ait obtenu ce qu'il méritait ! Mais je ne suis pas heureuse que George et Harry aient eu des ennuis et je ne suis pas heureuse que l'on ne soit même pas à la mi-saison et que je perds des joueurs, pour ne pas mentionner des amis ! Je voulais juste être un bon capitaine et je ne peux même pas faire ça bien ! Ah, je ne suis pas la moins contrariée du fait que Malefoy ait le nez cassé mais oh putain…c'est-c'est simplement désastreux ! »

Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai été totalement perdue. Je me suis décomposée et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Et les mecs, quand je pleure devant Fred, vous savez que je suis **au-delà** d'être en colère. Vous savez, quand vous pleurez parfois, cela efface juste votre peine. Et bien, aucune quantité de larmes n'allait m'aider. Cet affichage de peine gifla Fred hors de son comportement d'homme des cavernes. Il a fait quelques pas en avant, voulant instinctivement enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Mais vu la circonstance de la dispute, il n'était pas entièrement sûr que ce soit la meilleure approche.

Considérant toutes les choses, je pense que son hésitation était la meilleure réaction. Je n'aurais pas vraiment accordé de l'importance au fait qu'il me tienne, mais j'étais juste tellement bouleversée par mes émotions que je l'aurais probablement repoussé.

« Angie…s'il te plait. Tu sais que je déteste te voir pleurer. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Bon…je parie que George et Harry sont désolés aussi. Et tu n'es pas un mauvais capitaine. Tu es foutrement bonne. S'il te plait…ne pleure pas…c'est bon. Mais tu dois comprendre, assez était **assez**, tu sais ? Ceci se serait probablement tôt ou tard…Angel…ne soit pas en colère. »

Sa vois avait descendu d'un octave, la colère se transformant en remords. Il a pris ma main, frottant son pouce sur ma peau, prenant à chacun de ses gestes de la prudence.

« Je-je… » Mais je n'ai pas pu sortir un mot, parce que dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche, mes phrases ont été étranglées par mes sanglots. Je suis tombée dans ses bras et il m'a embrassé, me caressant les cheveuxIl a embrassé mes larmes, brossant ses lèvres contre les miennes, recherchant sur mon visage une solution.

« S'il te plait ne pleure pas, Angel…mon amour…tout ira bien. » A-t-il chuchoté.

Mais je n'ai pas pu cesser de pleurer et nous avons tous les deux su que les fins heureuses se produisaient rarement dans la réalité. Quand nous sommes retournés au château, tout le monde était dispersé. Ron était toujours introuvable. Après le dîner, l'équipe est remontée à la Salle Commune, où nous avons tous découvert que George, Fred et Harry avaient été interdit à vie de jouer au Quidditch. J'aurais probablement commencé à pleurer encore une fois, mais je n'avais plus de larmes. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Après cinq minutes à écouter les plaintes de chacun au sujet de l'injustice d'Ombrage, je suis allée au lit.

Et maintenant je suis ici, à réfléchir sur comment diable arrêter ce désastre.

**

* * *

23 novembre **

**DCFM**

Ombrage semblait tout à fait heureuse avec son choix. Stupide vache. J'espère qu'elle s'étouffe avec un de ses stupides chandails roses. Tout est tellement tendu entre Fred et moi. On perd certainement toutes les petites taquineries que nous avons toujours eues en nous. Il est poli, du genre poli comme quand tu es à une réunion de vieux amis de tes parents et que tu penses que c'est totalement bizarre, mais que tu n'oses pas le dire.

Je me sens mal à propos d'être devenue une vraie mauviette et d'avoir pleuré devant lui. Ok, oui, je suis une fille et il arrive que je fasse des choses d'amour typiquement 'féminines' comme le vernis à ongle et le shopping, juste comme beaucoup d'autres filles. Mais je déteste pleurer…particulièrement devant quelqu'un comme Fred. Ugh.

Autre chose, quand je suis descendue pour déjeuner, je me suis assise et sur mon plat il y avait deux marguerites. Il y avait une note jointe, elle disait :

_Désolé d'être un imbécile._

_Désolé de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon tempérament._

_Désolé pour tout._

_Câlins et beaucoup de baisers,_

_Fred_

Et bien. Je suppose que je ne peux pas rester en colère contre lui pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

**

* * *

25 novembre **

**Salle Commune**

Bonjour, mon nom est Angelina Johnson et je n'apprécie pas _tellement_ mon extrêmement beau, drôle, plein d'esprit et sensible petit-ami nommé Fred Weasley. Je

**

* * *

26 novembre **

**Grande Salle**

Excusez la baragouinage ci-dessus. Fred m'a attrapé en train d'écrire dans mon journal et il a décidé de voler ma plume et d'écrire des idioties. Je vous le dis, il marche sur la fine ligne entre le gêneur et le branleur. Alors, la recherche de deux nouveaux Batteurs et d'un Attrapeur n'est pas géniale. Juste concernant les filles et je pensais que ce serait un bon investissement, elle nous ont chacune donné tort ou n'avaient pas le temps.

Alice Wimbledon, une 6ème année, était une possibilité mais elle a prétendu « être trop bourrée » de devoir. Katie l'a recommandée, parce ce qu'elles ont Etudes de Runes ensemble. Je suppose que d'après une rumeur, Kates ait entendu qu'Alice ferait un bon Attrapeur. Malheureusement, elle est venue vers moi et a refusé ma proposition avant même que je n'ai pu dire trois phrases. Elle veut entrer dans une certaine université et prétend qu'elle n'a pas le temps pour le Quidditch.

Comment ne peut-on **pas** avoir le temps pour du Quidditch ? C'est affreux. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pardonné depuis longtemps à Fred. Je veux dire, faisons face. Tu ne peux jamais rester en colère contre un jumeau Weasley pendant plus de cinq minutes. Trente minutes au plus. Il était tout à fait satisfait quand je suis allé vers lui et que je lui ai dit qu'il avait été pardonné pour m'avoir mise en colère. Haha. Cependant, ceci ne m'a pas permis de pardonner et d'oublier ce petit furet, autrement connu sous le nom de Draco Malefoy. Fred et moi prenons un plaisir extrême à lui donner nos regards les plus noirs ; quand nous le trouvons au hasard dans les couloirs. En fait, juste hier, Fred l'a « accidentellement » fait trébucher pendant que nous marchions vers Métamorphose.

Le couloir entier a éclaté de rire. C'était très classique, si je peux dire. Autre chose, Alicia est arrivée au déjeuner, avec **le plus grand** suçon du monde sur son cou. Il était de la taille de l'Union SoviétiqueJe suis étonnée qu'aucun professeur ne soit venu vers elle, exigeant qu'elle soit mise en quarantaine, étant donné qu'ils auraient confondus l'énorme tache avec une affreuse infection. Haha, les garçons sont si bêtes. Fred et Lee ont vu la carte de la Chine sur le cou d'Alicia et ont immédiatement commencé à rire. Ils se sont alors tournés vers George et lui ont fait un 'high-five'.

Alicia a commencé à rougir comme une folle et maintenant son visage ressemble à la peau d'un bébé trop exposé au soleil. Haha. Oh, les frères.

« Oy, Leesh. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » S'est moqué Lee.

Alicia lui a rapidement montré son majeur et a commencé à mutiler son pain aux myrtille et ses œufs brouillés.

Ah comme j'adore les matins avec les jumeaux.

* * *

**REVIEWS ! (et oui exigeante à ces heures perdues…lol)**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Kikoo tout le monde!**

**Bon cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus eu besoin de mon frère pour vous traduire le chap, je l'ai fait entièrement de mon plein grez! En fait j'adore trop les deux chapitre suivants, et j'suis trop impatiante pour vous les traduire, du coup j'ai gazer pour celui-ci!**

**Phoque:** Hello toi! Alors comme ça t'as peur de lire la suite? Et bien rassure-toi tu n'as rien à craindre pour celui-ci, par contre pour les deux suivants, je ne dis rien! En ttk je ne sais pas quand tu liras ce chap et ce ptit mot, mais merci et a plus!

**Sushi-powa:** Hello ma ptite brioche préférée (ces ton nouveau ptit surnom, y te plait?), cha va? Je sais que tu vas être là: "quoi, mais pk j'ai pas pu le lire avant tt le monde ce chap?" mais c'est dur de te voir sur msn, et puis je voulais te faire une chtite surprise! J'ai adoré ton dessin, y tue trop, je crois même que je vais le foutre sur mon sky! Bon j'espère vmt pouvoir te parler ce w-e sur msn, ciao ma brioche!

**Shadow:** oooooooo non tue-la pas ta chtite voix, elle est minouche comme tout!(heu parais que j'ai des gouts douteux, alors…)Bref pr faire court (tiens ce serait bein une première pour moi ca, j'suis plutôt du genre à causer 3h pour rien) MERCI bcp pour tous tes ptis compliments, j'suis très contente que cette traduc te plaise, mais t'as lu aussi 'Accidentaly In Love' (ou plus court AIL hihi)?En ttk j'essaye de m'améliorer pr les traduc, car à mes débuts c'était pas trop ça!  
Bon concernant mon frère, je croi qu'on peut bin dire qu'il est chiant, et même très gamin! En fait maintenant que je commence à m'entendre avec lui, il faut qu'il parte à l'unnif (j'ai un an de mon de lui, et du coup on serra plus dans la même école)!Mais ca la bien fait marer le truc des biscuits, mais maintenant il prend la grosse tête car vous (les lecteurs) devez le remercier à genoux pour ce qu'il a fait….argh les mecs…pauvre de moi qui doit survivre parmi 3 mâles dans le même genre (pk j'ai pa de soeur? C'est de-geu-la-sse!) Bè je crois que je vais stopper ici, le devoir m'appelle (je vais faire la fête avec des amis lol), a pluch!

**Lilpuce:** Hihi une nouvelle fan de Lost en vue! J'aime aussi bcp Charlie et Hurley, par contre Lock ces pa trop ça...va savoir pk j'aime pas trop son perso (ininteressan p-e?) Mais c'est trop nul y va falloir attendre encore un moment pour avoir la suite (au moins un an à la tv et 1 ou 2 mois pour le net) La je me console avec 'les expert: Las Vegas' ou 'Le monde de Joan' (je sais pas t'habites où, donc j'ignore si ça passe aussi chez toi), y a aussi 'Dead Like Me' que j'adore trop! Bon c'est pas tout mais je crois que tu t'en fous, alors j'arrête ciao et merchi pr te review! (seras-tu première cette fois?)

**Choups: **Toudoum revoici ton ptit cadeau d'anniversaire en retard lol, je vais pas durer trois heures, car je préfère te causer sur msn, mais merci pr ta review, surtt que tu avais déjà lu le chap et à bientôt! (Cedric en force! Lol)

**La copine à Merry: **Hey mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils ne passeront pas à l'acte dans cette fic (quoique y a un moment qui me fait fort douté dans ce chap, mais tu comprendras après l'avoir lu). Pour Lost, et bien je me souviens plus si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je trouvais aussi que le dernier épisode, quand on les voit monter dans l'avion, était trop triste! Et n'oublie pas si t'as dautre infos, je suis prenante! Bye bzoux

**Bubblegum712:** Je viens de relire ta review, et elle ma fait de nouveau bien marrer! En ttk j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de problème cette fois-ci, car je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, pk le monde est-il tellement injuste envers moi? (en plein dans son mélodrame) Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je dosi me grouiller, j'ai mes résusltas à 17h, mais avant on se fait une chite fiest avec des amis, alors faut que j'aille me préparer! (mes douches durent minimum 3h, du coup je pren de l'avance lol

**Blue Cinnamon:** Kikoo ma ptite dernière (et bè ouais, première à reviewer égal dernière dans les rar lol) Cha va bien?Plu de mecs zarbi qui te suiven en pleines rues la nuit? Au fait c'est quoi ton boulot?Tu travailles comme jeune fille au pair ou un truc du genre (ou alors pas du tot de genre lol)? Et si tu étais fouille-merde je te répondrai que certaisn potes sont en vacs, mais beaucoup ne l'ont plus été pdt le mois d'aout et j'ai ben fait la fête avec eux, mais quand je suis chez moi (je vais quand même pas sqatter chez chez mes amie tt le temps non plus) et bein je me fait chier grave, docn je traduit, je sais que je pourrais lire ou regarder la teloche, mais y a jamais rien a la tv pdt les vacs, et j'en ai un peu ras-le-bol de lire. Bref je voulais faire court et c'est déjà rater, mais en ttk j'atend ton prochain chap avec impatiance! (ca métonnerais que tu te connecte encore pile le jour même que je traduit, mais l'espoir fait vivre lol) a pluch ptite puce (ceti pa mignon? Lol)

**Je sais que mes RAR font chaque fois 3km de long mais c'est pas ma faute si j'aime vous répondre en détails! Lol**

**Je voudrais au passage souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à ma ptite Choups, ma béta adorée, qui bosse comme une malade rien que pour moi!Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

**28 Novembre **

**DCFM**

Ombrage a fait lire à tout le monde ce paquet de 500 feuilles et répondre à plusieurs questions. Et même si nous n'avons pas fini, nous devons faire un devoir, ainsi qu'une stupide dissertation. Ugh. Je déteste vraiment cette femme. Ou devrais-je dire crapaud. Fred ne fait rien, comme d'habitude. Il continue d'essayer de me convaincre de sécher les cours avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je prévoyais de recevoir mon diplôme cette année, en dépit du fait qu'Ombrage fera tout en son pouvoir pour nous retenir tous cinq années supplémentaires.

Je pense qu'il pourrait s'en inquiéter au moins, mais il enlève tout espoir de discuter. Je souhaite vraiment qu'il prenne l'école plus au sérieux. Je veux dire, je _sais_ qu'il est intelligent. Il a toujours pu obtenir d'excellentes notes en Potions, sans même étudier. Cependant, même si Rogue déteste les jumeaux, il ne manque jamais de leur attribuer des points décents. C'est juste que Fred déteste mettre tout son effort là-dedans. Ce n'est pas qu'il est paresseux, c'est plus une question de motivation. Fred a déjà planifié son futur et je suppose qu'il pense que l'école ne lui apportera aucun bénéfice. Ugh, c'est tellement frustrant. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va soit échouer malheureusement ou alors réussir considérablement. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu.

**

* * *

1er Décembre **

**Dortoirs **

Nous sommes le 1er Décembre et nous n'avons pas trouvé un foutu Attrapeur et deux Batteurs. Je suis en pleine détresse. Fred pense réellement que c'est très amusant de rigoler de ma crise post-adolescente, cependant, il n'a pas trouvé ça drôle quand j'ai refusé de l'embrasser ce matin ! Hehe. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je sais employer mes moyens de persuasion.

Fred et moi avons eu une longue discussion aujourd'hui, après le dîner. Je commence à suspecter qu'il soit complètement sérieux au sujet de quitter Poudlard et d'abandonner l'école. Au fond de moi, je sais que s'il décide de partir, il n'y a rien que je pourrais faire pour qu'il reste. En fait, je ne voudrais pas qu'il reste, juste parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il reste s'il ne le veut pas, comme un oiseau enfermé dans une cage.

Mais je suis vraiment **au-delà** d'être furieuse contre lui. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas imaginer comment je ferais, s'il partait. Je…je serais perdue sans lui. C'est difficile d'imaginer ma vie sans que Fred en fasse partie. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions juste tous les deux dans la Salle Commune. Il était près de minuit trente et les derniers Gryffondors étaient montés au lit. Nous étions tous les deux en manque de sommeil, alors nous avons décidé de continuer à parler jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tombe endormi. Il était assis sur le fauteuil près de feu et je m'étais assise sur ses genoux. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille et avait posé son menton sur mon épaule, ses yeux dansant avec les flammes orange.

« Tu sais, je dois l'admettre. Si tu n'étais pas là, je pense que je serais parti d'ici après qu'Ombrage m'ait interdit le Quidditch. » Admis Fred.

J'ai seulement pu sourire, à moitié inquiète, à moitié amusée.

« Tu veux vraiment partir ? »

Je savais qu'il souriait à cette évidence. Je n'ai même pas du me retourner et le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas que je veux partir, Angel. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas. Il n'y a rien ici pour moi. A part _toi_. Regarde. J'ai de terribles notes. Si je décidais de m'inscrire à une université, je serais rejeté directement. Je ne planifie pas de prendre un travail au Ministère de la Magie. Trop de foutues sangsues prêtes à te poignarder. D'ailleurs, la politique n'est pas mon style. J'aime le Quidditch…mais je ne suis pas aussi bon joueur que toi ou Dubois. Je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie et cela n'implique pas d'étudier une stupide guerre inutile entre sorciers ou d'essayer de transformer une cuillère en un bout de ficelle. »

J'ai ri et j'ai embrassé son menton.

« Tu es un bon joueur ! Tu es probablement l'un des meilleurs Batteurs que l'école n'ait jamais eue. George aussi. Et c'est vrai, que tu n'as pas les meilleures notes. Mais tu n'es pas un idiot. Je veux dire, tu pourrais encore obtenir des notes meilleures, si tu mettais juste un peu d'effort dans ton travail. Sans compter que…tu me connais. Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui. Et toi, Fred Weasley, tu n'es pas qu'un visage parmi la foule. » J'ai sincèrement rationalisé.

Fred rit, le crépitement des flammes comblant le silence.

« Et bien merci Angel, je suis honoré. C'est drôle, non ? Imagine l'année dernière, si quelqu'un t'avait dit que toi et moi finirions ensemble, tu en aurais probablement ri ? »

Ses yeux ont scintillé alors que je tournais la tête pour attraper son regard.

« Tu avais _tellement_ le béguin pour moi. Admet-le ! C'était plutôt mignon, en fait. Moi j'étais là, pensant être un champion, parce que je sortais avec chaque fille un tant soit peu regardable. Et pendant tout ce temps, ma meilleure amie avait cet _énorme_ béguin d'école pour moi. »

J'ai rougit, me sentant légèrement embarrassée. Je l'ai légèrement poussé à l'épaule et il a ri encore plus fort.

« Excuse-moi, mais ce n'était pas un simple béguin d'écolière. Tu me fais ressembler à Parvati Patil ! Tu sais, tu as _vraiment_ de la chance que je sois ta petite-amie. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait assez de tolérance pour t'accepter. » J'ai défendu avec zèle.

« Je te taquine. Ecoute, je ne veux pas devenir pleurnichard, mais en ce moment, tu es la seule bonne chose dans ma vie. Quand je me dis que ce en quoi je crois n'a plus de sens, tu es là. A me dire que tout va bien. Tu es étonnante… »

Mon cœur s'est coincé dans ma gorge à ce commentaire, je dois dire. Mon dieu, Fred peut agir comme un enfant de cinq ans parfois, mais la minute suivante, il peut battre Nicolas Flamel !

Nos lèvres se sont réunies dans un baiser affamé et j'ai démoli toutes mes pensées de Fred quittant Poudlard sans moi. Je me suis déplacée, plaçant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses genoux. Il m'a regardé et j'ai baissé la tête vers lui, sachant tous les deux que son envie ne pourrait pas disparaître par toutes mes prières.

« Fred…ne me laisse pas. » J'ai chuchoté. Mes paupières s'ouvrant rapidement alors que ma bouche s'éloignait petit à petit de la sienne, balayant légèrement sa joue.

« Je ne te laisserai pas…je ne te laisserai pas, Angel… je t'aime… »

Une fois que nos lèvres se sont rejointes une fois de plus, je n'ai pu cesser de l'embrasser. Il était irrésistible et je me suis découverte en train de faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement sa tête plus près de la mienne. Disons juste, que je suis sûre qu'Alicia ne sera plus la seule à devoir supporter un suçon. ;)

**

* * *

3 Décembre **

**Botanique**

Katie dit qu'il ressemble au résultat de l'attaque d'un éléphant ou de quelque chose d'autre. J'ai essayé de mon mieux pour le couvrir, mais mon teint n'est pas assez foncé. Gah, peux-tu croire ça ? Fred, comme d'habitude, pense que c'est très amusant. Il continue de me menacer d'ajouter une autre « morsure d'amour », à chaque fois que nous rentrons dans notre routine de petites taquineries. C'est un tel idiot.

**

* * *

11 Décembre **

**Salle Commune**

Je me demande ce que je vais donner au groupe pour Noël ? Je sais que c'est assez tôt pour commencer à faire des projets, mais je suis plutôt prévoyante cette année. Je ne veux pas donner à Fred une autre bouteille de parfum, parce qu'un garçon ne peut porter qu'un seul parfum à la fois. J'offrirais probablement à Katie un bon-cadeaux à utiliser dans un magasin de mode. Et pour Leesh, j'ai repéré de fabuleuses boucles d'oreille à Pré-au-lard. Je ne sais pas pour les garçons. Et autre nouvelle, j'ai FINALLEMENT trouvé un Attrapeur et deux Batteurs pour remplacer Harry et les jumeaux.

Peux-tu croire ça, c'est Ginny qui va prendre le poste de Harry ! Scandaleux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était une si bonne joueuse de Quidditch, jusqu'il y a deux jours. Et bien, d'accord, elle n'est pas aussi bonne que Harry, mais elle est mille fois mieux que tous ceux qui ont postulé pour le poste.

Les Batteurs vont être Andrew Kirke et Jack SloperAndrew et Jack ne sont pas les meilleurs Batteurs au monde _(Fred et George sont bien plus doués qu'eux)_, mais hey, nous devons nous contenter de ce que nous avons. Je dois le dire au reste de l'équipe. En fait, le seul à qui je ne l'ai pas encore dit est Harry.

Je vais lui faire savoir plus tard dans la semaine, quand nous aurons encore une réunion. Tu sais, les cours de DCFM secrets que Harry nous enseigne. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai parlé à Fred au sujet d'Andrew et Jack et il a été plus qu'exubérant. Nous étions assis en Potions, à attendre que la mixture que nous venions de mélanger se refroidisse.

Sa réponse a été, « Ces deux rigolos? Tu dois plaisanter, Amour. Andrew est correct mais il a un mauvais sens de l'équilibre. Si le monde cessait de tourner, il tomberait direct. Et Jack ? C'est une cause perdue. »

J'ai seulement pu rouler des yeux à sa remarque.

« Personne n'est profondément et sans conteste aussi doué que toi, Frederick, mon chéri. » J'ai rassuré.

Il a reniflé et a paresseusement mis son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Cesse de mentir, ma chère. Je pense qu'il est certain de dire, que j'ai un fin nez pour deviner les choses. »

Je lui ai tiré la langue et je l'ai poussé dans les côtes.

« Et bien, autre chose, merci de ta confiance. Tu es exactement le genre d'appui moral dont l'équipe a besoin. »

Fred a ri et était sur le point de répondre, quand Rogue nous a jeté un mauvais coup d'œil.

**Soupir**. Je peux seulement espérer que Fred ait complètement tort.

**

* * *

20 Décembre **

**Salle Commune**

Il y a eu une réunion pour l'AD aujourd'hui, qui a eu lieu dans la Salle sur Demande. Nous nous sommes mis par paire et avons lancé des sorts, en cas d'attaque. Je suis allée à l'encontre de mon meilleur jugement et je me suis mise avec Fred. Lorsque que nous échangions quelques sorts, il a saisi l'occasion pour transformer mes cheveux dans une affreuse nuance de jaune canari. Cependant, quand il a fait apparaître du gui et qu'il a demandé un baiser, j'ai refusé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retransformé mes cheveux à leur état original. Bien fait !

Noël approche rapidement et j'ai presque fini avec mes achats. J'ai acheté pour Lee et George des bons-cadeaux, qui leur permet de le dépenser dans n'importe quel magasin de Pré-au-lard. J'ai acheté à Katie une manucure et une pédicure parce qu'elle m'a confié qu'elle se vernissait toujours les ongles pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour Alicia, j'ai un ensemble de plumes, parce qu'elle me prend toujours les miennes, et un des ces kits de bain à la lavande qui comporte des perles et du sel de bain. Je suis toujours à cours d'idées pour de Fred. Je veux lui donner quelque chose de significatif, mais je ne trouve pas alors que j'essaye durement.

Fred m'a dit qu'il passerait Noël au Terrier. Il m'a également demandé si je voulais venir. Naturellement, j'étais heureuse d'accepter son offre. Je pense que ce sera étrange cependant, parce que ce sera la première fois que j'irais dans sa maison, en tant que sa petite-amie. Je ne pense pas que M. et Mme. Weasley seront très étonnés, cependant. Je veux dire, Mme. Weasley prévoit pratiquement un _mariage_ Weasley/Johnson depuis le début de notre amitié. Ce devrait être une affaire tout à fait intéressante, cependant.

**

* * *

26 Décembre **

**Ma chambre **

**À la maison**

Comme tu peux le voir, Noël au Terrier n'a pas vraiment marché. Je ne suis pas du tout fâchée ou bouleversée, cependant. Fred m'a envoyé un hibou il y a quelques heures. Il était assez vague mais il a expliqué tous les détails de base. C'est une affaire de famille et M. Weasley est actuellement à Ste-Mangouste, récupérant des forces. Il ne m'a pas dit comment ni pourquoi, mais ça ne me démange pas de le savoir. J'espère juste que quoi que se soit, il se rétablisse vite. Attaché à la lettre, il y avait un paquet enveloppé dans un papier brun.

J'ai supposé que c'était mon cadeau de noël de la part de Fred et j'ai correctement supposé. Après avoir déchiré le papier, j'ai découvert une boîte contenant une rose entièrement faite, en chocolat d'Honeydukes. Accompagnant la rose en chocolat il y avaient deux pendentifs pour mon bracelet à breloques. Le premier était un balai de Quidditch et le second était un ovale, décoré au milieu par une petite pierre précieuse, c'est la pierre du mois de ma naissance.

Je lui ai renvoyé un hibou, le remerciant profondément et souhaitant le meilleur pour son père. Je vais attendre que l'école recommence pour lui donner mon cadeau ainsi que pour celui de George. J'ai acheté un livre de potions, je pensais que ce serait pratique pour son magasin de farces. Avec le livre, j'ai acheté un chapeau et des mitaines. Mes parents m'ont donné des cadeaux vraiment fabuleux cette année et maman a fait cuire le dîner de Noël sans brûler la maison. Katie, Lee et Alicia restaient tous à leur maison pour Noël, alors je les ai invitées pour la fête de la nouvelle année.

En raison de vieilles habitudes et de traditions, mes parents organisent toujours une fête de pré-Nouvel An. Il y a principalement les relations ennuyantes de mes parents et leurs amis bien plus ennuyants du travail, c'est pourquoi par le passé, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Cependant, après avoir beaucoup supplié, ils ont permis au groupe de venir. J'ai prolongé l'invitation aux jumeaux, mais avec l'état de santé actuel de M. Weasley, je doute qu'ils viendront. Ca ne m'ennuie pas s'ils déclinent l'invitation, mais je serais vraiment enthousiaste s'ils pouvaient venir.

Nous avons déjà tous les quatre échangé nos cadeaux, donc je ne dois pas attendre jusqu'à la nouvelle année. Etonnamment, pour une fois, le Quidditch était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais.

* * *

**Douloudoum terminus pour aujourd'hui, au plaisir de lire vos reviews et de vous revoir au prochain chapitre (l'auteur anglaise n'a tjs pas écrit la suite, donc je vais essayé de pas aller trop vite pour les deux chapitres qu'il me reste)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Aloha à tous ! Ca va bien depuis le temps, j'espère ?**

**Je sais que j'ai pris « beaucoup » de temps pour traduire ce chapitre….mais l'auteur anglaise, n'ayant toujours pas posté de suite….il vous faudra encore attendre un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir lire les prochains chapitres ! Y m'en reste encore un en réserve et puis bè vous devrez attendre comme tous ceux qui suivent sa fic en anglais !**

**Sinon je tiens a dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Pour aller lire vos ptite réponses, il faut aller sur mon LJ (pour l'adresse, allez sur ma bio puis cliquer sur 'Home' !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et oubliez pas vos ch'tites reviews à la fin !**

* * *

**Potions**

**2 Janvier**

Le début d'un nouveau trimestre et le début d'une Nouvelle Année. Dès que j'ai vu Fred, j'ai couru dans ses bras et je lui ai fait un grand câlin. Il me l'a rendu, et paraissait tout à fait heureux. Je lui ai donné son cadeau de Noël pendant le déjeuner et heureusement il a aimé. Il semble que Mr. Weasley soit sain et sauf et qu'il savoure Noël chez lui. Fred ne m'a pas dit davantage à propos de la situation et je ne l'ai pas questionné. Je suppose qu'en dépit du fait que je sois sa petite amie, les affaires de famille sont personnelles et je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de savoir, s'il ne veut pas que je sache. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'ai programmé un entraînement de Quidditch pour tous les vendredis de ce mois. Ce prochain entraînement sera seulement la deuxième fois que nous nous entraînerons avec Ginny, Andrew et Jack. Selon mon intuition, je peux dire que Ginny n'aura aucun problème à s'intégrer dans le reste de l'équipe et à montrer sa propre valeur. Quand à Andrew et Jack, laisse-moi juste te dire que je suis éternellement reconnaissante du fait qu'ils puissent rester sur leur balai sans tomber et en mourir. Cependant, je refuse que Fred sache mes inquiétudes, parce que je sais qu'il se contentera de me sourire et de dire, « Je te l'avais dit. »

Il y a peu d'occasion où j'ai tort et Fred raison. Je voudrais que ça reste de cette manière. En parlant d'événements malheureux, il semblerait que George et Alicia aient quelque chose que nous appelons tous, « Troubles au Paradis ». Depuis son retour des vacances de Noël, Alicia accuse George de s'éloigner, ce qui est complètement étrange. C'est un comportement que j'aurais prévu pour Fred, mais George… Quoi qu'il en soit, Alicia a parlé à George, essayant de découvrir ce qui le tracassait, mais il a changé de sujet et il est parti. Maintenant, les deux sont en colère l'un contre l'autre, quoique aucun des deux ne sache la raison de la colère de l'autre. Qui aurait pensé que l'amour entre adolescents aurait pu être si compliqué ? J'espère juste que Fred ne commencera pas agir comme cela. Je veux dire, il peut être un imbécile parfois, mais nous surmontons ça d'habitude.

Oh et bien. Je devrais juste cesser de réfléchir sur des choses qui ne se sont même pas encore produites et me concentrer sur le prochain entraînement de Quidditch qui sera un désastre. J'ai demandé à Fred s'il voulait venir pour m'aider, mais il ne m'a pas encore donné de réponse. J'apprécierais vraiment s'il venait, cependant. Ca soulage toujours d'avoir un peu d'aide supplémentaire.

**

* * *

Salle Commune**

**12 Janvier**

L'entraînement de Quidditch ne fut pas si mauvais. Ginny s'améliore vraiment et Andrew et Jack se donnent à 100 dans leur rôle de batteur, même s'ils manquent de talent naturel. Fred est passé quelques minutes, a donné à Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dumb (aka Andrew et Jack), quelques indications, puis s'est dirigé de nouveau vers le château, disant qu'il avait d'autres trucs à faire.

Il est probablement allé travailler sur une certaine conception de farces, comme des lunettes de toilettes qui explosent ou d'autre choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Je ne sais pas si l'équipe sera exactement prête pour notre match, qui est programmé pour la semaine prochaine. Cependant, si l'entraînement continue comme aujourd'hui, je peux au moins avoir un petit espoir.

**

* * *

Dortoirs**

**30 Janvier**

Le travail va me tuer ! Depuis qu'Ombrage a soudainement décidé de nous noyer avec un devoir sur un livre, Alicia, Lee et moi avons maintenant établi une routine pour diviser les questions posées pour le travail et ensuite recopier celles que les autres ont faites.

Je sais que c'est mal, mais ça ne me tracasse honnêtement pas beaucoup. Si cela avait été un autre professeur, même Rogue, je me sentirais vraiment coupable. Mais voyant comment Ombrage fait ceci pour son propre désir de nous voir en difficulté, je me moque que ce soit moralement incorrect. Pour parler d'autre chose, Fred a même arrêté de feindre de faire son devoir. Il le regarde et ensuite le jette dans le feu. Georges fait encore son devoir, toutefois c'est seulement à sa convenance. S'il a envie de le faire, il le fera. S'il n'a pas envie, il ne le fera pas.

J'ai parlé à Fred à ce sujet et il s'est énervé. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne s'occupe pas de l'école et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour qu'il change d'avis. Mais je ne peux pas le regarder et le laisser rater son année scolaire, exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai essayé d'en parler hier soir, quand nous étions tous dans la Salle Commune. Il était près de huit heures trente, donc la majorité des élèves n'étaient pas dans leur lit. Lee et George faisaient une Bataille Explosive et Alicia et Katie essayaient de convaincre une pauvre première année de se maquiller. Je finissais un devoir et Fred était assis à côté de moi, transformant de l'oxygène en dioxyde de carbone.

« Aw, allez Angie, dois-tu vraiment le finir ? Je voulais aller dehors et me promener avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. » A-t-il pleurniché.

J'ai pris un air menaçant, embêtée qu'il ait brisé ma concentration. « A la différence de quelqu'un que je connais, je voudrais vraiment recevoir mon diplôme cette année, honey. » J'ai murmuré.

J'ai su que j'avais dit la mauvaise phrase, parce que Fred a immédiatement enlevé son bras de mes épaules. Il a un tempérament assez fort, bien que j'en aie été rarement le destinataire.

« Ecoute, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours être désagréable avec moi, chaque fois qu'on parle d'école ? Je ne suis pas toi, Angie. Je n'ai pas comme mission de résoudre la faim dans le monde ou d'obtenir un prix pour la paix dans le monde. Chaque fois que je te propose un moment seul à seul, tu évoques le diplôme et les devoirs. »

J'ai déposé mon parchemin et ma plume, me sentant coupable. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, ma patience soudainement aussi légère que la sienne.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, est-ce que c'est un crime ? Excuses-moi de faire attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te voir te faire renvoyer de Poudlard, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que ta mère dirait ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait très heureuse. »

Fred a roulé des yeux, son air têtu autant qu'intimidant était inébranlable.

« N'essaies pas de me rendre coupable. Ma mère sait que j'ai de faibles notes et bien qu'elle hurle, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a _rien_ qu'elle puisse faire à ce sujet ! Je suis heureux que tu t'en inquiètes, mais je n'ai pas cinq ans. Je n'ai pas besoin que ma petite amie agisse comme ma mère. Je peux prendre soin de moi, Angelina. »

A ce moment, les gens avaient baissé leur voix et regardaient fixement. C'était dur à ignorer, quand la voix de Fred était au bord du hurlement. J'ai senti mes joues rougir d'embarras, souhaitant ne pas avoir fait ce foutu commentaire. J'ai saisi mes affaires et je me suis vivement levée, le surplombant, avec tout l'effort et la patience que je pouvais rassembler.

« N'élève pas la voix contre moi, Fred. Tu as raison, je ne suis **pas** ta mère. Je suis ta petite amie. Et si tu remarques, la dernière partie du mot est amie. Donc en plus de t'aimer, j'ai toujours été ton amie. Et en tant qu'amie, j'essaye seulement de faire attention à toi. Mais je suppose que tu ne t'en soucies pas, non ? Et suis désolée de te faire perdre ton temps. » J'ai chuchoté d'un ton cinglant.

J'ai tourné les talons et j'étais sur le point de sortir de la Salle Commune, mais j'ai été brusquement arrêtée. Fred s'était levé et avait agrippé mon bras, le saisissant avec plus de force que nécessaire. Les regards des autres brillaient à l'arrière de ma tête comme un fuseau laser, mais sa puissance fut détruite par la lueur de fureur dans les yeux de Fred. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il insistait pour continuer la dispute devant toute l'assistance, mais je n'allais pas l'en dissuader.

« Tu ne peux pas me changer, _chérie_. Ce que tu vois est ce que tu as. Je déteste me disputer avec toi, mais il semble qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que toi tu préfères, que de te disputer avec moi ! »

Je suis parvenue à lui faire lâcher prise et j'ai mis mes mains sur mes hanches, le forçant à me défier.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Alors dis-moi une fois où j'ai cherché à me disputer avec toi ! » J'ai crié.

Il a incliné la tête d'un air pompeux, ses yeux brûlant avec une passion dont j'ignorais l'origine.

« D'accord, laisse-moi faire revenir ta mémoire. Que dirais-tu de juste l'**année dernière **? Tu étais toute gage devant un certain étudiant français, quand ils sont venus pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je t'_avais dit_ qu'il n'était pas clair, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée mais, tu m'as juste ignoré ! Et à la fin, j'avais raison ! Le bâtard aurait pris l'avantage sur toi, si je n'étais pas arrivé ! Tu dis que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que je ne devrais pas me fâcher à cause de ton harcèlement, mais je dis que tu es une hypocrite ! Je fais exactement la même chose, je fais **attention à toi** et tu sembles toujours le prendre pour une offense ! »

J'étais sidérée. L'incident que Fred avait évoqué était légitime et totalement vrai, excepté le fait qu'il avait ouvert la porte _après_ que j'ai donné un coup de pied au dit étudiant français. Cependant, j'étais choquée qu'il parle de notre « linge sale » devant un publique. A ce moment, la moitié des gens qui étaient dans la Salle Commune avait disparu et l'autre moitié était assise et regardait tranquillement, stupéfaite, confuse et choquée.

« Tu détournes mes phrases ! Je ne l'ai pas dit pour être désagréable, Fred ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ceci ? »

Tu sais quand parfois, tu as le sentiment que tu veux juste éclater en larmes mais que tu ne peux pas ? Et que tes yeux se remplissent d'eau mais tu ne veux pas pleurer, alors tu te mords la joue pour refouler tes larmes ? C'est exactement comme je me sentais. Je voulais tellement m'effondrer sur le plancher et pleurer, mais étant donné que mon propre petit ami était la cause de mes larmes, je ne pouvais pas laisser échapper une simple gouttelette.

Il n'a rien dit pendant un moment, et la tension était assez forte pour détruire le fantôme d'un des plus forts soldats. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle et j'ai rapidement fermé les yeux devant Katie et Alicia. Alicia essayait de faire signe à George, de l'obliger à se lever et de nous séparer, et Katie fixait Fred. J'ai de nouveau focalisé mon attention sur Fred, qui fulminait encore.

« Oh, génial, c'est grandiose, fais moi passer pour le mauvais mec. Allez. Avance et pleure même, en rendant tout le monde désolé pour toi ! Fais-le, si tu l'oses ! »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose de censé, mais ma voix a hésité. Ma voix était remplie de détresse et je suis restée là, secouant mes mains, mes cordes vocales pulvérisées, essayant d'avoir le dernier mot. Mais j'étais sans voix tel un nouveau né. Devant mon silence, Fred s'est adouci et il donnait l'impression de regretter tout ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

« Angel… »

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai couru en montant les escaliers, en trébuchant presque.

**

* * *

DCFM**

**2 Février**

Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas assise à côté de Fred. Alicia et moi sommes assises ensemble, alors que les garçons sont quelque part derrière notre dos. Fred a essayé occasionnellement de me parler, mais c'est une mission faite en vain. C'est plus qu'une de nos petites querelles. Je veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous de la surface que Fred ne m'a pas expliqué. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Alicia a essayé d'obtenir un scoop de George, mais il dit qu'il ne veut pas « être impliqué ».

Génial. Merci beaucoup George.

Il semblerait que je vais passer le jour de la Saint-Valentin toute seule.

Acclamons les 40 livres de chocolats et les chansons d'amour vraiment stupides. Quelqu'un d'autre pour se joindre a une session d'apitoiement sur soi-même ?

* * *

**Et voilà c'est déjà fini ! Je sais c'était court mais promis le prochain est plus long (et plus triste) !**

**PS pour tous ceux qui ont vu HP4 au cinoche : Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment le moment entre Fred et Angelina ? Perso j'ai adoooooooooooooorrrré, je suis en train de redevenir fan de ce couple….ça devient dangereux lol**


	16. Chapitre 15

**ALOHAAAAAAA EVERYBODY ! Tout le monde va bien ?**

**Comme promis, je me 'manifeste' durant mes vacances de Pâques, et au lieu de traduire un chapitre d'une de mes quelconques fics, je reviens sur celle-ci, sympatoche, hein ? lol Faut dire que vos reviews m'ont surtout très motivée !**

**Si l'auteur ne change plus d'avis, ce chapitre devrait être le dernier de la lignée….profitez-en bien !**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout provient de JK Rowling, ainsi que de **Gene Kelly

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

**

* * *

14 Février**

**Grande Salle**

Bonne fête au moral de tous les célibataires ! Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point on pouvait se sentir seul un jour de Saint-Valentin, à moins que l'on ne nage déjà dans les ordures de sa propre misère. D'accord, peut-être que je n'en suis pas aussi loin, mais j'ai l'impression de me sentir comme ça. J'ai dû supporter les cris et les rires de personnes zélées et complètement fêlées, en plus des « ooohh » et « ahhh » bouquet après bouquet. J'ai à peine vu Fred. Connaissant ma chance pathétique, il est probablement sorti, enfermé dans un placard à balai, en train d'embrasser une sixième année stupide. Oh, je n'en serais même pas étonnée.

J'ai pensé ces derniers temps...et tu peux même me traiter de folle...mais peut-être que tout irait mieux si nous étions séparés. D'accord, cette déduction absurde équivaut à déclarer son amour infini au professeur Rogue, mais je commence à avoir l'impression que cette relation se transforme plus en fardeau qu'en histoire digne d'un roman d'amour. Oui, je sais que ça n'a jamais débuté comme à Hollywood, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ça prendrait tant d'effort et de travail pour éviter une dispute. Je l'aime, Merlin sait que je l'aime. Mais combien de maux de coeur suis-je censée supporter avant d'être complètement détruite ? Je n'ai jamais été une de ces filles à s'asseoir et à bouder parce qu'un certain crétin ne l'a pas embrassée pour lui dire bonne nuit. Je n'ai jamais passé mon temps à courir après les garçons, parce que je savais qu'ils ne valaient pas grand chose au final.

Aussi utile qu'un torchon sale. Mais ensuite Fred est apparu et a tout renversé. C'était comme d'avoir été un athéiste toute ta vie et puis tout à coup, tu fais cet horrible accident de voiture, où la seule chose qui puisse sauver ton cou est un bout de tissu. Et alors tu commences à croire en Dieu, ou en une autre religion ou foi, pas toi ? Ugh, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à une chose aussi morbide que ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me faire taire ? Comment Fred peut-il me supporter ? Jésus.

**

* * *

20 Février**

**Potions**

J'ai reçu une lettre de Maman et Papa ce matin. Ils m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mes ASPICs, quoique ce n'est que dans plusieurs mois. Les trucs habituels d'usage. Pas que je ne les aime pas de tout mon coeur. Je les aime vraiment. Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais que pour une fois ils cessent de s'inquiéter à propos de mes notes et de mon travail scolaire et s'intéressent vraiment à mon bien-être. Plus souvent que jamais, j'ai l'impression qu'au lieu d'être leur fille, je suis une sorte de trophée. Je dois être parfaite, me comporter parfaitement, même si je dois sacrifier mon propre bonheur pour rester en vie dans mon monde en plastique. Blah. Quelle horrible personne je suis, à critiquer sur le dos de mes propres parents. Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'une grosse enclume tombe du ciel et me fracasse la tête. Dommage que la vie n'ait pas de bouton 'avance rapide'.

Dès que les cours ont été finis, Fred s'est dirigé vers George et Lee. Les trois se sont placés au fond, aucun doute que c'était pour se moquer du professeur Rogue. Alicia a proposé de s'asseoir à côté de moi, maintenant que son tant aimé George était parti avec mon stupide petit ami. Elle sait que je suis plutôt énervée avec ce désordre entre Fred et moi, et a donc essayé durant une heure et demi, de me distraire. Cependant, je me moquais de savoir quel membre du groupe _WOW !_, le nouveau Boys Band sorcier, était le plus mignon. J'avais l'impression d'être torturée par Satan lui-même.

Si je meurs avant la fin du cours, vous saurez pourquoi.

**

* * *

21 Février**

**Dortoirs**

Oh joie. Je suis encore vivante.

**

* * *

2 Mars**

**Salle Commune**

Me suis réveillée ce matin de la plus habituelle et pathétique façon. Après avoir pris une douche et m'être changée, je suis descendue et j'ai été accueillie par Katie et Lee, qui semblèrent tous les deux éperdus l'un de l'autre. Katie, les joues rouges et la mâchoire serrée, menaçait de partir en combustion à tout moment. Lee maugréait des incohérences à pleins poumons, mouvant ses mains comme on mime un feu. George essayait de raisonner Lee d'une voix étrangement calme, tandis qu'Alicia roulait des yeux et feignait d'examiner ses ongles vernis. Fred se tenait sur le côté, observant tout le monde avec une expression d'ennui extrême. Cependant, vu notre situation actuelle, j'ai fait comme s'il était invisible.

Je suis restée au pied des escaliers, observant la scène se dévoilant. Noyée dans une totale confusion, j'étais sur le point de demander la raison de cette agitation, quand Katie a pris Lee dans ses bras et l'a embrassé à en perdre la raison. George a reniflé et a fait signe à Alicia, puis le couple s'est dirigé ensemble pour aller déjeuner. Katie et Lee continuèrent à s'embrasser comme des lapins pendant la saison des amours. Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte, lorsque j'ai senti une paire d'yeux observateurs. Plus que sûrement, c'était mon cher Frederick. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés et il a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'a ensuite refermée. Me sentant désespérément stupide, j'ai poursuivi mon chemin vers la Grande Salle, bien que j'étais d'humeur à parler à l'idiot. En ce qui concerne Fred, le petit déjeuner était plutôt froid si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il s'est assis en face de moi mais ne m'a pas parlé du tout, sauf pour dire, « donne-moi le beurre. »

Quel con.

**

* * *

10 Mars **

**Dortoirs**

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Dumbledore est parti. Une quelconque affaire avec le ministère, sans aucun doute. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Potter et Cie _(aka Hermione et Ron)_, sont probablement plus informés à ce sujet que n'importe qui dans la Maison. Les jumeaux et leur fidèle associé, Lee, ont décidé d'utiliser ça à leur avantage. La torture habituelle qu'Ombrage subit à été poussée à son extrême. Pas que je m'en plaigne au fond.

Etonnamment, même les professeurs n'ont pas remarqué ces flagrantes violations du règlement de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui par exemple, quand les jumeaux ont permuté toute son encre avec une encre invisible, Ombrage à porté plainte à McGonagall. Ce fut assez douloureux pour la vieille verrue, parce que chaque fois qu'elle faisait une retenue, l'encre disparaissait environ six minutes plus tard. Ombrage fut choquée et horrifiée lorsque McGo suggéra de blâmer son inattention et non la mauvaise conduite de Fred ou George.

Bravo.

**

* * *

15 Mars**

**DCFM**

Fred a finalement commencé à me reparler. Je pense que le harcèlement de Lee, George et des filles a dû lui faire quelque chose. Il m'a entraîné dans un coin avant le dîner. J'étais sur le point de protester et de sprinter vers Katie. Bien qu'à ce moment-là j'avais vraiment et désespérément besoin de ma plus chère amie, elle avait disparu. Les amis… Quoiqu'il en soit, les cinq premières minutes de notre conversation furent composées de silences maladroits et de grattage de tête (pour Fred). Fred gratta le sol de ses pieds, puis timidement rencontra mon regard appréhensif.

« Je déteste me disputer avec toi. » Admit-il simplement.

J'ai hoché la tête, me sentant me détendre considérablement.

« Alors pourquoi devons-nous toujours arriver à ce genre de situation ? »

Il haussa les épaules et je ne me suis pas attendue à ce qu'il réponde. Franchement, je ne savais pas la vérité non plus. Un laps de temps silencieux passa et j'observais son visage, priant pour que quoiqu'il dise, ça soit en vue de la réconciliation. C'était assez effrayant, vraiment, de savoir que ton monde entier peut s'effondrer à cause de l'absence d'une personne. Il soupira, mais cela ne ressemblait ni à du regret ni à de l'anéantissement.

_« Tu m'as manqué. »_

Ses mots étaient courts mais je pus sentir les muscles de mon coeur se contracter et se relâcher, se contracter et se relâcher, anticipant la prochaine phrase. Il le savait aussi. Il ne m'avait même pas touché mais je me sentais déjà accrochée. Je n'avais même pas encore mordu à l'hameçon que j'étais déjà prête à être sortie de l'eau. Je tendis la main pour caresser sa joue comme un aveugle cherche un soutien. Cependant, à ma surprise, il recula.

« Angie. Ecoute. J'y ai réfléchi...et je pense, avec les circonstances récentes et les futures, que **nous devrions rompre**. »

Je ne pus simplement pas le croire. Je me tenais là, le coeur éclatant, l'esprit en vadrouille et les yeux piquant plus que tout. La puissance de ses mots me fit l'effet d'un visage percuté par un train. J'étais totalement sans voix et le sang dans mes veines se congela immédiatement de terreur et d'horreur. Je voulais qu'il me fasse ce sourire de farceur et qu'il me dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une grosse plaisanterie, je voulais que quelqu'un sorte de l'ombre et me dise que je m'étais fait piégé par une sorte de caméra cachée. Je voulais revenir en sixième année, quand je démentais toujours mon affection pour Fred...Je voulais...Je voulais bien plus que ce moment ne pouvait m'apporter.

Je veux dire, c'était totalement et tout à fait ridicule. Il avait eu finalement les nerfs pour venir me parler et me donner le dernier baiser. Le baiser d'adieu. J'ai alors observer son visage et je ne fus témoin d'aucune larme cachée, je ne fus le témoin d'aucun tremblement de lèvres, je ne fus le témoin d'aucune exagération de regret et de pitié que j'espérais qu'il serait incapable de contrôler.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as voulu dire ça. » J'ai finalement chuchoté. Ma voix était rauque et basse, comme si je venais à l'instant de finir un match de Quidditch épuisant.

Il haussa les épaules et avec ce geste, détacha le noeud coulant autour de ses émotions. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir, son teint crème était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses tâches de rousseur ressemblaient à des néons qui luttaient contre l'obscurité morne d'une ville. Et j'ai souhaité à ce moment-là pouvoir jeter ses manières, son calme et sa patience par la fenêtre ; j'ai souhaité pouvoir piquer une crise de larmes et crier et demander pourquoi. Cependant, je suis restée à mon poste, la bouche grande ouverte comme une perche. Et nous savons tous à quel point ces poissons peuvent être attirants !

« Angel, mon amour...ça doit se passer de cette façon. Je ne peux pas...c'est simplement mieux de cette façon. Si les choses finissent comme ça. Je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais, hein ? Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé...même lorsque tu seras dehors d'ici, une star en tant que joueuse de Quidditch, et que tu oublieras tout à mon sujet, tu auras encore mon coeur. »

J'étais confuse et exaspérée à cause de son humeur solennelle. Il parlait comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ! Nous avions encore des mois avant la remise de diplômes et je ne commencerais pas l'université avant des trombes ! Alors pourquoi agissait-il comme si demain serait le jour de son enterrement ?

J'ai mis mes mains sur ses épaules et je l'ai secoué.

« Fred, mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? Tu parles comme si j'allais déménager en Afrique ! Et par St-Pierre, tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Alors pourquoi devrions nous arrêter ? »

Mes mains retombèrent à sa taille et il soupira une fois de plus, puis plaça doucement une main de chaque côté de mon visage. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance et je ne voulais rien de plus que de faire rentrer en collision cette bouche rose contre la mienne.

« Angelina...c'est la décision la plus dure que j'ai jamais prise. Tu ES unique. Et je suis le plus gros **idiot** du monde pour te laisser partir. Mais j'ai appris qu'un jour, il fallait grandir. Je ne veux pas être égoïste. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai réalisé que tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme on le désirait. Alors j'ai récolté assez de courage faux et je vais m'éloigner de toi. Et tu vas t'éloigner de moi. Et je vais me frapper la tête contre un mur, mais au moins je saurais que j'ai fait la bonne chose. Ne me donne pas envie de revenir en arrière. »

J'aurai probablement pleuré à ce moment-là, mais j'en fus incapable. J'ai enlevé mes mains de sa taille et je les ai plongées dans ses cheveux. Serait-il possible de brûler son image dans mon esprit, pour mémoriser chaque centimètre de mon bel associé de crime ? Je mis ma joue contre la sienne et il recula, essayant vraiment de respecter ses paroles.

_Combat cette idée_, je voulus dire. _Combat la de toutes tes forces...et renonce._

« Freddie, oh Fred, Fred, mon amour, pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? » Je chuchotais d'une voix rauque, mes lèvres caressant son oreille.

Il avala sa salive et ne répondit pas. Peut-être était-il incapable de trouver ses mots, tout comme moi. Il pressa rapidement sa bouche contre mon front, puis se recula.

« C'est pour le mieux, tu verras. » Dit-il d'un air fatigué.

J'étais le feu et il était la glace. J'étais là, essayant de récupérer les miettes de ce train mais déjà démoli et lui restait passif, luttant contre ses émotions et luttant contre l'intensité qui menaçait de consumer ses mots et ses pensées. Alors désespérément folle, je me suis précipité contre ses lèvres et j'ai permis à toute ma fureur passionnée de se déverser dans ce baiser. Il essaya de se détacher de moi mais je ne l'ai pas laissé. Et il renonça finalement, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille, juste comme il le faisait toujours, et durant plusieurs secondes, je crus vraiment avoir remporté la victoire.

Mais il s'écarta et l'illusion cruelle se brisa.

« Ange, non. Arrête. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Et je me suis restée là, muette. J'étais une putain. Une stupide putain envahie par ses émotions.

Je pouvais seulement rester la bouche ouverte, comme s'il m'avait giflé en plein visage.

« Connerie...Je t'avais de ne pas me faire regretter...je te l'avais dit. » Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Son regard glissa jusqu'au sol et je m'écartais, me sentant faible et utilisée, abattue et vide comme une vieille pile. Il m'a regardé et je l'ai regardé. Et sans un autre mot, il tourna les talons et se dirigea comme une tornade vers les dortoirs, l'obscurité brumeuse des couloirs l'avalant en entier.

Et étonnamment, contrairement à ma précédente observation, je commençais finalement à pleurer.

* * *

**Vous voila arriver au même point que les lecteurs anglais ! Il ne reste plus maintenant qu'à attendre que Gene Kelly ait fini d'écrire son dernier chap….et l'histoire sera bel et bien finie……**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Alowaaaaaaa everybody!**

**Voici le tout dernier chapitre de la saga! Et oui, après ce chap...plus de petite histoire Angelina/Fred...En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous a plut...  
J'ai commencé à traduire 'Accidentaly In Love' (la prequel de celle-ci) il y a de cela deux ans...et maintenant c'est fini...sniff sniff **

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **Gene Kelly**, ceci n'étant qu'une traduction.**

Et pour finir je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à ma petite Sushi! Deux ans qu'on se connait aujourd'hui...j't'adore ma poule, merci pour tout!

**Bonne lecture...(ma correctrice n'étant pas là, ne me tuez pas pr les fautes, promi dès qu'elle revient il sera corrigé )**

**

* * *

20 Mars**

**Dortoirs **

* * *

Je suis partie à la recherche de Fred aujourd'hui, pour voir si nous pouvions mettre les choses au clair. Je me disais que je pourrais lui donner quelque jour pour qu'il se calme et puis que, vous savez, on se remette de nouveau ensemble juste comme avant. Mais imaginez ma surprise, quand j'ai bourré dans une Alicia **ET** une Katie toutes essoufflées. Elles paraissaient toutes deux au bord de l'épuisement et si je n'avais pas été dans un état d'esprit si sombre, j'en aurais probablement ri. 

A la place j'ai di, « Où y a le feu ? »

Alicia roula des yeux et Katie renifla.

« Bouge toi du chemin, Angie ! Les jumeaux sont sur le point de partir ! »

Mes yeux se sont agrandis et je les ai immédiatement suivies, à leurs talons. Ca semblait trop surréaliste. Peut-être les confondaient-elles avec quelqu'un d'autre ; ce ne pouvait être _Les _Jumeaux, incluant mon désormais ex-petit-ami, Fred Weasley ?

Nous sommes toutes les trois arrivés dans le Hall aussi vite que l'éclair, haletante à la recherche d'oxygène. Il y avait une énorme foule d'étudiants à cet endroit, disposé en un large cercle, observant avec crainte. Peeves sentait le lait pourri et observait Fred et George.

Les filles et moi avons fait notre chemin dans la foule pour nous retrouver devant, notre attention entièrement focalisée sur la scène devant nous. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Alicia et j'ai pu dire qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments de choc et de stupéfaction que moi. J'observai Ombrage gronder allègrement les jumeaux, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de découvrir un lingot d'or dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements.

« Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un des couloirs de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai reniflé. De nouveau, le Dynamique Duo était en forme pour leurs farces et tours habituels. Cependant, en considérant le fait que 99,9 pour cent de l'école détestait ce Crapaud, je pense qu'il était assez douteux que quelqu'un se soucie du fait qu'un des couloirs était hors service. Comme une mouche attirée par du fumier, Rusard traversa la foule, brandissant un morceau de papier.

« J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice ! »

C'était vraiment comme une scène de film moldu. Ou un déraillement de train. En dépit de la quantité énorme de spectateurs, personne ne prononça un mot. Le Crapaud continua de crier sur Fred et George, une expression sinistre de plaisir encrée sur son affreux visage.

« Vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce. »

Cette menace était certainement veine. Fred et George avaient reçu probablement plus de retenues que les Maisons entières de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Serpentards combinées.

Leur réputation était maintenant légendaire, aussi célèbre qu'infâme. Ils ressemblaient à Peeves en humain. J'observai Fred, me demandant ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« Et bien moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout »

J'eu le souffle coupé devant la remarque impertinente de mon petit-ami heu, je veux dire ex-petit-ami. Je sais que les professeurs semblent penser que Fred peut être assez futé dans ses paroles, mais j'étais confuse par son courage _(ou plutôt sa stupidité totale)_, pour parler au Crapaud avec un tel irrespect.

Pas que je lui en voulais pour ça, mais Fred venait de dépasser la limite. Cependant, d'une étrange façon, je ne fus pas honteuse ou étonnée d'admettre que quand je le fixais, je rougissais d'admiration.

Bien que je suivais toujours les ordres, je souhaitai pouvoir tout envoyer en l'air. Il y a des périodes dans la vie où vous devez suivre les règles. Mais il y a d'autres périodes dans la vie où l'on doit oublier les restrictions et briser les chaînes qui nous maintiennent. Jouer en suivant constamment les règles signifie que tu ne vis pas pleinement.

Est-ce ça que j'avais raté. L'opportunité de vivre ma vie pleinement ? Quand je me disputais avec Fred, était-ce du au fait que j'avais peur de cueillir vraiment le jour, ou plutôt, ma vie ?

Fred se tourna vers George et dit, « Le moment est venu d'exercer notre talent dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Sans aucun doute » Dit George.

Ils sourirent et clamèrent, « _Accio balais _! »

Avec un grand bruit, les balais brisèrent la porte du bureau de Ombrage et atterrirent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires. Encore une fois, la foule de spectateurs ne parla pas, excepté quelques murmures de surprise de temps en temps.

« Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. » Dit Fred au Crapaud, en montant sur son balai.

« Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles. » Ajouta George.

Et tout à coup je réalisai vraiment ce qui se passait, Fred partait. Fred allait vraiment s'envoler avec son balai et partir, quittant Poudlard pour toujours...en me laissant derrière. Mon coeur semblait entouré de fils barbelés et essayait désespérément de se libérer de cette prison.

A chaque seconde, il poussait contre cette cage, pour seulement se faire mutilé par les piques, la douleur traversant chacune de mes veines. Je voulais pleurer en objection, je voulais me libérer de la foule et le supplier de rester, au moins pour moi.

Mais je savais que mon acte de désespoir serait, pour le moins, égoïste. D'ailleurs, si je lui courrais après maintenant, il retarderait probablement son départ. Et je ne voulais qu'il s'attire d'autres ennuis. Retarder son départ ruinerait seulement la magie du moment ; il ne causerait qu'une distraction et brûlerait seulement la gloire qui les entourait par cet acte légendaire de désobéissance.

Je ne pouvais simplement pas ruiner ce moment si monumental dans l'histoire de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Je rencontrai les yeux d'Alicia, qui était probablement en train de penser la même chose. Nous échangeâmes un faible sourire et Katie, qui se tenait entre nous deux, nous saisi chacune la main, ce qui me soulagea un court instant.

Ainsi voila ce qu'il en était. Après près de sept ans d'amitié et presque trois ans de romance, voilà comment cela finissait. Sans baiser, sans étreinte, sans même un simple au revoir. J'étais, inévitablement, une spectatrice inconnue dans la foule. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, j'étais toujours trop insignifiante pour recevoir une invitation 'officielle' à ce spectacle.

_Ne pleure pas, Angelina, relève le menton, ne pleure pas._

Fred et George vantèrent leurs stupides produit de leur magasin de farces et attrapes et Ombrage leur hurla dessus avec fureur.

« ARRÊTEZ-LES ! »

Fred et George frappèrent du pied sur le sol et s'envolèrent. Fred se tourna vers Peeves, son visage vide d'amusement.

« Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves. »

Et après cette phrase, Peeves salua les jumeaux, alors qu'ils passaient comme un éclair près d'Ombrage et de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale et passèrent les portes ouvertes, les acclamations et applaudissements complétant leur retraite glorieuse. Fred ne prit même pas la peine de regarder en arrière.

Ma bouche s'est grande ouverte et en cet instant, mon coeur mutilé a abandonné son impossible combat. Ma gorge est devenue sèche et mes yeux brûlaient de larmes acides. Je n'ai pas osé regardé Kate ou Leesh, parce que je su que je succomberai immédiatement.

J'ai du rejouer la scène dans ma tête, alors que je tombais endormie. Etait-ce vraiment arrivé ? Venaient-ils juste de quitter Poudlard ? Une partie de moi espérait que le lendemain matin, je me réveillerais et irait dans la Grande Salle, pour trouver Fred assis à la table, s'empiffrant de pancakes, souriant comme un gamin.

Mais la partie réfléchie de mon esprit savait qu'il était inutile d'imaginer n'importe quoi. Fred était parti. Il était vraiment parti. Etait-ce à cause de ça qu'il avait voulu rompre avec moi ? Le prévoyait-il tout au long de l'année ?

En dépit des paroles encourageantes de mes camarades, je me sentais complètement morte au fond de moi. Est-ce que j'avais laissé Fred tirer le meilleur de moi ? Je m'inquiétais trop, c'était ça ? Etait-il possible que la mauvaise partie de ma personnalité soit de trop l'aimer ? Est-ce que je l'avais trop couvé ?

Cette année fut certainement un désastre. Je voulais être Capitaine de Quidditch et j'ai ruiné les chances pour que Gryffondor gagne. Je voulais être la petite-amie de Fred et il m'a abandonné. Tout tombait en morceaux juste devant mes yeux. Je me sentis plus bas que terre. J'étais totalement lasse.

Mon corps entier souffrait, à la recherche d'une courte délivrance, luttant contre le raz-de-marée de larmes. Mais ma fierté était le tyrannique dictateur de mes émotions et je me suis sentie comme Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles, tombant dans un trou sans fin, incapable d'en voir l'extrémité.

Les applaudissements sonnaient toujours à mes oreilles, je repoussai les gens et traça un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh faisait les lits et paru plutôt confuse lorsque je suis entrée.

« Quel est le problème, Miss Johnson ? »

Elle s'approcha vivement de moi, alors que je me jetais sur un lit vide. Son visage était rempli d'inquiétude.

« Je crois que je vais mourir. » Répondis-je d'une voix rauque, me frappant mentalement devant ce ton mélodramatique.

Elle fronça les sourcils et un thermomètre apparu par magie dans ses mains.

« Oh, ça n'a aucun sens. Vous semblez allez parfaitement bien pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous allez mourir ? » Demanda-t-elle, poussant le thermomètre dans ma bouche.

Son expression se radoucit lorsque je prononçai. « Vous ne pouvez le voir ? Un coeur brisé. »

* * *

**21 Mars**

**Salle Commune**

* * *

Ainsi, cinq minutes plus tard, je fus mise hors de l'Infirmerie à coup de pied. Madame Pomfresh cessa d'être aimable dix secondes après mon premier gémissement et m'a dit "Faites de la place pour ceux qui sont réellement malades", et puis est partie. Mais qu'importe, car mon coeur brisé fut bientôt recollé par un visiteur nocturne. Je suis allé au lit assez tôt, bien que j'eu des difficultées à tomber endormie. 

Alicia était réveillée, mais reniflait toutes les 3,421 secondes. Christina, la Reine du Ronflage, honorait bien son nom. Je supposai qu'il devait être environ 00h30-01h00. Je m'étais dirigée vers le dortoir vers 20h30 et quand Alicia était montée elle m'avait dit qu'il était 10h. Je voulais désespérément parler à Alicia au sujet du Départ Des Jumeaux, mais je pu juste dire qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Je ne voulais l'embêter encore plus. A l'instant même où je fus sur le point de tomber endormie, il y eu un bruit à la fenêtre.

Je supposais que ce n'était rien d'inhabituel, et continua de me laisser aller à ma fatigue. Mais le bruit s'intensifia et je ne pu l'ignorer. Je roulai sur le côté, ouvrant lentement mes yeux ensommeillés, me demandant qui essayait d'entrer dans notre dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison en tout cas. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque je découvris que l'intrus était Fred Weasley. Je me suis immédiatement levée, effrayée, prête à douter de ma santé mentale.

« Fred ? C'est toi ? » Je chuchota, impatiente.

Je pu jurer avoir senti mon coeur cessé de battre.

Il sourit, comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Et pendant un moment, je le détestai pour ça. Ce foutu sourire ; qui pensait-il qu'il était ?

Pensait-il qu'il pouvait simplement arriver par surprise dans ma chambre, prétendant qu'il ne m'avait pas larguée, déchiré le coeur et ensuite parti sans même un au revoir ? Qui pensait-il qu'il était, supposant que je me laisserais charmer par ses stupides yeux ? Mais mains agrippèrent les draps, tandis que nos yeux se rencontraient.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, cruche. Qui d'autre se pourrait être ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Et bien, pour ce que je sache, tu aurais pu être un barge, déguisé en Fred Weasley, grâce au Polynectar. Dis-moi, si tu es Fred, le nom de ma soeur ? »

Il rit. Pas le moins du monde bouleversé, il forma sa réponse.

« Tu n'as pas de soeur, tu as un frère qui s'appelle Holden, qui va à l'Université de Sorcellerie pour Gentlemans de Cambridge, ta mère est une moldue qui enseigne chez les maternelles, ton père travaille au Daily Prophet, tu détestes les fruits de mer, tu as un penchant pour le chocolat. Tu as une cicatrice sur ton...genou droit car quand tu avais six ans, ton frère t'a lancé dessus...qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Oh ouais, un _fellytone_. La matière que tu détestes le plus est Potions, tu as eu un béguin pour Olivier Dubois avant de tomber follement amoureuse de moi...besoin de continuer ? »

Je me suis senti sourire, malgré la situation.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. » Murmurais-je.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai...je rêvais encore. Le garçon devant moi était simplement un fantôme, le résultat de imagination tout à fait irrationnelle.

Il soupira, laissant tombé son balai sur le sol. Dans l'obscurité, je pu dire que ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et que ses joues étaient probablement rosies par le vent, faisant reluir ses taches de rousseur encore plus que d'habitude. Toujours le même vieux Fred, toujours irrésistible, imparfaitement parfait. Et je su que je ne pourrai jamais détester Fred, qu'importe ce qui se passait. Il faisait partie de moi, autant que je faisais partie de lui.

« Ouais et bien, pour te dire la vérité, je pensais qu'aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois où je verrais à jamais cet endroit. »

Je le fixai, voulant me réfugier dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait bouger de sa place. Il resta près de la tête de mon lit, ses mains près de lui et mes mains couvertes par ma couette.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Tu me le demande vraiment ? Alors je remarque que tu n'es pas aussi maligne que je le pensais. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Et bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il était normal qu'un mec dise à petite-amie qu'il était follement amoureux d'elle, pour ensuite la larguer comme un sac à patates alors là... »

Etonnement, il ne se mit pas en colère.

« Et bien, beaucoup de choses ont manquées de sens, ces derniers temps. Mais je suis là maintenant. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parler de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais, tu sais ? Si je te l'avais dit, je n'aurais pas pu partir. C'était un secret...Nous voulions que personne ne le sache...George ne l'a pas dit à Alicia, non plus. »

Je ne dis rien, admirant sa confession. Je sortis ma main de la couette et atteint sa main. Au moment où il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, mon coeur recommença à battre.

Ma carapace de glace fondit, me noyant sous divers sentiments, la sensation de sa main entrelacée à la mienne, sa respiration régulière. Et tout ce que je pu faire fut sourire, et il répondit largement en me souriant à son tour.

« Tu m'as manqué, Lina. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Tu es parti depuis un jour. »

Il caressa tendrement de son pouce le dos de ma main, un sourire maladroit planté sur les lèvres.

« Ca m'a paru plus long que ça. »

« Frederick Weasley, tu es l'un de plus gros idiots que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer. »

« Et toi, Angelina Johnson, tu es la perfectionniste la plus renversante et la plus stupéfiante que j'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. »

Je ri et l'agrippa aux bras, le tirant vers le lit. Il rit, passa les mains derrière sa tête, sa bouche traînant près de mon oreille.

« Et bien, et bien, il semble que je t'ai plus manqué que tu ne le laisse entendre ! Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit une brillante idée, vu que tes copines de chambre sont juste à côté de nous. » Taquina Fred.

Je secouai la tête, riant encore plus fort.

« Tais-toi, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, idiot. »

Et laissez-moi vous dire que, j'eu beau avoir oublié ma colère, je n'avais par contre pas **DU TOUT** oublier les qualités exceptionnelles des baisers de Fred.

Quand il s'écarta à la fin pour respirer, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vue hantait ses yeux. C'était un mélange d'amour et de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus grand que l'amour, quelque chose de bien plus grand. Les bruits de la nuit résonnèrent comme une symphonie et j'observai son regard, mes mains autour de son cou.

« Fred ? »

Ses lèvres caressèrent mon épaule.

« Mm ? »

Je respirai profondément, parlant lentement. Je brûlais d'envie de savoir.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit...Pourquoi es-tu revenus ? »

Il ri, ses mains glissant sur mes hanches pour ensuite encercler ma taille. Il m'attira plus près de lui et d'une certaine façon, je me sentis minuscule, comme une ballerine dans une boîte à musique. Repoussant cette notion trompeuse de fragilité, je me blottis dans ses bras, comme un chaton ronronnant au soleil. « Je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'ici. Au moment où j'ai quitté Poudlard, j'ai su que j'avais fait une erreur. Ah je suis maudit avec la guimauve, mais ton beau visage me manquait. J'ai réalisé…ça. J'ai un million de chance pour récolter de la gloire, de la richesse, de la renommée, mais je ne peux pas réécrire l'histoire. La vie…elle est trop courte pour toujours dire au revoir. »

Je soupirai, m'accrochant à lui, fermant les yeux, laissant son raisonnement faire disparaître ma peine.

Et tandis que le soleil se levait, le manteau de la nuit gris-argenté s'évanouit, pour laisser place à une splendide luminosité. Et alors que les étoiles miroitèrent puis s'évaporèrent, Fred ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**

* * *

Voila c'est finiiiiii, merci à tous de m'avoir supporté tout au long de cette traduction, merci encore !**


End file.
